A noiva proibida
by kacardoso
Summary: Sheiks do Texas 2


**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/

**A noiva proibida**

His arranged Marriage

Tina Leonard

Cade Coleman sabe que o casamento real arranjado é a única opção de honrar o compromisso a muito tempo prometido por sua família. Mas não pode deixar o irmão se casar com uma mulher que ele nunca viu. No entanto, quando Cade se faz passar pelo irmão gêmeo, o playboy aventureiro se depara com a vivacidade e o encanto de Serena.

O autocontrole de Cade é posto a prova com os beijos ardentes e as declarações de amor de Serena, que insiste em ser sua esposa... Em todos os sentidos! Mas, apesar de estar louco para ter Serena nos braços, como ignorar que ela fora à noiva prometida a seu irmão?

CAPÍTULO I

— Não vou me casar — Mac Coleman afirmou —, e está decidido.

— Esta seria a minha resposta — concordou Cade Coleman, lançando um olhar penetrante para a mãe deles, Rose. Ela encarou os filhos gêmeos com desânimo. — Mac não deve ser forçado a se casar com uma mulher que não conhece, muito menos ama, seja ela princesa ou plebéia.

— Cade, você sabe que com o casamento de Alex e Hannah, Mac tornou-se o próximo príncipe na seqüência de casamentos reais.

— É um castigo ser o gêmeo mais velho — Mac resmungou. — Odeio ser uma decepção para a família, mas sou muito melhor com os cavalos do que com as mulheres. Além do mais, só tenho trinta anos de idade. Sou jovem demais para me conformar com um casamento.

— Concordo — Cade opinou com alegria, erguendo um copo de chá a fim de brindar à afirmação do irmão.

— Este é um assunto muito sério, Cade — Rose insistiu.

— Por quê? — Mac indagou com ironia. — Não é o pescoço dele que está na mira da forca matrimonial!

Cade bateu nas costas do irmão.

— Não fique tão aborrecido. Talvez essa princesa seja a solução perfeita para os seus problemas de relacionamento. Quem sabe ela não consegue tirá-lo da concha?

— Gosto de viver numa concha. Além do mais, passo muito tempo com os cavalos. Ela não vai querer vir até aqui e ir embora enquanto estou trabalhando. Tenho certeza de que as princesas preferem ser atendidas e servidas sem nenhuma demora.

— Bem, aqueles vinte e três minutos que me salvaram de ser o primogênito finalmente estão me favorecendo em alguma coisa. Eu não gostaria de estar em seu lugar.

— Vejo que não consigo explicar a verdadeira importância do assunto que estamos discutindo. — Rose inclinou-se para frente em sua cadeira à ponta da mesa. — Um casamento com Serena Wilson-Al Farid assegura a linhagem e proporciona uma trégua ao conflito político existente em Balahar e Sorajhee.

— Imagine se uma simples aliança de casamento e um "sim" podem operar tamanhos milagres! — Cade argumentou. — Mac está muito bem aqui no Desert Rose, mãe. Nenhum de nós precisa se casar com a filha adotiva do rei Zakariyya Al Farid.

— É sua herança por direito, Kadar — Rose lembrou em voz baixa. — Ela foi roubada de nós há muitos anos. O casamento devolverá tudo aos seus devidos lugares.

Mac balançou a cabeça enquanto Cade preparava outra resposta veemente.

— Mamãe tem razão. Só preciso de um ou dois dias para absorver as informações. — O príncipe Makin, ou Mac, levantou-se e, alto e imponente, colocou-se atrás da mãe.

Cade viu mãe e filho trocarem um longo olhar silencioso. Mac assentiu, beijou o rosto materno e saiu.

Cade suspirou ao sentir o olhar firme da mãe.

— Já sei. Não sou um filho obediente.

— Tem razão. Não é.

— O dever real sempre me repugnou, mãe.

— Dever é uma palavra que anda de mãos dadas com outra, meu filho. Responsabilidade. — Rose bebeu um gole de chá. — Mac fará o que ele sabe ser certo para o Desert Rose, e ele também sabe que me fará muito feliz. Além do mais, não é pouco poder devolver a paz a dois países que tanto necessitam dela.

— Mac é um bom menino — Cade comentou com ironia.

— Você tem feito um bom trabalho cuidando da parte administrativa do Desert Rose. Deve saber que eventualmente essa aliança pode assegurar nossa posição como uma próspera fazenda cavalos árabes. O fator mais urgente, no entanto, é que teremos de volta a herança real que foi usurpada da família. Tenho certeza de que seu pai aprovaria, se fosse vivo.

— Não há nenhum ponto negativo em toda essa história, exceto pelo coração de Mac. Ele nunca foi do tipo que leva a vida com facilidade, como se nada tivesse importância.

— Não, Mac não tem essa característica que, por outro lado, é tão marcante em sua personalidade — Rose concordou. — E às vezes isso não é ruim, sabe?

— Ele é muito sério. E compenetrado, cauteloso... Vai sofrer muito se o casamento não der certo. Mac vai se culpar, no mínimo por conta de todas as responsabilidades envolvidas. Ele sempre foi conhecido por fazer tudo da maneira correta, por ser o bom garoto. Se essa princesa for uma mocinha mimada e arrogante, ou se eles não conseguirem transformar o casamento em uma união feliz, Mac certamente sofrerá.

— Enquanto você apenas diria, "Vá com calma, princesinha do papai, estamos no Texas! Não pense que as coisas por aqui são como você viu no seriado Dallas!".

— Talvez. — Ele encarava a mãe do outro lado da mesa, reconhecendo a frieza em seus olhos e o tom firme.

— Concordo que ela teria dificuldades para adaptar-se a Bridle. Por isso Mac irá viver em Balahar por pelo menos um ano. É importante que ele aprenda tudo sobre o país que um dia poderá governar.

— Mac já sabe disso?

— Não. É melhor reservarmos uma revelação chocante para cada etapa da conversa.

— Ele morrerá se tiver de passar tanto tempo longe dos cavalos. — Mas Cade sabia que Mac não faria queixas. Não se lamentaria nem tentaria escapar de seu destino. Apenas o cumpriria. Por Rose. Pelo Desert Rose. E por um país que nunca vira. — Droga! Já ouvi dizer que pesa a cabeça sobre a qual está a coroa, mas isso é ridículo.

— Balahar também tem cavalos árabes — Rose lembrou. — Mac poderá aprender muito nos estábulos do rei.

Cade sabia que Mac não teria muito tempo para visitar os estábulos do rei. Afinal, o objetivo de sua presença seria cortejar uma princesa e convencer a todos de seus dotes. E Mac nunca se sentira muito à vontade com as mulheres, ou em festas e reuniões sociais.

Por outro lado, Cade era quase um especialista nisso.

Ele se levantou.

— Vou conversar com Mac.

— Não tente convencê-lo a desistir. A decisão de Mac já foi tomada.

Cade encarou a mãe.

— Por que eu tentaria algo como o que está sugerindo?

— Porque não leva a sério sua herança — Rose disparou num tom ríspido, o que era incomum. — Isso é mais importante do que posso fazê-lo entender.

Cade deixou a cozinha. Tinha uma visão séria da vida. No entanto, dentre todas as características que haviam sido divididas entre ele e Mac, a leveza de espírito não tivera uma partilha igualitária.

Mac jamais seria feliz em um país estranho, brincando de ser príncipe. Seu coração estava no Desert Rose. Nenhuma princesa, por mais linda e disputada que fosse, poderia compensar essa perda.

— Não abaixe a cabeça — Cade sugeriu ao encontrar Mac apoiado em um poste de madeira do lado de fora da casa. Sabia para onde os olhos do irmão estavam voltados. Mac olhava para três cavalos, alguns dos reprodutores mais cobiçados e admirados em todo o mundo, que pastavam em um terreno cercado. Os olhos de Mac podiam estar nos cavalos árabes, mas Cade sabia que seu coração doía com a certeza de que, em breve, uma noiva teria de ocupar lugar mais importante. — Prometi a mamãe que não tentaria demovê-lo de nada, mas só quero lembrá-lo de que ainda não está noivo nem assumiu nenhum compromisso oficial. Não é obrigado a se casar com alguém a quem não quer.

Mac resmungou, demonstrando desânimo e frustração.

— Acha que não sei disso? Mas sou capaz de cumprir com o que mamãe chama de dever. Além do mais, que mal pode haver nisso? Não tenho tempo para procurar por uma esposa. Não sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo com relação a relacionamentos e garotas. O aspecto favorável de tudo isso é que a princesa não terá muitas expectativas sobre seu futuro marido. Ela também sabe que o casamento é arranjado.

— Já entendi. Se o cavalo é dado, não olhamos seus dentes. É isso que está dizendo?

— Mais ou menos.

— Talvez Serena esteja protestando contra o casamento. Ela pode estar criando problemas com relação à escolha do noivo.

— Já pensei nisso. Ela pode até estar sendo forçada a se casar, mas é possível que não esteja dando pulos de alegria. — Mac suspirou. — E essa idéia não me deixa muito animado, sabe? Preferia ter uma noiva que me quisesse. E embora esteja conformado com toda a história, estaria mentindo se afirmasse estar ansioso por deixar o Desert Rose.

— Você não é exatamente o tipo de homem que abandona tudo por uma mulher.

Mac riu.

— Agora está me ofendendo, Cade. Quer insinuar que sou como um garanhão inexperiente que precisa de ajuda para saber o que fazer com uma égua relutante?

— Confesso que pensei num cenário bastante semelhante ao que está descrevendo.

— Pois saiba que se enganou, meu irmão.

— Ah...

— Qual é o problema, afinal? Está se oferecendo para ir a Balahar conquistar a princesa por mim? Quer ser uma espécie de emissário romântico?

— Eu viajo muito. Você não. De fato, vai ter de atualizar seu passaporte. E tomar algumas aulas sobre como ser charmoso e envolver as mulheres. Precisa comprar roupas novas e um presente adequado para sua noiva. E não tem tempo para tudo isso.

— Não havia pensado nessas coisas.

— Porque está sempre ocupado demais com os cavalos. Eu estou habituado com a parte administrativa do Desert Rose. Não pode haver muita diferença entre conduzir as transações envolvendo um cavalo valioso ou uma noiva.

— Uma princesa.

— Devia ser sua princesa! Mac, você tem o direito de se casar com a mulher de seus sonhos. Para mim não faria muita diferença, mas para você...

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar silencioso. Cade podia ver Mac hesitando. Conhecia bem a criatura com quem dividira o útero materno. Mac cumpriria o que julgava ser seu dever, mas perderia o coração e a alegria de viver nessa jornada. E não suportava a idéia de vê-lo sofrer.

— Pense bem, meu irmão. Um engano como esse pode custar anos de sofrimento.

— E por que acha que você não sofreria na mesma situação?

Cade encolheu os ombros.

— Como mamãe está sempre dizendo, não levo a vida a sério. Não como você.

— O que faria? Desposaria essa mulher e depois a deixaria? — A voz de Mac soava incrédula.

— Bem, eu não me preocuparia muito com o assunto, isso é certo. Trata-se de um casamento arranjado. Assim que a princesa aprender a manter-se em seu lugar, certamente nos daremos bem. Enfim, tudo que estou propondo é que tentemos conhecer essa mulher antes de mandá-lo para um país estranho. Depois, ao menos saberemos em que tipo de encrenca estará se metendo. Sabe o que dizem sobre comprar uma mercadoria que não examinou. Você não compraria um cavalo sem antes examinar seus dentes, não é?

— Tem razão, é melhor ir no meu lugar. A princesa não vai ficar feliz quando apertar suas bochechas e cutucar seus molares.

Cade riu da piada. Depois balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho uma idéia, Mac. Vamos tirar a sorte. Sim, vamos usar palhas. O que tirar a menor ficará responsável por ir visitar a princesa horrorosa.

Mac empalideceu.

— Quem disse que ela é horrorosa?

— Se fosse muito atraente ou interessante, a família a estaria entregando a um governante de alguma nação importante, não tentando empurrá-la para nós. Se não for feia, deve ser mal-humorada, estúpida ou... Ah, eu não sei. Talvez tenha mau hálito. Confie em mim, Mac. Essa princesa é uma encrenca. Aposto que ela nem sabe cavalgar. Deve manter um empregado só para exercitar os cavalos que fazem parte de sua herança.

— Já chega! Vá buscar as palhas.

Cade riu do tom desesperado do irmão. Depois recolheu duas palhas que encontrou no chão e mordeu uma delas para torná-la menor. Exibindo-as para a inspeção de Mac, ele as ajeitou na palma da mão e cerrou os dedos.

— Pode tirar.

Mac engoliu em seco. Relutante, puxou a palha que estava mais perto dele. Cade sabia que seria assim. Ajeitara as palhas de forma a obter esse resultado. Mac nunca se desviava do curso. Desde que eram crianças, ele sempre tirava a palha mais próxima.

— Que sorte! — Cade exclamou. O rosto de Mac iluminou-se. — Fique aqui e cuide do Desert Rose. Eu vou conhecer a princesa e voltarei com informações valiosas. Tenho mesmo de ir à Arábia Saudita encontrar clientes em potencial. A visita à família real será apenas um pequeno desvio.

— Muito obrigado. Cade sorriu.

— Como pretende montar essa farsa?

— Diremos à mamãe que você precisa de tempo para pensar na situação. Ela nem vai saber que planejo ir investigar a princesa. Como só mamãe e nossas impressões digitais conseguem revelar quem é quem de nós dois, não teremos nenhum problema. Ninguém vai estender o tapete vermelho para o príncipe Makin antes de uma decisão formal ser anunciada. Pelo que deduzi da conversa com mamãe, as negociações em torno do casamento têm de ser secretas, ou o rei Azzam pode tentar um de seus truques diabólicos.

Mac balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho de ser honesto, Cade. Nunca gostei de intrigas políticas.

— Eu sei. Essa é uma atividade que não combina com a boa vida.

— É horrível ter de pedir ao próprio irmão para correr o risco de morrer em seu lugar.

O sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

— Quem disse que vou morrer por você? Vou entrar e sair daquele país tão depressa, que Azzam nem perceber que estive lá. Não se preocupe, Mac. Farei como combinamos e ninguém saberá de nada.

Cade havia trapaceado para tirar a palha menor. Não queria que o irmão fosse para Balahar. Mac não havia nascido para se casar com uma mulher que não amava, especialmente uma princesa que, no final das contas, podia ser difícil de lidar.

Cade, por outro lado, havia amado muitas mulheres com o mesmo entusiasmo, com a paixão de um homem atraente e confiante que sabia como satisfazer uma fêmea e ainda fazê-la sentir-se uma princesa quando o sol nascia e anunciava a hora do adeus. Mulheres difíceis eram uma variedade que ele não conhecia.

Acima de tudo, odiaria ver Mac sofrer. Se Mac estava feliz, Cade também se sentia contente.

Aquele não era o momento para empurrarem uma mulher para seus braços. Cade sentia-se aborrecido por sua mãe não ter percebido algo tão óbvio. Mac havia sido noivo no passado e estivera planejando o casamento quando descobrira que a mulher em questão esperava um filho de outro homem. Não gostava nem de se lembrar do sofrimento dele.

Depois, em dezembro do ano anterior, na festa de formatura da turma de sua prima Jéssica na Universidade do Texas, Mac havia desaparecido no meio da noite. Ao vê-lo na manhã seguinte, Cade tentara fazê-lo confessar onde estivera. Mac se mostrara evasivo, e ele passara a desconfiar de que o irmão havia conhecido uma mulher misteriosa. Apelara para todos os truques, de piadas a chantagem emocional, mas nada o convencera a se abrir.

Era uma atitude típica de Mac. Em seu lugar, Cade teria atribuído ao evento o carácter de uma simples aventura passageira. Talvez até tivesse pensado na mulher algumas vezes, mas não com frequência.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida. Ir a Balahar certificar-se de que a tal princesa não era o oposto da mulher maravilhosa que Mac merecia encontrar era um dever que cumpriria com satisfação.

E que a realeza fosse para o inferno.

— Não vou me casar com ele — a princesa Serena repetiu. — São muitos os príncipes disponíveis. Posso fazer minha escolha entre eles.

O rei Zak suspirou para não perder a paciência diante da teimosia da filha adoptiva. Adoptiva, sim, mas uma princesa de verdade como poucas que conhecera.

— Quero que você seja feliz. E também preciso tomar medidas para garantir a paz entre nosso país e Sorajhee. Não estou pedindo para transformar-se em um carneiro de sacrifício, ou em uma égua reprodutora. Seu casamento com essa família de grande tradição e popularidade entre a nossa gente serviria para pacificar os povos de Sorajhee e Balahar. Não pode ao menos conhecer o príncipe Makin?

— Oh, sim, posso conhecê-lo — Serena concedeu com um gesto arrogante. Olhos verdes e determinados iluminavam seu rosto, e as tranças castanhas pareciam ter o brilho do fogo. — Eu o conhecerei e serei uma filha obediente para o pai que tem sido tão bom para mim. Mas nunca amarei esse impostor real que lança suas garras sobre o nosso trono. Ele deve ser arrogante e autoritário como são todos os americanos. Jamais se adequará ao meu mundo. O facto de criar cavalos árabes não significa que teremos algo em comum.

— Rena! — O rei Zak exclamou surpreso. — Você é mais americana do que imagina. O sangue de seu pai biológico deixou mais marcas do que pode supor ou ver.

— Cresci em Balahar. Não posso ser americana. A ideia de ter um caubói por meu marido me causa... — Ela cravou os olhos no rosto paterno e suspirou aborrecida. — Está bem, vou cumprir meu dever — murmurou. Depois aproximou-se para beijar a testa do rei. — Por favor, perdoe minha lamentável falta de controle. Sei que está fazendo o que é melhor para todos.

— Mesmo? — O rei Zak perguntou aliviado.

— Entendo. Se fosse governante e tivesse de escolher dentre as opções que agora tem diante de si, não agiria diferente. Também amo Balahar e o povo deste país.

— Ah, Rena — o rei suspirou, tocando o rosto envelhecido com a mão suave da jovem. — Você tem sido para mim a filha com que tanto sonhamos, a rainha Nadirah e eu, e nunca conseguimos conceber. Obrigado, minha filha. Prometo que tudo vai acabar bem.

Serena fechou os olhos e acariciou o rosto do pai. Se tivesse sorte, o príncipe caubói não seria rude ou grosseiro, um sósia de J R Ewing tentando dominar o Oriente Médio através de um casamento de conveniência. Seu pretendente tinha muito a ganhar com o arranjo, enquanto ela tinha muito a perder. Liberdade. Orgulho. O sonho de apaixonar-se por um príncipe que escolhesse. Podia não ser uma Al Farid por nascimento, mas crescera como membro daquela família e aprendera a amar aquele país. Um príncipe do Oriente Médio havia sido sua mais doce esperança.

O príncipe Makin iria conhecê-la. Aceitaria sua corte. Ambos se conformariam com um casamento real que beneficiaria a todos e aos países envolvidos, especialmente ao pai que ela tanto amava.

Mas nunca, nunca amaria o príncipe Makin. Isso era algo que ninguém podia esperar dela.

Seu coração era o mais valioso de todos os tesouros, o que guardava com mais atenção e cuidado, e ele jamais pertenceria a um usurpador.

CAPÍTULO II

- Ouvi rumores de que a princesa Serena pode estar se casando — sussurrou a rainha Layla no ouvido do marido.

— Com quem ela se casaria? Existem poucos príncipes disponíveis e adequados à filha de Al Farid. — Azzam riu e levantou-se da cama. — Por que não procurar um casamento para Sharid, o filho dele?

— Sharif é jovem e destemperado, enquanto Serena, apesar de jovem, é mais flexível e susceptível aos desejos do pai. Também é possível que Zakariyya Al Farid esteja apostando nesse primeiro e pequeno casamento da filha para alimentar a confiança do povo em seu governo e conseguir mais tempo para realizar um casamento realmente vantajoso para o príncipe Sharif, um matrimónio adequado a um futuro rei... caso Zakariyya decida passar o trono da família a um herdeiro, em vez de unir-se a você.

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com tom frio, quase rancoroso, apesar do esforço para Layla para conter-se. Ela ergueu o corpo e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo, tentando recuperar a atenção do marido com a pose sensual. — Talvez deva ir procurar o rei para uma conversa e oferecer sua ajuda nesse difícil processo de escolher um marido para a princesa. Tenho certeza de que ele apreciaria seus conselhos.

Azzam olhou para Layla, sua atenção cativada pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir, não pela pose provocante.

— Está sugerindo que a filha adotiva do rei pode representar uma ameaça para o meu governo ou para o trono de Sorajhee? O poder nunca foi transmitido através das princesas.

Layla sentiu um certo desconforto ao pensar em Rose Coleman e nos quatro filhos que ela tivera. Por que ela nunca merecera tantas bênçãos de Alá? Mais importante, por que não conquistara Ibrahim antes de Rose ter se apoderado de seu coração? Todos os anos de segredo, dor e traição haviam começado no momento em que Rose roubara o coração de Ibrahim. Se ele a houvesse escolhido, Layla teria tido os filhos que seriam os herdeiros do trono de Sorajhee.

Tudo que conseguira ao longo dos anos seguintes ao assassinato de Ibrahim e ao exílio de Rose havia sido o declínio de seu poder na região. Mesmo que tramasse o assassinato do governante de Balahar, ainda restaria o príncipe da coroa. E Serena, e agora um possível casamento com um príncipe El Jeved, de acordo com o espião do palácio. Eram muitos os problemas em seu caminho.

Especialmente se os príncipes Coleman-El Jeved algum dia reclamassem seus direitos ao trono.

Layla olhou para o marido enquanto uma criada o ajudava com as roupas. Já não via mais o homem jovem e vibrante com quem se casara tão cheia de esperanças. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele ficaria contente entregando ao rei Zakariyya Al Farid os tronos de Balahar e Sorajhee. Como podia ser complacente! Ser a segunda colocada nunca a satisfizera.

E agora ainda tinha de lidar com os rumores sobre um casamento para Serena Al Farid. A jovem tinha idade para se casar. Não era o matrimónio que a preocupada. O rei Zak não se dera ao trabalho de discutir a união com Azzam, um fato de grande importância que parecia escapar aos olhos de seu marido. O segredo em torno dos planos de casamento significava que o trono de Balahar podia ficar ainda mais distante das mãos de Azzam, que ficaria apenas com Sorajhee, um país menor em extensão e importância.

Layla suspirou. Mais uma vez teria de ajudar o marido. Por trás dos bastidores, como sempre, um fato que a amargurava. Sabia que não cometera um erro ao roubar o filho caçula de Rose Coleman e entregá-lo ao rei Zak e à já falecida rainha Nadirah. Eles o criaram com tanto carinho! A ironia a perturbava. Até se dar conta de que o rei Zak podia estar planejando casar sua filha sem consultar Azam, não havia percebido que a oposição do marido como governante supremo estava em prejuízo. Mas com a rainha morta e Zak resistindo à solução de buscar consolo em seu harém, era de se supor que ele estivesse sentindo próximo o fim de seus dias de poder, e assim buscasse dar forma ao novo destino do país... sem consultar o rei por direito.

Azzam devia ser rei dos dois países, e ela devia ser a rainha. Era horrível pensar em todo o empenho necessário para preservar a importância que ela o marido tinham na união Balahar-Sorajhee.

Um dia, Layla jurou, seria a rainha. E nesse dia todos a adorariam de forma incondicional. Isso era tudo que queria.

Se havia uma coisa capaz de ocupar a mente de Mac com a mesma importância do gesto de Cade, esse assunto era a questão que deixara por concluir na noite da formatura de sua prima Jéssica, Onde estivera com a cabeça quando decidira passar a noite com uma das amigas da prima?

Mas a mulher que havia conhecido era tão linda! Era gentil e quieta, com cabelos castanhos como os pêlos de um filhote de cervo e olhos azuis como o céu do Texas. Cade tinha razão: levava mesmo a vida a sério. Não dormia com mulheres que não conhecia, e não as tratava como objetos descartáveis.

Algo havia acontecido com ele na noite da formatura de Jéssica, quando conhecera aquela jovem. Algo mais quente que o fogo e mais eletrizante que uma corrente de alta tensão, mais poderoso que o coice de um cavalo furioso e mais fascinante que o brilho das constelações no céu sobre o Desert Rose. Chegara a acreditar que talvez houvesse uma mulher ali esperando por ele, uma garota doce e muito diferente de sua ex-noiva.

E então ela desaparecera. Antes que tivesse uma chance de descobrir tudo sobre sua vida, todas as coisas que tanto queria saber, a mulher com quem vivera um interlúdio de amor desaparecera. Fora levada pelos primeiros raios de sol.

Devia estar contente. Nenhuma promessa, nenhum compromisso...

Mas uma centelha tocara seu coração quando menos havia esperado, e quando sua mãe mencionara a possibilidade de ele se casar com uma princesa, sentira o coração se abrir rasgado por uma ferida mortal.

Diante da atitude determinada do irmão e da certeza de que Cade só conseguiria ganhar algum tempo e adiar o inevitável, Mac decidiu que era hora de dar passo que há muito deveria ter dado.

Tinha de conversar com Jéssica. Faria com que a prima revelasse o nome de sua amiga sem se dar conta de suas intenções. Não seria uma tarefa simples. Jéssica era inteligente, perspicaz e implacável quando se dispunha a torturar os primos, uma espécie de vingança por tudo que havia sofrido ao longo da infância e da adolescência. Ele e Cade nunca se cansavam de provocá-la por causa dos olhos de duas cores. Se desconfiasse de seu interesse pela tal garota, Jéssica arrancaria todas as informações necessárias sobre o envolvimento e depois o atormentaria sem trégua.

E isso seria um desastre. Conhecendo a prima como conhecia, sabia que ela provavelmente descreveria a garota de seus sonhos. O que não seria justo, uma vez que não estava certo de ser correspondido em seu interesse. Afinal, haviam feito um acordo tácito naquela noite, estabelecendo que as horas de prazer e ternura seriam suficientes para ambos.

E Mac não era homem de faltar com sua palavra.

Mas não tinha escolha. Jéssica era a única de posse da informação que ele queria.

Mac encontrou-a no estábulo, escovando o garanhão Jabbar. Mais velho, mas ainda um belo animal da raça árabe, Jabbar tolerava a presença próxima de poucas pessoas. Jéssica e o cavalo pareciam ter um acordo sobre quanta atenção um macho podia suportar. Era evidente que o animal não se incomodava com o toque de suas mãos.

Por outro lado, por que se incomodaria, se recebia apenas instruções firmes, porém ternas, e elogios? De sua parte, Mac preferia não dar motivos para as piadas ferinas e os comentários debochados da prima.

— Jess — chamou-a em voz baixa, tomando cuidado para não assustar o garanhão.

— Olá, Mac. — Ela o recebeu com um sorriso, mas continuou dedicada à tarefa.

Talvez esse fosse o melhor momento para interrogá-la, quando ela estava distraída com outra coisa. Mac começou com tom esperançoso:

— Hoje estive vendo algumas fotografias de sua formatura.

Ela sorriu sem encará-lo.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Mac coçou o queixo. — É surpreendente que tenha conseguido se formar com notas tão boas.

— É surpreendente que você tenha conseguido se formar — ela respondeu com a rapidez de costume.

Mac sorriu. As brincadeiras eram um disfarce que mantinham em sigilo seu verdadeiro objectivo.

— Também fiquei espantado por ter conquistado tantas amizades. É evidente que elas puderam conhecer um lado de sua personalidade que nós daqui nunca vimos.

— Cale a boca, Mac. Sempre reservei minha melhor parte só para você.

— Oh, eu sei disso! Fico imaginando se algum dia pensou em convidar suas amigas para visitarem o rancho. Se sente falta delas, deve saber que esta casa também é sua. Pode trazê-las quando quiser.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Estamos planejando uma viagem só para mulheres. Uma das garotas vai se casar, e a viagem será uma espécie de despedida de solteira. Se todas começarem a se casar, essa pode ser uma das últimas chances para nos reunirmos assim.

Mac sentiu o coração apertado.

— Que notícia espantosa! Qual delas vai se casar? Jess fitou-o com expressão curiosa.

— Por que quer saber?

— Por nada. Estamos conversando, e como você comentou...

— Não creio que a conheça.

— Talvez esteja enganada. Talvez eu a conheça melhor do que pode imaginar.

Voltando sua atenção para a escova e os pêlos de Jabbar, ela respondeu:

— Susie Anderson.

Não. Seria capaz de apostar que não havia ido para a cama com uma Susie. Podia até sentir o coração mais leve.

— Todas elas parecem ser ótimas amigas. Quero dizer, pelo menos aquelas que conheci na formatura.

Jéssica assentiu.

— Obrigada por elas.

Chegara a um beco sem saída. Não podia simplesmente perguntar sobre uma delas em especial e fornecer uma descrição detalhada. Não sem despertar suas suspeitas.

— Tia Rose disse alguma coisa sobre uma viagem que você estaria planejando para os próximos dias — ela comentou com um sorriso debochado. — Uma lua-de-mel, talvez.

Mac encarou-a, os olhos tomados pelo choque por ouvi-la falar com tanta facilidade sobre um assunto em que preferia nem pensar. Não. Não podia questioná-la sobre uma de suas amigas quando já estava praticamente prometido para outra mulher.

— Talvez — foi tudo que ele respondeu antes de sair apressado do estábulo.

Rose não acreditou nem por um minuto que os filhos estavam conformados com a ideia de um casamento arranjado. O príncipe Makin ficara chocado e podia até ter concordado com a sugestão, mas no dia anterior o príncipe Kadar exibira um brilho curioso nos olhos, uma indicação de que, como mãe, devia estar preparada para tudo. Rose sorriu. Kadar exigiria um pulso muito mais firme e, ao mesmo tempo, muito mais ardiloso quando chegasse o momento de planejar seu noivado. Se ao menos tivesse consciência da importância de sua origem, de como era realmente um príncipe árabe! Sua esposa teria muito trabalho para mantê-lo afastado do harém.

Ibrahim havia sido muito parecido com o filho em sua paixão pelas mulheres... até conhecê-la. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de encontrar uma parceira adequada, alguém capaz de conquistar o coração de Kadar.

Já havia notado que Makin estava mais reticente que nunca com relação aos seus envolvimentos com o sexo oposto, tendo chegado ao extremo de afirmar certa vez que jamais se casaria. Por isso o considerara mais adequado para o noivado com Serena Al Farid, a despeito de ser ele o segundo filho na linha de ascensão ao trono.

Como gostaria de ver os filhos reconquistando seu lugar de direito! Realizar o casamento antes de Azzam descobrir tudo seria um golpe de sorte. Seus príncipes mereciam a herança deixada pelo pai deles.

Mas não havia contado com a firme oposição de Kadar ao noivado do irmão gémeo. Talvez com o tempo ele compreendesse que Makin, com seu tão propalado desgosto pelos relacionamentos amorosos, poderia ser mais beneficiado pelo arranjo. Mac não teria de investir seus sentimentos nem apostar seu coração, o que seria mais adequado a uma personalidade reservada com a dele.

Talvez devesse explicar seu ponto de vista a Kadar. Precisava fazê-lo entender que não havia arranjado um casamento para o filho por simples ganância, por desejar o poder ou visar ganhos materiais. A compreensão de Cade podia ser a chave para conquistar seu apoio. Rose foi procurá-lo em seus aposentos.

O quarto de Kadar estava vazio. Quando se virou, ela encontrou Ella no corredor.

— Viu Cade? — Rose perguntou à governanta. Ella fitou-a com expressão espantada.

— Ele partiu para a Arábia Saudita esta tarde, senhora.

Como podia ter esquecido? Os planos para o casamento de Mac a estavam perturbando mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Eu havia esquecido. Obrigada por me lembrar. Não tinha importância. Deixaria a conversa para quando o filho retornasse de sua viagem de negócios. Alguns dias não fariam muita diferença, e assim teria tempo para lidar com Makin.

— Ella — Rose virou-se de repente para chamá-la. — Sabe se Mac está em casa?

— Ele foi ver os potros perto do Estreito. Não sabia, senhora? Ele disse que iria. — A expressão de Ella era de perplexidade.

Rose balançou a cabeça antes que pudesse demonstrar a própria surpresa. Makin não costumava desaparecer daquela maneira! Talvez sua sugestão de um casamento arranjado o houvesse incomodado mais do que ele desejava admitir.

Por outro lado, alguns dias de solidão enquanto digeria a surpreendente sugestão dada pela mãe podiam ser o melhor caminho.

Por um momento, Rose considerou a possibilidade de Kadar estar tramando alguma coisa. Era estranho que os dois irmãos houvessem desaparecido ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ela decidiu que a ideia era tola. Kadar e Makin já eram homens. Não cometeriam nenhuma estupidez.

Cade ficou atónito quando seu avião foi recepcionado por um grupo respeitoso de homens vestindo longas túnicas e ornamentos de cabeça. Embora estivesse usando jeans e botas, ele aceitou e retribuiu os tradicionais cumprimentos árabes.

— Seja bem-vindo, príncipe Makin — disse um oficial de expressão séria e grave.

— Eu... — Cade começou. E parou para engolir em seco. Aquele era o momento para ser honesto, para revelar que não era o príncipe que eles pensavam. — Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui — disse. Tudo que fizera havia sido telefonar para o conselheiro do rei informando que passaria pelo país para uma rápida reunião com o governante antes de seguir viagem. Não esperava ser recebido com honras reais!

— O rei espera por sua chegada — anunciou um homem mais alto, olhando para Cade enquanto apontava para uma limusine preta.

Cade entrou no automóvel.

Estou fazendo tudo isso por meu irmão. Sou perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver a um almoço com o rei. Não será uma tarde de golfe com um cliente em potencial nem nada parecido. E só um almoço, uma conversa amena e, com sorte, uma chance de olhar rapidamente para a princesa. Depois irei embora daqui.

Sentia o estômago oprimido diante dos cinco homens carrancudos acomodados em torno dele na limusine. Era evidente que aquela era uma missão de extrema importância que poderia acarretar grande prestígio e dignidade para os que a cumprissem com êxito. As janelas blindadas eram uma prova concreta da importância de sua presença. Seu irmão não teria apreciado tratamento tão solene.

Qualquer princesa que vivesse protegida por aquele bando de sujeitos mal-humorados devia ser insuportável.

Sim, estou fazendo o melhor por meu irmão.

A princesa Serena Wilson-Al Farid deixou que as criadas a vestissem. Fora informada de que seu pretendente já estava a caminho do palácio para conhecê-la, e a notícia a surpreendeu-a a ponto de deixá-la taciturna. Aparentemente, ele estava mais ansioso do que a princesa pelo arranjo. De certa forma, essa ansiedade era como um elogio para ela.

Em outro sentido, podia significar que o príncipe Makin estava muito interessado em solidificar sua posição dentro da família real e possivelmente assegurar um trono para si mesmo no futuro. Esse era o cenário mais provável, e Serena tinha de admitir que não gostava muito da sensação de ser apenas um meio para a realização dos sonhos ambiciosos de um homem.

E no entanto, era essa a realidade de sua situação.

— Está muito bonita, princesa — disse uma das criadas.

Não teria importância se estivesse feia como a intriga, mas, mesmo assim, ela assentiu e agradeceu pelo cumprimento respeitoso.

As moças inclinaram as cabeças em sinal de obediência e saíram do quarto. Serena olhou para o rico tecido que fora arranjado sobre seu corpo de forma habilidosa a fim de cobri-la sem esconder suas formas femininas, sua beleza e seu charme. Adornos de ouro e ametista realçavam o brilho de seus cabelos e a profundidade dos olhos.

Tanto esforço para ficar bela! Um desperdício, levando em conta que o beneficiado seria um caubói americano.

Só restava esperar que o príncipe Makin fosse gentil, que fosse ao menos atraente o bastante para ser olhado à luz do dia sem causar repugnância, e que não fosse muito convencido. Os americanos sempre pensavam maravilhas sobre eles mesmos. Os homens em geral eram assim.

Se ele acreditava ser um homem impressionante capaz de arrebatá-la e levá-la do palácio em seu garanhão árabe, seria difícil esconder seu desânimo.

Saberia como era o príncipe em menos de trinta minutos.

No corredor além da porta do quarto, a movimentação de algumas amas excitadas chamou sua atenção Tanta comoção devia significar que o príncipe havia chegado.

Serena fechou os olhos para compor-se e esperou que as criadas entrassem para chamá-la.

A porta se abriu.

— Ele chegou! O príncipe já está no palácio! — uma delas anunciou com tom de euforia.

Serena olhou para o grupo.

— E já ouviram algum rumor sobre como ele é? Todas a encaravam com evidente desconforto.

— Falem de uma vez — ordenou a princesa. — Preparem-me para o pior.

— Ele é alto — disse uma delas.

— Fala alto e tem voz forte — acrescentou outra.

— E não está vestido de maneira apropriada — contou a terceira. — Não para um príncipe.

As sobrancelhas de Serena ameaçavam encontrar a raiz dos cabelos.

— Sejam mais claras. Estou começando a ficar realmente assustada.

— Ele está vestindo calça jeans e usa botas e um chapéu, minha senhora — explicou sua criada de confiança.

Serena ergueu os ombros, disposta a esconder o desânimo que a invadia. Não queria tornar-se alvo das línguas afiadas da corte. Nem embaraçaria seu futuro esposo demonstrando relutância.

— Levem-me até ele — disse.

CAPÍTULO III

No minuto em que entrou no palácio, Cade compreendeu que havia subestimado o calor da recepção programada para o príncipe Makin. A ideia do rei Zak sobre um encontro rápido e uma conversa amena não incluía um pequeno grupo de conselheiros. Um aposento imenso que poderia ser confundido com um salão de baile estava repleto de pessoas usando trajes cerimoniosos e muitas jóias. Era um evento planejado para agradar e impressionar um futuro governante.

O rei Zak devia acreditar que qualquer coisa menor do que estava oferecendo seria um insulto ao príncipe Makin.

— Balahar e seu rei dão as boas-vindas ao príncipe Makin — anunciou um assessor do trono.

Cad foi levado para frente da sala. Passou por inúmeras mulheres muito belas, mas todas baixavam os olhos quando ele se aproximava. Se estivesse em posição diferente, seria difícil resistir à tentação de tirar proveito da riqueza e do afeto que via ali.

O rei de Balahar esperava sentado em seu trono no extremo oposto do salão, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso orgulhoso. Cade foi conduzido até bem perto da plataforma que sustentava o trono, e lá ele se inclinou e esperou até sentir que o rei tocava seu ombro, um sinal de que podia erguer o corpo.

E foi então que ele viu a princesa. Ela foi chamada de algum lugar atrás do trono e assumiu sua posição ao lado do rei. Vestida em ouro e púrpura, a jovem exibia mais ornamentos brilhantes nos cabelos castanhos que chegavam quase a tocar sua cintura. Podia ver seus olhos, porque ela não os mantinha baixos como rezava o costume. Também não se inclinava numa mesura humilde, como suas criadas indicavam aflitas que ela devia fazer. Apenas o encarava com aqueles fabulosos olhos verdes que o examinavam com a mesma curiosidade demonstrada por ele.

Não era alta, mas também não era pequena.

De fato, tinha a estatura perfeita para ele. Cade a encarava, a princesa sustentava seu olhar, e toda a corte esperava tomada por uma mistura de ansiedade e esperança.

Nunca vira uma mulher como aquela. As palavras que passavam por sua mente não eram nada nobres: Que maravilha! Estou diante de uma deusa! Mac vai ter um ataque quando descobrir que é um felizardo!

A princesa nem piscava, tal a intensidade com que o encarava. De fato, era tão penetrante aquele olhar, que ele teve de sorrir. Havia sido examinado e verificado por outras mulheres antes, mas aquela jovem deixava a timidez para suas irmãs árabes. Era fácil perceber que a calça jeans e as botas não condiziam com seu padrão de elegância, mas algo nele havia despertado o interesse da filha do rei, apesar de tudo.

Então, ela estava tão relutante quanto seu irmão. Também não compraria um cavalo sem antes certificar-se da saúde de seus dentes.

Cade não conseguiu conter o impulso. A jovem era tão linda, que ele sorriu abertamente.

A corte explodiu em assobios estridentes e aplausos entusiasmados.

— Seja bem-vindo à família, príncipe Makin — disse o rei Zak. — Saber que aceitou minha filha Serena traz grande alegria ao meu coração.

Serena sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito ao ouvir o pai pronunciando as palavras decisivas. Estava decidido, ela pensou abalada enquanto ouvia as vozes excitadas a sua volta. O rei Zak abraçou o novo genro, e depois o príncipe inclinou-se diante dela, segurando sua mão para beijá-la com cortesia e respeito.

Uma sensação estranha a invadiu. Choque. O príncipe caubói não seguia os costumes, e sua conduta a surpreendia. Sentimentos estranhos a dominavam provocados pelo contacto dos lábios com sua pele. Estava agitada, assustada, irritada... O que devia fazer? O que aquele homem esperava dela?

— Sorria para mim, princesa — ele murmurou.

O comando rouco aumentou a confusão. Aquela voz buscava sua cumplicidade, despertando nela o desejo de contentá-lo de todas as maneiras.

Não era aquilo que desejava sentir por um marido que não escolhera. Havia jurado que não sentiria nada por ele.

Mesmo para uma princesa que conhecia seus deveres, o magnetismo que ameaçava destruir seu bom senso era envolvente, perigoso. Antes que Serena pudesse obedecer ao comando de seu príncipe, as pernas se dobraram numa cortesia covarde e breve e ela escapou para o refúgio de seus aposentos.

Não posso continuar! Não posso me casar com um homem que olha para mim como se fosse capaz de devorar-me com um único beijo!

Momentos depois as criadas a alcançaram. Não havia como fugir de seu destino. Agora que o príncipe Makin assinalara ter aceito o casamento arranjado, o futuro estava selado. Seus cabelos foram escovados de forma a caírem livres até sua cintura, desprovidos dos adornos dourados. Uma fragrância cujo objetivo era inebriar o noivo foi aplicada em suas têmporas e entre os seios.

Serena foi levada a uma pequena antecâmara onde o rei e o príncipe Sharif, o outro filho adoptivo de rei Zak, esperavam por ela em companhia de seu príncipe. A expressão no rosto do príncipe Makin era impagável. Ele fora coberto por tecidos finos muito diferentes da calça jeans com que chegara, trajes mais apropriados a um príncipe árabe em sua cerimónia de casamento. Por causa da urgência e da necessidade de sigilo, as únicas pessoas presentes na sala além dos noivos e dos familiares da princesa eram o conselheiro directo do rei, a criada favorita de Serena e o oficial que realizaria a união. Por um momento ela imaginou se o príncipe Makin estava surpreso ou até mesmo frustrado com a falta de pompa em torno da cerimónia, mas isso era impossível. Havia sido a mãe dele, Rose Coleman-El Jeved, quem enfatizara a necessidade do segredo.

A cerimónia foi concluída em poucos minutos. Atordoada, Serena se deu conta de que não só estava casada com o usurpador americano, como seria beijada por ele. Com o coração aos saltos, fechou os olhos e fez uma prece para que o beijo fosse rápido.

Para um homem acostumado a lidar com todo o tipo de situação, mais tarde Cade teria de admitir que havia sido pego de surpresa. Em primeiro lugar, nunca imaginara que um simples sorriso indicaria que estava aceitando a princesa como sua noiva. Em segundo lugar, tinha de confessar que seus conhecimentos sobre o idioma árabe não haviam sido suficientes para esclarecer o que acontecia quando, pouco antes, fora levado a um aposento onde suas roupas ocidentais foram trocadas por outras típicas daquele país. Constatando que se metera em uma enorme confusão, optara por manter a boca fechada.

Admitir que não era o príncipe Makin àquela altura dos acontecimentos acarretaria tão grande vergonha para a família, que a ideia nem merecia ser considerada. Podia até imaginar a humilhação estampada no rosto da mãe, caso fosse desmascarado. O príncipe Sharif o encarava com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, uma sobrancelha erguida, os lábios distendidos como se ele fosse o dono do mundo. Como se pudesse adivinhar o desconforto do americano na armadilha que montara para si mesmo.

Cade olhou para a armadilha tentadora chamada Serena. Estava amarrado àquela linda mulher. A julgar pela expressão apavorada em seu rosto, imaginava que estavam ambos presos em um curral que nenhum deles queria compartilhar.

Talvez fosse aquele olhar assustado e relutante. Ou o brilho frio em seus olhos. O facto era que estava a um passo de fazer o que, sabia, ela não queria que fizesse. Mas era um príncipe, e isso significava que podia beijar a noiva se quisesse. E queria. Afinal, estavam juntos naquela armadilha. Ela que compartilhasse de sua aflição.

Cade pousou os lábios sobre os da princesa apavorada. Como as asas de uma borboleta que se liberta do casulo, aqueles lábios se abriram sob os dele.

Ao sentir a rendição silenciosa, Cade teve a sensação de finalmente poder entender o entusiasmo do rei Salomão ao escrever seu famoso Cântico.

Por mais impossível que parecesse, por mais errado que fosse tocar a princesa prometida a seu irmão, beijar Serena Al Farid fez Cade sentir-se o mais poderoso e rico dos reis.

Serena Wilson Al-Farid era um tesouro.

CAPÍTULO IV

Meus espiões afirmam que o casamento foi realizado — Layla contou a Azzam —, e o facto de não termos sido convidados é insultante.

— Ninguém foi convidado — Azzam consolou-a. — Tire isso da cabeça.

— Não consigo. — Layla fervia por dentro. A falta de interesse e preocupação de Azzam com relação à situação a perturbava a ponto de ousar pressioná-lo. — Azzam, você confia demais em Zak!

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Francamente, não tenho mais a mesma sede de intrigas do passado.

— Pois eu ainda estou sedenta — Layla confessou com tom amargo. — O trono de Sorajhee é o único prémio que me resta a esta altura da vida e quero ver a jóia polida até brilhar muito mais.

— Está falando como uma mulher velha e tola.

O orgulho misturado à impaciência criavam um perigoso coquetel de emoções no coração ressentido de Layla.

— Não falaria assim se soubesse tudo que tive de fazer para proteger o que é seu por direito! Como pode sequer pensar em permitir que Zakariyya arranque tudo isso de você?

Azzam fitou-a com ar intrigado e atento.

— Começo a duvidar da sensatez de não ter estabelecido uma punição por seus actos ardilosos do passado. O que fez por mim, além de ter sido como um osso entalado em minha garganta com suas exigências por mais poder? Mais de tudo! Você me esgota, mulher! Não é de espantar que eu passe cada vez mais tempo cercado pela paz de meu harém.

Layla envolveu-se no robe, puxando o tecido aveludado sobre o corpo, usando-o como um escudo contra o desdém do marido. O início do ódio por aquele homem devorava sua alma. Que golpe contra seu orgulho havia sido aquela notícia! Depois de tantos anos trabalhando para certificar-se de que nenhum Coleman-El Jeved reclamasse o trono, um deles havia reaparecido das brumas do passado como um pesadelo justamente para apoderar-se do trono. Devia ter feito mais do que convencer Azzam a banir Rose e roubar um dos filhos da mulher americana. Devia ter exigido os corpos dos outros três príncipes Coleman-El Jeved quando surgiram os rumores sobre a morte de todos. Mas tivera certeza absoluta de que afastar Rose ou trancá-la em um sanatório seria suficiente para pôr fim a qualquer ameaça futura à ascensão de Azzam ao trono.

— Peço que me dê licença agora — ela disse com tom gelado enquanto se inclinava diante do marido. — Gostaria de recolher-me.

Azzam encolheu os ombros, revelando completo desinteresse pela esposa petulante.

Mais ressentida do que nunca, Layla retirou-se do aposento. Mas um pensamento a acompanhava.

É tolice não enxergar o perigo que está diante de seus olhos, Azzam!

Mas Layla via o perigo. E era seu dever tomar providências para que nada se interpusesse entre ela e o premio que cobiçava acima de tudo.

Balahar.

Felizmente, ainda tinha algumas possibilidades. Se o casamento entre os príncipes não fosse consumado naquela noite, a união não seria considerada legal e duradoura. E descobrira que o americano estava a caminho de um país vizinho onde mantinha negócios.

Como o espaço entre o presente e o momento da partida era muito pequeno, o novo marido de Serena encontraria dificuldades para consumar o matrimônio real.

Layla sorriu e agradeceu a Alá pelas poções inibidoras e pelos espiões reais.

Serena e Cade estavam sentados lado a lado à mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho e mais comida do que podiam comer. Um servo vestindo roupa de gala mantinha-se atrás deles, antecipando suas necessidades. Cade ignorou o chá que o criado deixou perto de seu prato. Não precisava de nenhuma bebida, e também não sentia fome.

O que queria realmente era conversar com Serena, e ela não havia pronunciado mais do que duas ou três palavras até então. Pretendia ignorá-lo?

— Imagino que não esteja muito contente com o casamento — ele disse com tom neutro.

— Tenho certeza de que posso dizer o mesmo sobre você.

Serena fitou-o com uma sinceridade que cativou sua confiança.

— Devo confessar que você é motivo de alívio para mim — Cade começou, pensando em elogiar a princesa. — Temia que fosse...

— Feia? — ela completou.

— Talvez pouco atraente. — Preferia não correr o risco de ser grosseiro ou indelicado.

— É bom saber que não ficou desapontado com minha aparência. De minha parte, também esperava deparar-me com um americano antipático e arrogante. E também estou bastante aliviada.

Cade ergueu os ombros.

— Deve conhecer a história de minha família. Meu pai era árabe.

— Mesmo assim, é mais moreno do que eu imaginava. — Seus olhos seguiram pela porção de pele nua do pescoço até o início do peito, passando pela cobertura da túnica para chegarem às mãos. — E não é o playboy imprestável que eu esperava conhecer. Tem as mãos de um homem que trabalha duro.

— Deve assistir a muitos programas da televisão americana — ele comentou sorrindo. O criado aproximara o copo de chá ainda mais de seu prato, e ele o empurrou para longe. — Que outras impressões erradas posso corrigir neste momento?

— Devo ser honesta, príncipe Makin — Serena anunciou, assustando-o ao mencionar honestidade e o nome de seu irmão na mesma frase, lembrando-o de que fora bem pouco honesto com ela e com todos os outros até então. — Sempre sonhei escolher meu príncipe, um árabe de origem real. Amo Balahar e não gostaria de deixar meu país. Sou mais árabe do que americana.

— E eu sou mais americano do que árabe. — Ele parou para pensar. Mac jamais suportaria viver em Balahar; não seria feliz naquele país exótico do oriente. E Cade acreditava que a vida no palácio seria um teste para sua paciência depois de alguns poucos dias.

— Creio que vai acabar morando na América novamente, princesa.

— Não quero deixar meu povo.

— Está casada comigo — ele lembrou com firmeza.

— O que espera que eu faça?

— Sinceramente? Espero que reclame o trono de meu país. Não foi por isso que se casou comigo?

— Não tenho nenhum interesse no trono. — Ele empurrou o copo pela última vez, olhando para o criando com ar de censura. — Leve o chá. Não quero bebê-lo.

O criado apressou-se em remover o copo com expressão preocupada. Cade não conseguia explicar o que sentia, mas algo naquele homem o aborrecia além do razoável. Talvez estivesse tenso por conta do problema com a princesa. Ele concentrou toda a atenção em Serena.

— Posso afirmar com toda segurança que nenhum dos Coleman está interessado no trono de Balahar.

— Por que diz isso?

— Só para que conheça a verdade, princesa, caso tema ter se casado com o irmão errado. Temos todos a mesma opinião sobre esse assunto. — Era verdade. Mesmo que não estivesse se passando por Mac, jamais se interessaria pelo trono ou por tudo que compunha o cenário real.

Exceto, talvez, pela princesa. Serena era linda e sensual, uma espécie de brasa ardente escondida sob muitas camadas de tecido fino. Mas não conseguia imaginá-la com Mac.

Oh-oh. Não quero nem pensar nisso.

— Escute, princesa...

— Importa-se de usar meu nome? — ela o interrompeu. — Por alguma razão, quando diz princesa, tenho a impressão de que não está usando o termo como uma prova de respeito. Sinto que poderia trocá-lo por docinho, boneca ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, e não gosto dessa sensação.

Ela o encarava com firmeza.

Pego de surpresa, Cade hesitou antes de oferecer um sorriso largo.

— Deve ser sua atitude — a princesa continuou. — Ou o tom de voz, não sei. De qualquer maneira, prefiro que me chame de Serena quando estivermos juntos e sozinhos.

— Quer pedir mais alguma coisa, Serena?

— Tudo que peço é que seja sempre honesto comigo. Não esperava uma união de amor, mas apreciaria manter um relacionamento de respeito e franqueza.

— Certo. — Ele jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa, incapaz de comer a comida fortemente temperada. — Tinha certeza de que me casaria com uma princesa mimada que seria apenas um adorno em minha casa.

— Lamento desapontá-lo. — Seus olhos eram como duas chamas queimando os dele.

Cade tamborilou com os dedos sobre a mesa, um gesto que fez o criado adiantar-se antecipando suas necessidades. A atitude servil piorou ainda mais seu humor, principalmente porque o chá que havia recusado fora substituído por outra coisa, uma bebida que também não pretendia ingerir. — Podemos dispensar esse sujeito? Ele é como um animal de estimação tropeçando em nossos pés.

O primeiro lampejo de um sorriso passou rapidamente pelos lábios de Serena, mas pelo menos estivera ali.

— Faça como quiser. Não me importo.

Cade ergueu a mão para dispensar o criado, que deixou a sala relutante.

— Muito bem, vou deixá-la aqui enquanto sigo viagem para concluir meus negócios. Depois voltarei e trarei um presente.

— Então não pretende... não vai...

— Creio que não — ele a interrompeu. — Não seria sensato.

— Mas... o casamento não é considerado legal ou duradouro se não for consumado.

— Quer que ele seja duradouro? — Cade encarou-a curioso.

— Eu... não sei ao certo. Não creio que possamos ter muito em comum. No entanto, uma separação partiria o coração de meu pai.

Era isso. Sua mãe também não ficaria muito feliz, especialmente quando descobrisse o que o filho havia feito no Oriente.

— Não quer fazer amor comigo? — Serena perguntou de repente.

Cade sentiu a garganta seca. O corpo todo reagiu electrizado à questão simples.

— Eu quero, princesa — respondeu, sem demonstrar o escárnio ou a ironia de antes. — Mas você já disse que quer honestidade, e tem o direito de ser atendida por seu marido. E não posso corresponder à sua expectativa agora.

— O que quer dizer?

Ele suspirou. Depois inclinou-se para chegar mais perto do ouvido da princesa. O perfume que ela usava tomou seus sentidos de assalto, fazendo-o lamentar o que tinha a dizer.

— Não sou o príncipe Makin.

Serena conteve um sorriso, pensando no estranho senso de humor do príncipe.

— É claro que você é o príncipe Makin. Caso contrario, meu pai saberia.

— Tenho um irmão gémeo. Ele é o príncipe Makin. Sou o príncipe Kadar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se isso é verdade, por que está mentindo para meu pai? Para o povo de Balahar?

— Não tinha a intenção de casar-me com você quando vim para cá. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Não tive tempo ou oportunidade para deter o fluxo dos acontecimentos. Quando me dei conta de que havia concordado em desposá-la, não quis insultar o rei Zak dizendo que havia mudado de ideia.

— Entendo. — Serena tentava disfarçar o desânimo crescente. — Quero dizer, não, eu não entendo. Não se casou comigo pelo trono de Balahar, como já disse antes.

— Não.

A ira por ter sido insultada crescia em seu peito, mesmo sabendo que o sentimento era irracional.

— Onde está o príncipe Makin, seu irmão? Onde está o homem com quem eu devia ter me casado?

— Em casa, cuidando do Desert Rose.

— É emissário de Makin. Ele o mandou para espionar-me.

— Não. Quero dizer, talvez. Tinha negócios para resolver na Arábia Saudita e me ofereci para vir a Balahar conhecê-la. E evidente que eu não planejava que a visita terminasse dessa maneira.

— Você se ofereceu para vir me conhecer. Como tudo isso soa... americano! — A raiva crescia depressa, ameaçando seu controle e até mesmo a educação que recebera do pai. — E, em vez de simplesmente conhecer-me, aproveitou para se casar comigo!

Cade a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Tem todo o direito de estar zangada. Espero que possamos anular o nosso casamento, porque ele não foi consumado. Então poderá se casar com meu irmão gémeo, seu verdadeiro pretendente, se é que podemos chamá-lo assim.

— Ou?

— Presumo que haja uma condição em tudo isso. Uma alternativa mais benéfica a sua família, por exemplo.

Cade encolheu os ombros.

— Ou... você pode ir embora comigo. Não gosto de voos comerciais, e meu co-piloto já está esperando por mim no aeroporto. Teremos sigilo e privacidade.

— E qual seria o propósito de acompanhá-lo?

— Visitar meu país e conhecer Mac. É justo, não? Afinal, nós mesmos determinamos as regras do jogo. Você também pode tirar proveito delas.

Serena recusou-se a sorrir da sugestão, embora o tom de voz do marido sugerisse ironia.

— Príncipe Kadar, não pode brincar com uma situação tão séria.

— Não estou brincando. — Ele se aproximou para tocar os cabelos da princesa com reverência. — Pelo contrário. Você é a mulher mais linda que já conheci. Estou falando sério.

As duas sobrancelhas da jovem se ergueram em sinal de surpresa.

— É difícil acreditar em tais elogios quando eles são proferidos por um playboy.

— Não sou nenhum playboy!

— Um homem que vai visitar um país estrangeiro para analisar mercadorias só pode ser um especialista. Caso contrário, seu irmão não o teria enviado — ela decidiu com convicção. — Além do mais, sua personalidade sugere que, por mais difícil que seja a situação, por mais complexo que seja o problema, você sempre espera poder resolver tudo e virar as coisas a seu favor. Não gosto dessa característica, sabe? Você lembra o príncipe Sharif.

— Não pode estar me comparando a um príncipe mimado!

— Oh, não? — Foi a vez dela sorrir com sarcasmo.

— Quer dizer que julga conhecê-lo bem, mesmo tendo passado apenas trinta minutos com o príncipe?

— Ele é muito parecido com alguém que conheço.— A voz soava pensativa. — E posso dizer que ele não gosta de mim.

— O que prova que meu irmão tem intuição, afinal— O sarcasmo persistia em sua voz. — Se desconfiou de um homem que estava mentindo para ele, que se casou com sua irmã sob falsos pretextos, e não é mais príncipe do que qualquer outro homem que habite a cidade além das paredes deste castelo..

— Pertenço à família que mencionei — Cade respondeu com tom seco.

— É preciso mais do que um simples acidente biológico para fazer um príncipe. Não basta ter sangue real. Nunca mais ouse criticar meu irmão, e nem tente virar essa situação a seu favor. Recuso-me a ser manipulada para servir aos seus propósitos. — Ela cruzou os braços. — Como sabe que não vou procurar meu pai agora mesmo e revelar o que você fez?

— Porque você sabe que nunca tive a intenção de prejudicá-la. Entendo que esteja um pouco ofendida por eu não desejar a consumação e a continuidade do casamento, mas tem de entender que meu irmão é...

— Acho que vou ficar com você — Serena anunciou de repente. — O castigo por seu comportamento irresponsável será justamente lidar com as consequências de seus atos.

— Escute aqui, não sou uma criança ou um de seus criados para me dar ordens como...

— Você me enganou. Não tente fazer o papel da parte prejudicada, príncipe Kadar, quando eu fui ofendida por seu comportamento. — Serena podia perceber que Kadar não gostava de ver a sorte se voltando contra ele, e o sentimento de poder a impeliu a falar sem pensar. — Sei que me acha bonita. E eu também o considero interessante.

— Interessante?

— Um pouco. E tolerável. — Usaria todos os sortilégios femininos para puni-lo. — Estou presumindo que seu irmão gémeo é igualmente atraente, mas ele se deixou lesar permitindo que me roubasse dele, e não posso admirar essa atitude em um homem.

— Espere aí! Eu não tive a intenção de roubá-la!

— Não estou disposta a enfrentar a anulação de meu casamento. Sei que existem pessoas cujo maior desejo é ver meu pai enfraquecido, e tamanha hesitação representaria um golpe significativo para o poder de um governante.

— Não estou entendendo seu raciocínio, princesa.

— É claro que não. Não passou a vida toda cercado pelas intrigas reais e pelos espiões do palácio. É tudo muito simples: momentos depois de termos anunciado esse nosso problema, os inimigos de meu pai seriam informados. Eles usariam em proveito próprio o tempo necessário para a anulação do casamento. Em outras palavras, não posso pôr em risco a estabilidade do governo de meu pai por causa de um ato inconsequente. Está casado comigo, e vai permanecer casado comigo.

— Isso está soando como uma ordem, princesa, e não gosto de receber ordens.

Serena ouviu a frieza em sua voz e viu o brilho determinado em seus olhos. Aquele era um homem que não gostava de ser pressionado. Havia força em cada gesto dele.

Kadar seria útil para Balahar e Sorajhee.

Alá provia de formas estranhas, mas seus caminhos não deviam ser questionados por uma princesa que desejava, acima de tudo, ser a melhor para o povo de seu país.

— Não é uma ordem, meu príncipe — ela negou, suavizando a voz para mascarar sua obstinação. — É apenas um favor que peço em retribuição por uma ofensa. Estamos envolvidos em uma situação delicada criada por você, não por mim. Sei que é um homem que sempre assume a responsabilidade por suas ações, e estou certa de que não gostaria de causar nenhum constrangimento a mim ou a meu pai.

Cade considerou os argumentos subtis em silêncio. Serena podia perceber que ele refletia sobre suas palavras, embora não estivesse nada satisfeito.

— É claro que vai ter de dar explicações a seu irmão. Terá de dizer a ele que o plano que traçaram juntos não se desenrolou conforme esperavam. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Mas, se ele o enviou em seu lugar, não ficará muito aborrecido por eu ser sua, e não dele.

A afirmação era verdadeira. Kadar nem se moveu. Não tentou protestar ou argumentar, o que confirmou suas suspeitas sobre o príncipe Makin nunca ter desejado o matrimónio. Não queria um marido que não a quisesse. Durante o tempo em que frequentara a universidade na América, havia aprendido muitas expressões idiomáticas, e uma delas dizia que era melhor um diabo conhecido a outro desconhecido.

E aquele diabo nem era tão diabólico assim. Seria forte por Balahar, e ela o considerava atraente como homem. Serena examinou seus motivos por mais um momento, tentando certificar-se de que não era seu coração de mulher que causava a relutância em desistir do marido.

O criado entrou na sala com mais comida e outra bebida diferente para o príncipe Kadar, e Serena tomou sua decisão.

— Deixe-nos! — ela ordenou.

O homem obedeceu prontamente.

— Não beba esse líquido — ela disse a Kadar.

— Por que não?

Havia esperado que ele a questionasse.

— Trata-se de uma droga.

Os olhos do príncipe examinaram o copo antes de encontrarem os dela.

— Muito bem, tenho duas perguntas a fazer. A primeira: Ia permitir que eu bebesse o chá que foi servido no início do jantar? A segunda: Por que tolera um espião em seus aposentos?

— Você não fez nenhum movimento que pudesse indicar sua intenção de beber o chá, e por isso estava seguro. Meu pai está tentando cercar de conforto seu hóspede tão honrado. Ele o está homenageando, e você deveria beber e comer em reconhecimento aos esforços de seu anfitrião. O espião contava com suas boas maneiras para drogá-lo.

— Ah... Peço desculpas por não ter cooperado com um plano tão perfeito.

— E tolero, como você disse, um espião em meus aposentos, porque é melhor manter um espião conhecido. Se me livrar dele, a rainha Layla encontrará outro elo enfraquecido no palácio para arcar com o trabalho sujo, e eu não saberia identificar o traidor por algum tempo, o que seria perigoso.

— O diabo conhecido é melhor do que o desconhecido. — Cade sorriu.

— Exatamente. Fico feliz por termos pensamentos tão parecidos. É um bom começo para o nosso casamento.

A conversa causava um desconforto que ele não conseguia esconder.

— Por que alguém desejaria envenenar-me, se não represento nenhuma ameaça ao trono ou ao povo local?

Serena riu, notando a tensão dos músculos sob a pele morena. Era evidente que o homem não gostava de se sentir ameaçado, especialmente fora de seu elemento.

— Eu não disse que era veneno. Disse que era uma droga, e suspeito de que o objetivo da bebida seja impedi-lo de fazer amor comigo.

Cade ergueu os ombros e afastou-se dela.

— Não vou fazer amor com você.

— Não? — A voz era risonha e relaxada. — Nunca sentirá desejo por mim, príncipe Kadar?

— Eu... Eu... — Como poderia responder? — Acha que estarei sempre sob a ameaça de drogas? Todos os dias? É só para que não faça amor com você?

— Suponho que eles conheçam sua intenção de deixar Balahar em breve. O criado deve tê-los informado de todos os planos que possa ter discutido com meu pai. No futuro, não se esqueça de que as paredes têm ouvidos e ninguém é confiável.

— Que jeito mais estúpido de viver!

— Você parece ser um homem esperto e forte. Certamente sobreviverá, assim que aprender algumas habilidades necessárias à vida na corte. — Serena sorriu para encorajá-lo. — Voltando ao dilema que enfrentamos aqui, se não puder cumprir com seu dever conjugal antes de partir, o casamento pode ser desfeito. Anulado. A rainha Layla teria tempo e oportunidade para pensar em uma centena de motivos pelos quais este casamento não deve prosseguir. Talvez milhares de motivos, levando em conta que deve estar muito ofendida por não ter sido convidada para o casamento. E como disse antes, não é do interesse de Balahar que alguém desfaça nosso casamento. Sendo assim, temos de fazer amor.

Serena viu quando ele respirou fundo. Os olhos passearam por seu corpo numa análise subtil e rápida. A julgar pelas pupilas escuras e dilatas, não havia nada de repugnante na tarefa proposta.

— Você pensa mais depressa que eu. Preciso de algum tempo para reflectir sobre tudo isso. Não sei se posso fazer amor com uma mulher que devia pertencer a meu irmão. Minha mente ainda pensa em você desse jeito.

Ela se aproximou, perturbando-o com seu perfume feminino e com os gestos insinuantes e delicados.

— Príncipe Kadar, seu irmão nunca me quis.

— Ele nem teve uma chance de descobrir se a queria ou não.

— O prémio é sempre entregue ao corredor mais veloz — ela lembrou, tocando a mão dele com a ponta dos dedos. — Nesse caso, a coroa, com todos os benefícios e pesares, vai para o guerreiro mais ágil. E esse guerreiro é você, príncipe Kadar.

— Só porque Mac...

— Eu o escolho — ela disse com sinceridade. — O casamento arranjado para seu irmão agora é seu.

Admirava a consideração do príncipe pelo irmão. Kadar era um homem capaz de colocar os desejos e as necessidades de outras pessoas acima dos dele, e essa era uma qualidade necessária em um governante forte e justo. Sim, Kadar era o príncipe ideal para Balahar.

— Príncipe Kadar, prometo que nunca serei uma esposa exigente ou pegajosa. Sou uma mulher independente. Não terá de pensar nas maneiras de manter-me entretida, nem terá de tratar-me como o cãozinho de estimação que aparentemente esperava encontrar. Sou uma mulher que deseja trabalhar sempre pelo país que ama. — Serena parou para respirar fundo, sabendo que a resposta do marido selaria seu destino e o de todo o reino. — Sendo assim, meu príncipe, acha que sou atraente o bastante para despertar seu desejo? Quer fazer amor comigo?

CAPÍTULO V

Cade olhou para Serena e sentiu a garganta seca. Ela estava brincando? Fazer amor com a princesa seria a realização de um sonho, podia sentir o desejo pulsando em suas veias apenas por estar perto dela.

Fizera amor com um número suficiente de mulheres para saber que a experiência com Serena seria mais profunda, um prazer capaz de tocar sua alma. Também sabia que tê-la em seus braços e beijá-la seria diferente de tudo que experimentara antes.

E não só por ela ser sua esposa. Nem por ter se oferecido com aquela mistura fascinante de doçura e ousadia.

Serena era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que havia conhecido, e a diferença não era uma mera consequência de sua linhagem. Aquela mulher o teria excitado mesmo que a houvesse conhecido no mais pobre e sujo beco do mundo.

Ela o fascinava.

— Gostaria muito de fazer amor com você — disse num sussurro rouco e sufocado que não teria podido controlar. — Nunca duvide disso.

Os olhos dela o atraíam enquanto a princesa esperava pela conclusão do que tinha a dizer. O que poderia falar? Não havia nenhum porém, nada que servisse para alterar a simples realidade do que viviam. Queria despi-la lentamente removendo cada um dos véus. Descobrir seus mistérios seria tão excitante quando a ideia de penetrar nos véus das Noites Árabes, desfrutando de seu corpo camada por camada.

Não havia ido a Balahar procurando por uma esposa. Mas ela era sua esposa. O que fazia dele seu marido.

Poderia vasculhar todo o mundo sem nunca encontrar outra mulher como aquela.

Mas também podia perdê-la.

— Chame de volta o espião — ele disse de repente. Serena encarou-o por um instante. Cade pegou o copo sobre a mesa e derrubou o líquido contido nele em um vaso próximo. Depois pegou a taça da princesa e transferiu seu conteúdo para o outro copo, o que seria dele.

— Shadi — ela chamou em voz alta sem desviar os olhos do marido.

O criado entrou em seguida.

— Já terminamos — Serena anunciou.

— Não totalmente, minha princesa — Cade anunciou com tom doce. Depois ergueu o copo num brinde silencioso para que o criado pudesse vê-lo... e sorveu todo o líquido de uma só vez. — Ah! Tão delicioso quanto seus lábios!

Serena ergueu os olhos numa reação impaciente, mas o servo se mantinha atrás de sua cadeira e, por isso, não pode ver a expressão que teria sido reveladora. Cade sentiu vontade de rir e bocejou com exagero.

— Acho que vou tomar um banho — disse. — Irei procurá-la em seus aposentos mais tarde, minha princesa.

Serena levantou-se.

— Como quiser, meu príncipe. Shadi o levará à sua suíte.

— Ótimo. Estou exausto como um velho cão de caça — ele comentou com um sotaque texano exagerado.

A expressão do criado era de puro triunfo. Cade bocejou novamente. O homem fez uma mesura antes de indicar a direção que deveriam seguir.

— Até logo, princesa — Cade despediu-se com tom monótono e sonolento. — Espere por mim.

Serena girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu da sala. Kadar sorriu.

— Muito bem, Shadi, meu velho. A menos que tenha um tapete mágico esperando por mim...

Shadi atravessou o hall e seguiu por um longo corredor. Cade o seguia com passos lentos, quase preguiçosos.

— Puxa, estou mesmo muito cansado. E depois de tanta excitação...

O criado nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Sabia que o príncipe o seguia. Finalmente, Shadi passou por um arco e entrou em um aposento amplo decorado com muitas cortinas de veludo e móveis dignos de um príncipe. Cade atirou-se sobre a cama como se estivesse muito fraco.

O silêncio comprovava a suspeita de que Shadi o observava, analisando sua posição e certificando-se de que dormia de fato. Cade não movia um único músculo.

Depois de um momento, ouviu os passos abafados do servo deixando o quarto. Ainda esperou mais alguns minutos para não correr riscos, e só então levantou-se.

— Príncipe Kadar — uma voz chamou do outro lado da janela do quarto.

— Serena! — Ele se aproximou da janela aberta e saltou por cima do batente para se juntar à esposa.

— Você é um péssimo ator! Felizmente, Shadi é tão confiante que não desconfiou de sua representação sofrível.

Cade riu.

— Muito obrigado — respondeu com tom debochado. — Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para impressioná-la, princesa.

— Por que fingiu ter bebido a poção?

— Você mesma disse que era melhor saber quem é o espião. Ele acredita ter executado sua tarefa, e agora correrá ao encontro de seu comandante para anunciar que é um bom soldado. Enquanto isso, você e eu embarcaremos no meu jatinho particular e partiremos para o Texas. Sei que não vai ser a lua-de-mel com que sonhou, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, é o melhor que podemos fazer. Vamos sair daqui antes que nos descubram.

Serena resistiu por um instante.

— Devo dizer adeus a meu pai e ao príncipe Sharif.

— Não podemos correr esse risco. Logo o espião saberá que a poção não surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Tem razão. Sim, é claro que está correto — Serena murmurou infeliz. — Se tem certeza...

— Creio que é o único caminho possível, princesa. Longe daqui, cercada pela segurança do Desert Rose, não poderá ser atacada por espiões nem prejudicada por poções ou outros truques. Teremos tempo para nos conhecermos melhor.

— Não quer fazer amor comigo antes disso, não é?

— Oh, sim, eu quero fazer amor com você. Mas um casamento precisa de outras coisas para sobreviver. Sexo não é suficiente. E não gosto da idéia de ficar pulando de um lado para o outro como um macaco adestrado só porque a "rainha Lana" está puxando os cordões de suas marionetes.

— Rainha Layla.

— Que seja. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Não importa o nome dela. O que importa é o destino do nosso casamento. Farei o que quero e só agirei de acordo com os meus termos.

— Você não é como os outros homens — Serena apontou em voz baixa. — Por isso confio em você. Farei o que está dizendo, porque sei que age de acordo com o que acredita ser melhor, com o que julga ser correcto. Um homem como você saberá tomar as decisões certas por muitas pessoas.

Durante alguns segundos eles se olharam em silêncio.

— Vamos embora — Serena decidiu, ajustando o véu negro que cobria quase todo seu rosto. Apenas os olhos ficavam à mostra. A jilba negra ocultava o resto do corpo. — Estou ansiosa para conhecer esse Texas que faz homens tão fortes.

Se Rose Coleman ficou surpresa ao ver o filho errado voltando para casa com a princesa Serena, tinha muita experiência em esconder suas emoções para demonstrar. Ela se adiantou e recebeu a jovem com um abraço.

— Seja bem-vinda ao Texas e ao Desert Rose, princesa Serena.

— Obrigada. — A jovem sorriu tímida ao conhecer a sogra. — O Texas parece ser tão quente quanto Balahar.

Rose sorriu.

— Os últimos meses do verão serão ainda mais parecidos com o clima ao qual está habituada. E faremos o possível para que tenha conforto no Desert Rose, embora não estejamos em um palácio.

— Tenho a sensação de que vou gostar daqui. — Queria apenas ser educada e gentil, mas sentia mesmo que gostaria de afastar-se das intrigas da corte... e de saber mais sobre o estilo de vida do homem com quem se casara.

— Aqui não temos espiões — Rose comentou sorrindo.

— Não quero ser tratada como membro da realeza enquanto estiver em sua casa. Não quero ser tratada como uma princesa. Quero ajudar, e estou ansiosa para fazer as mesmas coisas que vocês fazem. — Ela olhou para o avental de cozinha amarrado na cintura da sogra. Rose não podia ser considerada doméstica, embora fosse mais dedicada ao lar e caprichosa em suas atividades rotineiras do que se podia esperar de alguém em sua posição. Ela exibia uma postura graciosa e tinha um discurso elegante. Seu comportamento era refinado, sem parecer snobe ou arrogante.

Serena vira muitas fotos da falecida princesa Grace de Mónaco. Nunca conhecera ninguém mais parecida com ela do que Rose Coleman. Suspeitava de que a semelhança seria ainda maior quando ela envelhecesse alguns anos, embora já tivesse algumas rugas no rosto.

Talvez fosse a vida no rancho. Serena admirava uma mulher capaz de sacrificar sua beleza pela segurança dos filhos e pelo lar onde os criava. Rose teria levado uma vida mais fácil se houvesse permanecido isolada em seu castelo de princesa?

Mas, nesse caso, seus filhos teriam corrido grande risco. Serena conhecia bem os perigos inerentes à vida real.

Rose Coleman teria vestido andrajos e passado fome para não permitir que os filhos fossem prejudicados.

Serena sorriu para a sogra.

— Sinto-me muito abençoada por poder estar aqui. Sei que minha visita será breve demais.

Cade se mantivera encostado em uma parede, o ombro sustentando todo o peso do corpo. Ao ouvir as palavras da esposa, ele se ergueu com súbito interesse. Depois virou-se e deixou a sala sob o olhar intrigado da princesa.

Qual era o problema, afinal? O príncipe sabia que ela voltaria ao seu país, não? Uma coisa era deixar Balahar para que pudessem dedicar algum tempo à construção do casamento. Respeitara os desejos do príncipe Kadar com relação aos primeiros dias da vida conjugal. Ele manifestara o desejo de conhecê-la melhor antes de... antes de...

— Por que está vermelha, princesa Serena? — Rose perguntou curiosa.

— Por favor. Não quero ser uma princesa enquanto estiver aqui. — Serena protestou em tom suave a fim de não ofender sua anfitriã. Mas podia sentir o calor que se espalhava pelo rosto, e embora Rose não insistisse no comentário sobre seu rubor, ela se perguntava se a sogra sabia que estivera pensando em seu filho num sentido mais físico e íntimo. Sobre em como seria quando vivessem a intimidade conjugal.

Distante como estava de Balahar, sentia-se ainda mais afastada de Cade. A ideia de fazer amor com ele a excitava, mas não podia imaginar como se tornariam próximos a ponto de ele realmente desejar fazê-la sua mulher.

Cade sustentou o olhar severo da mãe antes de encarar o irmão. Mac parecia incomodado. Ele e Serena haviam sido apresentados, e Mac já expressara seu alívio por não ter se casado com a princesa.

— Ela é linda, Cade — disse com sinceridade. — Mas não é meu tipo de mulher. Não teria sido feliz com esse casamento arranjado. Não que esteja insinuando que você deva assumir minha responsabilidade, mas...

— Sei que não vai acreditar nisso, mas tive uma chance de desfazer o casamento. Podia ter escapado. Droga, podia ter dito que tudo não passava de um grande engano. Mas não foi o que fiz. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Foi o que me fez perceber que eu não era imune à situação.

— Creio que não soube escolher minhas palavras. Não quis me referir à princesa como uma responsabilidade... Um fardo...

— Sei que não foi isso que quis dizer, meu irmão. Só não quero que fique com a sensação de que fiz algo que não queria fazer. Ninguém segurou uma espada contra o meu pescoço, isso é certo. Cheguei a pensar que só me casaria se fosse submetido a esse tipo de pressão, mas isso foi antes de conhecer Serena.

— Gosta tanto assim dela? — Mac espantou-se.

— Não sei. Mas ela é minha esposa e, por alguma razão, sinto-me feliz sempre que penso nisso.

Mac bateu em suas costas.

— Nesse caso, parabéns, mano! Espero que seja muito feliz.

Rose acompanhava a conversa com atenção.

— Aquele seu compromisso fora da cidade, Mac... Foi só uma desculpa, não?

— Mais ou menos — ele respondeu. — Queria mesmo ir ver os potros, mas também precisava ficar sozinho para pensar em meu noivado.

— Não sabia que Cade planejava desposar a princesa Serena sob falsos pretextos? — Ela olhou para o recém-casado com ar de censura. — Vejo que a culpa é toda sua. O que fez foi uma grande falta de respeito com o rei e comigo, Kadar. Não é capaz de tratar a realeza com a seriedade devida?

— Mãe... — Mac começou. Mas Cade o interrompeu.

—Talvez não tenha demonstrado a seriedade que você gostaria de ver, mas, assim que cheguei lá, comportei-me com o devido respeito e segui todos os passos determinados para um visitante em território real. Percebi que havia acontecido um mal-entendido com relação à minha presença em Balahar. Embora nunca tivesse planejado desposar a princesa, também não poderia ter recuado naquele momento. Sei quanto isso tudo é importante para você, mãe. E por isso também é importante para mim.

No corredor, Serena afastou-se da porta com os passos delicados de um espião do palácio. Não queria ser servida, não desejava ser um incómodo para a nova família, e por isso decidira ir à cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. E o que encontrara? Um conselho familiar privado. Sentia o coração pesado por motivos que não conseguia compreender de imediato.

Nunca havia imaginado que o marido não cobraria os deveres conjugais que qualquer esposa devia cumprir.

Embora não soubesse exatamente o que acontecia quando duas pessoas faziam amor, o corpo enviava sinais que ela traduzia como desejo, como uma intensa vontade de estar nos braços de Kadar.

Compreendia a necessidade de Cade de preservar as aparências no lar de sua família, mas... a conversa que ouvira a ferira mais do que cabia a um casamento arranjado entre dois desconhecidos. Aparentemente, o príncipe não esperava nada dela, e por isso não podia pôr nada na mesa de negociações. Especialmente cobranças sentimentais. Não tinha nada para oferecer a um homem?

Para uma princesa acostumada a negociar desde os primeiros passos, aquele era um fato difícil de aceitar.

— O casamento terá de ser anulado — Rose anunciou. — Por melhores que tenham sido suas intenções, Kadar, você não é o príncipe que o rei Zak acredita ter contratado para a filha.

— Não — Cade respondeu categórico. — Mac não quer se casar com a princesa. — Ele respirou fundo. — E eu quero permanecer casado com ela.

— Desde quando incluiu o casamento em seus planos de vida?

— Desde que vi Serena pela primeira vez. — Cade olhou para o irmão tentando fazê-lo entender que estava sendo sincero. — Eu não teria encontrado sozinho uma mulher capaz de conquistar meu amor, mãe. Ser atirado nos braços dela foi à solução encontrada pelo destino.

— Não creio que possa ser feliz assim, Kadar — insistiu Rose. — Confie em mim. Sua natureza não vai permitir que seja feliz vivendo uma situação na qual foi forçado a envolver-se. Você não é o tipo de homem que acata outra vontade além da sua.

— Ninguém me forçou a nada. Não há nenhuma outra vontade suplantando a minha,

— Não é verdade. Foi a minha vontade que o impeliu a agir. Fez isso por Mac. Foi a Balahar no lugar dele, sem dúvida esperando salvá-lo de problemas futuros. Agora está casado e se recusa a admitir, inclusive para si mesmo, que precisa encontrar um meio de livrar-se desse lamentável erro. — Rose suspirou. — Não quero ser a portadora de tão grave notícia. Prefiro não ter de contar ao rei Zak que o casamento de sua filha não é verdadeiro. Você praticamente a raptou do país sob as barbas de todos! — Ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. — Mesmo assim, não podemos manter essa mentira.

— Eu falarei com o rei. Talvez possa convencê-lo de minha sinceridade.

— Hum! O rei Zak vai exigir mais do que sua sinceridade. É bem provável que ele peça sua cabeça!

— Por quê? Afinal, qual é o problema? Por que Mac é melhor do que eu? Serena não conhecia nenhum de nós!

— Está dizendo que o rei deve simplesmente contentar-se por ter um marido para a filha? — Havia incredulidade na voz dela. — Você ou qualquer outro homem, não teria feito diferença? É isso que está insinuando?

— Só estou dizendo que a quero, enquanto meu irmão não se interessou por ela. Eu cuidarei bem de Serena se ela sentir que pode ser feliz aqui, ao meu lado.

— Sua vontade não tem a menor importância nesse caso, meu filho — Rose suspirou cansada. — Sinto muito. É escandaloso que noivos sejam trocados e que negociações sejam ignoradas. Parece traição, e esse não é o melhor caminho para conquistar a confiança do sogro.

— E quanto à vontade da princesa? Ela pode preferir viver comigo a casar-se com Mac. — Cade estava certo de ter impressionado Serena. Pelo menos esperava tê-la impressionado.

— Esses detalhes não têm nenhuma influência num casamento real.

— Não me considero casado com a realeza. Não viveremos em Balahar. Eu nunca serei um governante.

— Esse é um ponto sobre o qual você e Serena jamais chegarão a um acordo. Ela se casou com a expectativa de continuar sendo uma princesa. Duvido que queira ser esposa de um rancheiro. Nosso mundo é muito diferente do dela, Cade. Não conheço muitas mulheres capazes de enfrentar a transição.

Cade reconheceu que aquele era um argumento válido. A vida nos ranchos do Texas havia esgotado muitas mulheres.

— Preciso de algum tempo com Serena — disse. — Um tempo durante o qual ela se ajustará ao rancho antes de decidir se quer continuar casada comigo, vivendo aqui. Por quanto tempo acha que conseguiremos escapar do rei Zak?

CAPÍTULO VI

- É a primeira vez que vejo aquele brilho nos olhos de Cade — Rose contou. Estava sentada à mesa da cozinha com o irmão, Randy, e a cunhada, Vi, e sabia que podia confiar nos dois mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Por isso compartilhava com o casal o dilema que tanto a afligia. — Minha primeira reação foi pensar em telefonar para o rei imediatamente. Mas quando notei que Cade estava se esforçando para não demonstrar seu verdadeiro desejo... Ele quer tempo para tentar fazer a princesa Serena gostar do Desert Rose. Ou melhor, ele precisa desse tempo para tentar conquistá-la, para lutar pelo coração e pelo amor da princesa.

— Nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia — Vi confessou animada. — Como terminou a conversa com Cade?

— Eu concordei em pensar numa forma de tentar deter o rei Zak. Afinal, toda essa situação é muito irregular.

Randy riu.

— O amor é capaz de levar um homem a cometer muitas irregularidades.

Rose notou o olhar estranho de Vi para o marido. Mas o momento passou, e o rosto de sua cunhada retomou a mesma expressão relaxada e agradável que ela sempre exibia.

— Como podemos ajudá-la com isso, Rose? Oferecer ajuda era típico daquela mulher bondosa e sempre tão amiga.

— Não sei. Neste momento, preciso de alguém que me escute e me ajude a decidir se apoiar o romance de Cade com a princesa é a atitude mais correcta.

— Nossos ouvidos estão sempre disponíveis — Randy garantiu sem demora.

— A primeira coisa que deve fazer é acomodá-los em quartos separados — Vi sugeriu.

— Quartos separados? — perguntou o marido confuso.

— Sim, é claro! Por que o espanto? Não concorda comigo?

— Bem, suponho que sim. Sei que as mulheres encaram o sexo de um jeito muito diferente dos homens. Separá-los pode prolongar e até fortalecer o relacionamento. Por outro lado, se saciarem logo a sede e...

— Randy! — Vi exclamou chocada. — Estamos discutindo o futuro de uma princesa!

— Que é exactamente como todas as outras mulheres, pelo menos nesse aspecto. Ela certamente quer ouvir palavras doces e elogios sinceros a sua beleza, ao seu poder de sedução e...

— E acha que o único lugar onde se pode dizer essas coisas é no quarto?

A resposta à pergunta de Vi foi o silêncio. Rose sentiu uma onda de calor tomar seu rosto de assalto. Era claro que seus mais queridos aliados tinham um problema para resolver, embora Vi parecesse dar mais importância à questão do que o marido.

— Acho melhor discutirmos tudo isso em outra ocasião — ela murmurou.

— Sentimentos femininos à parte, o rei Zak não vai querer que a filha seja devolvida em outras condições se não aquelas em que ela deixou o palácio — Vi afirmou categórica. — Isto é, caso ela decida que o Desert Rose e o príncipe Kadar não podem fazer parte de seu futuro.

— Tem razão — Rose concordou. — Talvez peça a ajuda de vocês para aproximá-los um pouco mais, caso julgue necessário interferir. — De repente ela se dava conta de que Randy e Vi também precisavam de ajuda no departamento amoroso. Talvez mais do que seu filho e a princesa. A descoberta era surpreendente, porque sabia que Randy estava empenhado em preparar uma festa surpresa para celebrar o aniversário do casal. — Por outro lado, imagino que um período longe das manipulações da corte e até de qualquer esforço bem-intencionado como o que acabei de mencionar pode ser a melhor solução.

— Quer que eles permaneçam casados? — Randy indagou. — Tem alguma objeção à união de Cade e Serena?

— Não sei como explicar ao rei tudo que aconteceu. Ele ficará com a impressão de que nos unimos para enganá-lo. Talvez exija a devolução imediata da filha. Um casamento arranjado pressupõe uma negociação clara e honesta desde o início. Os dois lados sabem o que estão aceitando e oferecendo. Mas é tudo muito mais difícil para mim, porque vi o brilho possessivo nos olhos de meu filho. Confesso que gostaria de vê-lo apaixonado por uma mulher inteligente e forte como a princesa Serena. Estou muito impressionada com ela. Quero que Cade mantenha seu casamento, desde que os dois sejam mesmo compatíveis.

— Estaria disposta a interceder por Cade se constatasse que os dois têm chance de construir um casamento feliz e sólido? — Vi perguntou.

— Certamente. Ainda me lembro de como é querer alimentar um amor e fazê-lo durar além de todas as expectativas. — Rose suspirou com os olhos húmidos e a mente tomada pelas lembranças. — Não há como descrever o sentimento de alguém cujo coração encontrou seu par em outro ser humano.

Mesmo sabendo que seu orgulho havia sido atingido, Serena decidiu não demonstrar seus sentimentos a ninguém. Não forçaria Cade a permanecer atado a um casamento inesperado e indesejado. Havia sonhado muito com um príncipe para conformar-se com alguém que não a queria.

Serena amarrou na cintura um avental semelhante ao que vira em Rose e começou a descascar as batatas que haviam sido deixadas em uma tigela sobre a pia da cozinha.

— Temos uma cozinheira — Cade disse ao entrar na cozinha. — Não precisa se ocupar com isso.

— Prefiro manter-me ocupada. Além do mais, sua mãe preparou a comida hoje à tarde. Vi o avental que ela usava quando chegamos e reparei em como ela descascava as batatas. Sou capaz de executar uma tarefa tão simples.

O olhar de Cade sugeria confusão.

— Minha mãe gosta de cozinhar.

— E acha que eu sou diferente dela? Também gosto de cozinhar. — Se não havia preparado nada nos últimos anos, se nunca fizera mais do que pipocas na universidade, Cade não precisava saber. A faca que manipulava não se movia com a mesma facilidade de quando a vira na mão de Rose, nem a casca da batata era removida com a mesma regularidade. De facto, a batata parecia girar entre seus dedos com alguma relutância, uma aliada pouco cooperativa em sua demonstração de orgulho e competência.

— Vai acabar conhecendo um pronto-socorro americano se continuar assim — Cade a preveniu. — Deixe-me mostrar como deve fazer antes que acabe se cortando.

— Homens não descascam batatas — Serena argumentou, ignorando a sugestão e manuseando a faca com mais cuidado.

— Este homem faz o que quer — respondeu Cade, segurando a mão dela para detê-la.

Serena parou. Nunca um homem estivera tão próximo! Os guardas do palácio de seu pai e suas próprias criadas ficariam chocados.

— Não deve se aproximar tanto — ela disse, embaraçada e incapaz de dar atenção à lição que devia estar recebendo, uma vez que as cascas já caíam dentro da pia.

Cade hesitou, interrompendo os movimentos seguros.

— Não estou perto de você, princesa. Não como espero estar um dia.

Podia sentir o hálito quente na nuca exposta pelo penteado, um rabo-de-cavalo apropriado para o trabalho na cozinha. Arrepios percorriam seus braços e pernas.

— Perdoe-me, mas não estou acostumada com tanta familiaridade.

— Você me pediu para consumar nosso casamento — ele apontou. — O que pode ser mais familiar?

Uma onda de calor cobriu seu rosto provocada pelo tom debochado.

— A consumação teria sido apenas um ato para dar legitimidade à nossa união.

— Humm... Não foi isso que disse quando estávamos a caminho da consumação, como você prefere chamar, princesa. — Cade deixou a batata descascada dentro de outra vasilha e pegou mais uma para repetir a tarefa, as mãos segurando as dela e guiando seus movimentos.

Serena ficou ainda mais tensa quando os dedos começaram a mover os dela, executando uma espécie de dança que ia aos poucos removendo toda a casca da segunda batata. A película escura caía dentro da pia como uma longa fita circular. Suas emoções eram semelhantes e também iam sendo removidas para revelar um coração virginal.

Não. Era uma princesa. Podia esconder os sentimentos como estava habituada a fazer.

— Que outro nome acredita que eu possa dar, príncipe Kadar, além de consumação? — ela perguntou com tom frio. — Está corrigindo o uso que faço do seu idioma, ou fazendo piadas como um colegial tolo?

Cade aproximou-se ainda mais, e Serena sentiu um calor rígido aninhado na base de sua espinha. Era chocante. Um beijo prolongado, porém suave, foi depositado em sua nuca sob o rabo-de-cavalo, e ela pulou, jogando a batata dentro da pia antes de se virar para encará-lo. Podia ver um brilho feliz em seus olhos.

— Eu jamais corrigiria o uso que faz do meu idioma, princesa Serena, mas também não me comportaria como um colegial tolo.

Cade deslizou as mãos por seus braços numa carícia lenta, mas não tentou beijá-la novamente. Ela esperou que o coração se acalmasse e retomasse o ritmo normal para poder voltar a respirar e, no entanto, tomou consciência do calor da mão em sua cintura mesmo enquanto pensava em fugir, apesar dos limites impostos pela pia. O coração batia cada vez mais depressa, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse esperar que o príncipe se afastasse.

— Quando fizer amor com você, princesa — ele disse com tom rouco —, quero que conheça o paraíso. Quero que tenha certeza de que foi amada como nenhum outro homem jamais poderá repetir. — Cade pressionou os lábios contra sua testa, contra as têmporas, a ponta do nariz e o rosto, detendo-se um pouco mais em uma das faces, perto do canto da boca. — Se fizer amor com você e sair de minha cama insatisfeita com a consumação do nosso casamento, prometo que a porei em meu jacto e a enviarei de volta a Balahar imediatamente.

Serena sentiu um arrepio que desceu da nuca até os pés.

— Não tive a intenção de insultar seu... sua... sua habilidade de amante, príncipe Kadar.

Ele riu, movendo os lábios até a raiz de seus cabelos. Sabia que a aquecia com cada toque, até mesmo os mais inocentes, e era essa a certeza que o tornava tão ousado.

— Não me sinto ofendido. Só estou dizendo que quero satisfazê-la e fazer você feliz, em vez de conformar-me com uma definição legal. Quando estiver dentro de você, seremos homem e mulher, não príncipe e princesa.

— Oh, meu Deus... — ela gemeu. Nunca imaginara que um dia ouviria tais palavras de um homem. Sua imaginação jamais havia inventado um relacionamento tão romântico. Pensara sempre em termos de linhagens reais, países ligados por arranjos mutuamente vantajosos, casamentos de respeito, mas não necessariamente de amor. — Você não é nada do que eu esperava ver em um homem.

— Posso cruzar cavalos o dia todo se quiser. Essa é uma prática comum e adequada aos animais. Mas fazer amor é parte de um casamento. — Ele a beijou na testa. — Estou tentando seduzi-la.

— E está conseguindo... acho — ela respondeu com uma risada nervosa. — No palácio, muitas pessoas dizem palavras doces para obterem favores, mas sempre as escuto com escárnio e incredulidade. Não gosto de palavras adocicadas, mas as suas me agradam.

— Está falando sobre gente que lambe o chão onde você pisa. — Cade roçou os lábios nos dela. — E estou falando sobre romance. E fico feliz por saber que está me ouvindo com atenção e aprovando o que digo.

— Gosto disso — Serena confessou com um sorriso doce. — Deixe-me seduzi-lo também.

Cade ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas seus lábios estavam distendidos. — Vá em frente.

— Ah, vejamos... Já sei. Príncipe Kadar, quando fizermos amor, você saberá que efêmeras tiras de seda unem seu coração ao meu e nunca desejará cortar esses laços.

Ela se encostou em seu corpo, pressionando os seios contra o peito musculoso, e Cade teve a sensação de que um vulcão se preparava para entrar em erupção dentro dele.

— E — Serena continuou com um brilho determinado nos olhos —, vai agradecer às estrelas por não ser um eunuco do palácio, ou não poderia ter conhecido tamanho prazer através de minhas mãos.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando não demonstrar o humor que sabia dançar neles. A primeira tentativa de sedução de sua princesa devia ser respeitada.

— Mal posso esperar, Serena — murmurou.

— É bom saber que está feliz. Aprecio muito sua gentileza e a explicação que me deu entre consumar um casamento e fazer amor. — Ela se virou novamente para a pia. — E também sou muito grata por ter me ensinado como descascar uma batata.

Cade franziu a testa para as costas da princesa. A facilidade com quem ela rompera o clima romântico que os envolvia traía sua inocência, mas também o levava a questionar se a tinha mesmo presa de seus encantos como acreditara, ou se ela estivera apenas fingindo para contentá-lo.

Menos seguro de si mesmo, disse:

— Não foi nada. Vejo você na hora do jantar. — E saiu da cozinha.

Uma boa cavalgada em seu animal favorito seria uma ótima oportunidade para pensar no casamento e em sua esposa. Talvez pudesse encontrar algumas respostas sobre como convencer aquela linda princesa de que havia mesmo uma enorme diferença entre consumado e celebrado.

Serena não se virou, mas um sorriso furtivo distendeu seus lábios quando o som das botas de Cade anunciou que ele se retirava. Pela janela da cozinha, ela o viu tomando a direção do estábulo.

Kadar podia ter se casado com ela para evitar um escândalo e preservar a dignidade de sua família, mas acabaria entregando seu coração. Passara toda a vida sonhando com um príncipe. Talvez Cade não quisesse ser um príncipe, mas seria dela, fosse qual fosse a definição que escolhesse ou preferisse. Ele não era o único a compreender a arte da sedução.

Fora criada em um palácio, um lugar onde a sedução aparecia sob diversos disfarces. O disfarce de Cade era acreditar que havia ajudado o irmão e a mãe com um gesto nobre. Sim, ele era nobre, e essa era uma característica admirável.

No entanto, ele ainda não percebera a intensidade do desejo que sentia por ela. Oh, não! Não seria apenas mais um dever para o príncipe Kadar.

E era nesse ponto que começava a verdadeira sedução.

Infelizmente, tinha certeza de que não dispunha de muito tempo para pôr seu plano em prática. Seu pai poderia estar descontente com a troca de príncipes, ou Layla poderia estar criando problemas, dificuldades tão complexas que o rei Zak acabaria chamando-a de volta ao lar com seu príncipe. O fato de a rainha ter enviado um espião com uma poção era a prova de que Layla estava preparada para tirar vantagem de quaisquer lacunas em seu casamento. Se a presença de Serena, bem como a de seu príncipe, fosse exigida para abafar os rumores e aplacar a preocupação em torno da falta da esperada pompa e cerimônia, sabia que Cade não desejaria voltar a Balahar. E essa seria uma situação difícil. Sua relutância causaria problemas. Seria arriscado voltar se o casamento ainda fosse dissolúvel.

Cade queria um relacionamento ocidental, um namoro americano.

— Preciso convencê-lo de que um casamento real é diferente — ela disse a si mesma enquanto descascava as batatas. — Um relacionamento real... deve ter fogo, ou pode acabar sendo extinto!

CAPÍTULO VII

Cade foi ao estábulo pensando em sair com seu cavalo favorito. Uma boa cavalgada o ajudaria a superar a confusão criada pelo comportamento da princesa. Um pouco de sedução devia ser considerado um grande passo com relação àquela mulher. Então, por que tinha a sensação de que o jogo havia virado contra ele?

— Devagar, caubói! — Mac exclamou ao vê-lo, arrancando o irmão dos pensamentos sombrios. — Onde vai com tanta pressa?

— Cavalgar — Cade respondeu enquanto preparava uma sela.

— Alguém atirou no seu cachorro? Ele encarou o irmão.

— Se está se referindo ao meu humor, posso garantir que ele já esteve muito melhor.

— Oh, eu sei... Estava bem melhor antes de entrar em casa. Problemas no ninho de amor?

Cade franziu a testa e deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

— Às vezes é muito aborrecido ser um príncipe. -Mac riu e ajudou-o a ajustar a sela feita em couro e prata.

— Você nunca dedicou um único pensamento à realeza antes de sua princesa ter trazido uma nova visão de beleza ao rancho.

— Eu sei. Esse é o problema. Não sei muito sobre como devo proceder com ela.

— Fico feliz por ser você e não eu, meu irmão. Odiaria ter de solucionar um dilema tão complicado. É claro que reconheço e aprecio o favor que está me fazendo — ele acrescentou apressado. — Quero dizer, tenho consciência de que está calçando minhas botas... ou usando minha aliança de casamento, neste caso,

— Ah, cale a boca! — Cale explodiu, desistindo da tarefa de ajustar a sela e devolvendo o aparato ao gancho na parede. — Não estou usando suas botas nem sua aliança de casamento. Eu a desejei, eu a tenho, e agora estou tentando descobrir o que faço com ela.

Mac riu, o que provocou mais um olhar severo e ameaçador por parte do irmão.

— Ah, droga! Às vezes Serena olha para mim com tanta doçura, que sinto-me derreter como um pote de gelatina. Tenho medo de explodir de orgulho e alegria. Mas, às vezes ela me olha com tanta superioridade que... sinto-me derreter como um pote de gelatina e tenho medo de explodir, embora não seja de orgulho nem de alegria.

— Bem, parece que vai acabar explodindo de qualquer maneira. Suas opções são muito limitadas... e dolorosas.

— E você não está ajudando muito. Espere até chegar sua vez. Vai acabar amarrado à próxima princesa que mamãe conseguir encontrar.

— Espero que não. Torço para que a mantenha ocupada com sua princesa por muito tempo, o suficiente para que eu decida se devo ou não seguir a carreira de peão de rodeio.

— Posso até vê-lo deixando o Desert Rose para integrar uma comitiva. — Cade suspirou e apoiou-se na parede. Depois de alguns minutos pegou uma escova e começou a escovar os pêlos de Dakar com movimentos vigorosos e firmes.

— Não consigo acreditar que uma mulher o deixou tão perturbado. Cade, o beijoqueiro... Não era assim que as garotas o chamavam no ginásio?

— Espero que não. — Ele suspirou mais uma vez. — Mac, sei que a vida em um rancho é dura. Quero que Serena seja feliz aqui. Já é terrível saber que nosso casamento começou mal. Para viver satisfeita, mesmo tendo deixado a vida no palácio, é necessário que ela ame este lugar de verdade.

— Você e eu amamos o rancho.

— É diferente. Nunca conhecemos nada diferente. Serena está habituada a almofadas de veludo e criados atendendo a todas suas necessidades sem nenhuma demora. Aqui não temos nada disso. Não temos nada parecido com isso.

— E você não está pensando na possibilidade de ir morar em Balahar, imagino.

— De jeito nenhum. — Cade apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Dakar por um minuto, pensando na situação. O cheiro dos pêlos limpos e bem cuidados do animal invadiu seus sentidos. Era um aroma confortante e familiar. Algumas baias à frente, Texas Heat batia os cascos contra o chão, insistindo em receber sua cota de atenção. Os dois garanhões não podiam ser mantidos em baias vizinhas, porque acabariam derrubando a divisória a fim de se atacarem, e Texas Heat tinha a consciência de que o rival era o centro de todas as atenções naquele momento. Cade olhou para o cavalo.

— Fique calmo, rapaz. Nem sempre se pode ser o melhor. — Depois ele olhou para Mac. — Os cavalos estão mimados como crianças. São eles que recebem o que há de melhor por aqui. Estou pedindo a Serena que faça um sacrifício, quando eu mesmo não estou disposto a sacrificar-me. Prefiro morar em uma caixa de madeira a viver naquele palácio.

Mac balançou a cabeça.

— Eu também não gostaria de ir morar lá. Lembra-se de como tudo começou? De como decidiu me ajudar? Eu não quis nem ir até lá para conhecer a princesa, e seria uma viagem rápida.

— É verdade. Bem, em resumo, se eu quiser que Serena seja feliz aqui a ponto de desejar ficar no rancho... Oh, é simples. A única maneira de convencê-la a ficar é não atirá-la imediatamente na vida de rancheira. E ela está na cozinha usando um avental e descascando batatas... Depois de ter aprendido comigo como não cortar o dedo realizando a tarefa.

— Por que ela decidiu ir trabalhar na cozinha? Cade encolheu os ombros, mas um sorriso pálido ergueu os cantos de sua boca.

— Ela viu mamãe usando um avental.

— E decidiu imitá-la. Isso demonstra que ela está disposta a tentar gostar do Desert Rose, Cade. Talvez esteja preocupado demais. Afinal, temos muitas coisas aqui que são comuns a um palácio. Por exemplo, no deserto existem as moscas da areia. Aqui temos os pernilongos. Lá eles enfrentam as intrigas políticas, aqui temos o espírito casamenteiro de mamãe. Eles têm...

— Já entendi seu ponto de vista, Mac. Mas a vida de uma princesa não pode ser tão dura quanto à de uma mulher que cuida da terra e dos animais, certo?

— Talvez seja. — A voz melodiosa de Serena ecoou na porta.

Os dois homens se viraram para encará-la. A jovem se aproximava deles com passos lentos, usando uma calça jeans que devia ter tomado emprestada com Jéssica e exibindo um sorriso determinado.

— Estou usando botas — ela contou a Cade. — Quero montar um de seus famosos cavalos. Por que não me leva para conhecer o rancho e me dá uma chance de decidir o que é mais divertido, ser uma princesa, ou viver cuidando da terra e dos animais?

Texas Heat bateu com os cascos no chão em sua baia, cansado de ser ignorado. Sem dar importância à expressão apreensiva de Cade, Serena aproximou-se do cavalo.

— Tome cuidado. Ele pode morder sua mão, ou fazer coisa pior. Vou escolher outro animal para você — ele sugeriu. — Temos óptimas éguas aqui no rancho. Todas são muito dóceis e obedientes. Vou selar uma delas para você e sairemos para um passeio pela propriedade.

— Texas Heat — Serena murmurou com tom suave. — Não que tenha de ser apresentado. — Ela segurou uma corda de laçar e, antes que Cade pudesse detê-la, abriu a porta da baia. — Você é magnífico — elogiou em voz baixa. — Muito mais impressionante do que nas fotos — continuou, tentando conquistar a confiança do animal arisco. Texas Heat a olhava tentando decidir como tratá-la, e ela esperava tranquila, estendendo uma das mãos para que o cavalo sentisse seu cheiro. As narinas poderosas se dilatavam enquanto ele decidia se devia ou não aceitá-la em seu espaço.

— Serena... — Cade começou. A mão de Mac pousou em seu braço a fim de detê-lo. — Ela vai acabar levando um coice, uma mordida... ou pior.

Mac balançou a cabeça.

— Texas Heat não espera para atacar. Ele já a teria mordido, se quisesse. O cavalo queria atenção e pressente que Serena está disposta a atendê-lo.

— Ela não está acostumada a montar animais desse porte! Aposto que só cavalgou póneis superalimentados criados nos estábulos do palácio. Se é que já cavalgou um dia, algo em que custo a acreditar.

— Serena parece saber o que está fazendo. Se ela puser a sela ao contrário, você saberá que a princesa não tem experiência nenhuma e poderá interferir para socorrê-la. Mas dê a ela uma chance, está bem? Ela só está tentando ajustar-se ao novo ambiente.

Cade prendeu o fôlego enquanto via a delicada princesa murmurando palavras doces para Texas Heat. O cavalo inclinou a cabeça para cheirá-la, plantando em seu coração a semente do medo. Serena não sabia, mas corria o risco de perder uma orelha ou alguns dedos da mão! Mas no instante seguinte o cavalo abaixou a cabeça, sinal de que estava satisfeito com a rápida investigação, e a princesa conseguiu selar o animal sem nenhuma dificuldade.

— É isso — Mac murmurou com um sorriso de admiração.

— Sim, até aqui tudo bem — Cade resmungou.

— Vamos lá, bonitão — ela disse, puxando o cavalo para fora da sela. Texas Heat a seguiu, a cabeça erguida revelando orgulho de seu porte majestoso. — Aqui está um macho que não precisa de estímulo para exibir seus atributos — a princesa disse aos dois irmãos enquanto acariciava o pescoço da montaria. — Ele não sente necessidade de anunciar suas qualidades. Não precisa de publicidade, porque sabe que é descendente de criaturas da mais alta nobreza, uma origem real que ele nunca poderia esconder, mesmo que quisesse. A postura de Texas Heat é mais do que suficiente para demonstrar que ele é um rei em sua espécie.

Serena levou o cavalo para fora do estábulo e segurou-o pela rédea, terminando de ajustar a sela sem nenhuma assistência. Apoiando um pé no estribo, montou com graça e facilidade. Depois olhou para os dois irmãos com um sorriso bem-humorado, embora as palavras fossem dirigidas a Cade.

— Imagino que ele saiba cumprir seu dever com segurança e maestria. Quando é levado para visitar uma parceira, faz o que deve fazer com a segurança que toda fêmea espera do macho. Habilidoso, entusiasmado, sem esperar por incentivo ou permissão... e sem planejar demonstrações exageradas para disfarçar sua falta de segurança.

Sorrindo da expressão atónita de Cade, ela virou o cavalo e se preparou para partir. Um segundo antes de afastar-se, olhou por cima de um ombro e sorriu novamente, dessa vez com escárnio.

— De que diabos ela estava falando? — Mac quis saber. — A princesa tentou transmitir alguma mensagem especial, meu irmão?

Cade foi preparar uma sela para Dakar.

— Oh, ela só quis dizer que sou recalcitrante como príncipe e como amante. Em um aspecto, ela está correta. Em outro, posso garantir que está enganada.

Mac riu enquanto via o irmão montar e sair do estábulo com uma certa pressa.

— Vou telefonar para os bombeiros — gritou rindo.

— Eles têm o direito de saber que não precisam se preocupar, caso vejam fagulhas sobre o Desert Rose!

Na casa, Rose dava o telefonema mais difícil de sua vida. Sentia tanto medo de contar ao rei o que havia ocorrido que tinha as mãos frias e tremulas. Nunca pudera imaginar que Cade cometeria tão grande insanidade!

E no entanto, ele e a princesa se mostravam dispostos, se não a entregarem-se a um súbito e intenso amor, pelo menos a encontrarem um nível de compreensão mútua capaz de ligá-los como um elo forte e duradouro.

Nunca havia visto Cade agindo daquela maneira. Ele lembrava Dakar quando recebia uma fêmea em sua baia. Havia a mesma exibição de músculos e poder físico, a mesma linguagem corporal revelando a intenção de seduzir. Raramente uma égua conseguira resistir à força de Dakar, e quase todas se renderam com uma mistura equilibrada de submissão e entusiasmo. Dakar tornara-se famoso por nunca ter desperdiçado o tempo e o dinheiro de um rancheiro, por executar sua tarefa sempre com rapidez e potência.

Serena e Cade estavam no mesmo curral. Se pudesse oferecer ao rei uma compensação qualquer capaz de amenizar o insulto causado por Cade, mesmo de maneira involuntária, o casamento poderia render mais frutos além das provocações e da sedução velada que revelava a atração entre eles.

Era bem provável que o rei quisesse uma anulação.

Tinha pouco a oferecer a um rei, mas precisava ao menos tentar. Cade e Serena necessitavam de tempo.

— Sua Alteza irá atendê-la em seguida — disse o conselheiro real do outro lado da linha.

— Obrigada — Rose murmurou.

— Boa tarde, Rose — cumprimentou o rei Zak. — Já é de tarde em sua parte do mundo, não?

— Sim, Alteza — ela respondeu respeitosa.

— Agora somos parentes. Por favor, esqueça a etiqueta e chame-me de Zak. Fiquei muito satisfeito com seu filho, apesar de ele ter tomado minha filha de mim como um jovem impetuoso. Devo confessar que o expediente funcionou a meu favor. Ninguém percebeu nada até que fosse tarde demais.

— Na verdade, rei Zak — ela começou nervosa — temos um pequeno problema. Quero dizer, talvez não seja tão pequeno assim. Pensando bem, temos um grande problema.

— Não me diga que ele não quer minha filha! — O rei gritou furioso.

Rose pulou na cadeira e engoliu em seco.

— Não, não, o problema não é esse, Alteza. Por favor, nem pense nisso. Serena é a princesa adorável que sempre imaginamos. Na verdade, a dificuldade está justamente no pólo oposto. Ela é a estrela que nunca sonhamos ver brilhando sobre o Desert Rose.

— Estou ouvindo, Rose. Conte-me mais sobre o problema. Mas seja breve, por favor. Não tenho muito tempo.

A mão de Rose tremia sobre o fone, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto fazia uma prece rápida para encontrar as palavras mais adequadas.

— Rei Zak, a culpa é toda minha. Meus filhos sempre tiveram a inclinação de se ajudarem e protegerem. O príncipe Makin era avesso ao casamento... a qualquer casamento, embora Serena seja uma jóia capaz de abençoar um homem com muitos dias de alegria. O príncipe Kadar, buscando resolver os problemas do irmão, tomou a decisão de passar por Balahar a caminho da Arábia Saudita a fim de conhecer a princesa Serena. Aparentemente, ele ficou confuso com o protocolo do palácio e a aceitou por acidente. Kadar ficou tão encantado com a princesa — Rose continuou apressada — e tão temeroso de humilhar-me ou causar constrangimentos as duas famílias, que seguiu em frente com o casamento.

— Minha filha se casou com o terceiro príncipe? Mas não foi isso que acertamos!

— Tem razão, Alteza, não foi, e por isso eu lamento muito. — Rose escolheu as palavras seguintes com , muito cuidado, mudando a direção dos pensamentos — Podemos devolver Serena imediatamente, e nas mesmas condições em que ela deixou o palácio, um fato que seria comprovado rapidamente por um dos clínicos da corte. No entanto, voltar para a casa paterna com um pedido de anulação do casamento certamente mancharia seu nome. Os comentários seriam inevitáveis, e nós dois sabemos que a rede de intrigas do palácio teceria uma trama incontestável contra o trono. Os oponentes dirão que o marido não a quis. Lembre-se, ninguém sabe que o príncipe Kadar casou-se com Serena no lugar do príncipe Makin, e como eles são gémeos, ninguém acreditaria na história verdadeira, caso tivéssemos de revelá-la. As pessoas diriam que inventamos tudo.

— E também diriam que estou perdendo meu poder como governante, ou não permitiria que algo tão sério acontecesse dentro de minha casa, sob minhas barbas.

— Exactamente. Por isso gostaria de fazer uma contraproposta, se aceitar ouvir-me.

O rei Zak hesitou por um momento. Os dedos de Rose seguraram o fone com mais força. O governante tinha todo o direito de sentir-se ultrajado, tanto como monarca quanto como pai, e não poderia culpá-lo se ele se recusasse a continuar ouvindo o que ainda tinha a dizer. No entanto, pela felicidade de Cade, ela persistiu:

— Sua Alteza, por favor, ouça minha proposta. Gostaria de reparar o dano que já foi feito.

Depois de mais uma pausa prolongada, o monarca decidiu:

— Estou ouvindo, minha cara dama.

Rose piscou, estranhando o tom gentil e a inesperada escolha de palavras, o tratamento que a colocava em posição de igualdade com o rei. Zak a estava tratando com a cortesia devida a um membro da realeza com deveres importantes, não com o distanciamento apropriado a uma rainha afastada do poder. A gratidão era como um bálsamo sobre seu coração.

— Meu filho e sua filha gostam muito um do outro. Eles vieram para cá a fim de protegê-lo. O príncipe Kadar revelou toda a verdade a Serena em Balahar. Ela poderia tê-lo deixado imediatamente, podia tê-lo acusado de ser um impostor e permanecido na casa paterna. Pelo bem de seu reinado, ela acompanhou Kadar, certa de que seria melhor exibir um casamento forte e inabalável. Eles vieram para cá porque um espião do palácio já havia posto drogas no chá de Kadar, esperando assim impedi-lo de consumar o matrimónio. Suspeito de que a rainha Layla pretenda forçar uma anulação, Alteza, e se não quer contentá-la, sugiro que dê ao príncipe Kadar e à princesa Serena uma oportunidade de construírem as bases para o casamento que eles parecem querer manter. O casal precisa de tempo.

— E você disse que minha filha ainda é...

— Sim, Alteza. Meu filho se nega a consumar a união sob falsos pretextos, e também não quer dançar a música de um espião do palácio e fingir para despistá-lo. Ele pretende honrar sua filha dando a ela o tempo necessário para apaixonar-se, para confiar nele e, mais importante, para ser feliz como sua esposa.

— Não é comum que um jovem saudável contenha-se diante de uma concessão desse tipo — observou o rei Zak.

Rose deixou escapar uma risada suave.

— Posso garantir que há muito ranger de dentes e apelos ao orgulho pelos cantos do Desert Rose neste momento, Alteza.

— Então, eles sentem atracção um pelo outro?

— Sim. Tudo indica que haja uma atracção muito forte, além de um interesse mais amplo e mútuo. Eles se gostam o suficiente para desejarem a felicidade um do outro e, na minha opinião, esse já é um bom começo.

— Ainda me lembro desse sentimento de apego ao orgulho e do ranger de dentes — 0 rei Zak confessou pensativo.

— Também me lembro da experiência — Rose respondeu em voz baixa.

— O amor é uma coisa linda, minha lady.

— Sim, é verdade. — Mal podia falar por conta da dor causada pela lembrança. Para ela, o amor havia sido realmente lindo... antes de Layla ter arrancado dela a própria vida. — Acho que devemos dar essa chance aos nossos filhos, Zakariyya. Se pudermos, é claro.

— Você tem razão — ele decretou subitamente, o tom retomando a natureza autoritária de antes. — Estou intrigado com sua sugestão, e aceitarei alguns potros do Desert Rose a fim de considerar reparada a ofensa causada pela conduta de seu filho.

— É muito generoso, rei Zak.

— Quantos animais pode oferecer? Ela riu.

— Três dos melhores que tivermos por aqui.

— É uma mulher perspicaz, minha dama. E a astúcia é um atributo admirável em uma mulher, porque, quando a beleza acabar, ela ainda terá essa qualidade para ampará-la. Estarei esperando com ansiedade por novas informações dentro de uma semana. Se não telefonar, eu mesmo irei buscar minha filha. E tomar tal atitude será causa de grande mau humor. Está decidido, minha dama. Duas semanas. Esse é o tempo que posso conceder ao príncipe e à princesa. Até lá eles terão de ir além da pose e dos jogos de sedução. Um homem deve ser capaz de tomar uma decisão nesse espaço de tempo. Diga ao príncipe Kadar que estou descontente por ele ter me enganado. E diga também que mandarei cortar a mão dele, caso comprometa minha filha antes de decidir se a quer como esposa. A realeza de Balahar não precisa ir ao Texas para escolher um reprodutor. Temos muitos jovens aqui que ficariam encantados com a oportunidade de desposarem minha filha. Um homem que aparece de repente e rouba a princesa de dentro do meu palácio bem embaixo do meu nariz, no meio da noite e em seu jacto particular deve servir ao menos para me dar alguns netos... quero dizer, herdeiros reais.

— Sim, Majestade — Rose respondeu, percebendo que o tom pomposo tinha o propósito de encobrir o prazer do rei com a situação.

— Mandarei algumas, fotos do casamento. Foi um evento simples e improvisado, é claro, mas vai gostar de ver os dois vestindo os trajes para o matrimónio real.

— Tem razão, vou gostar muito. Obrigada, Alteza. Sua bondade é mais do que mereço.

— O tempo que passou afastada da corte não prejudicou em nada seu comportamento. Ainda possui as mesmas maneiras doces com que sempre conseguiu envolver-me, Rose. Sou capaz de entender por que seu marido a escolheu como companheira perfeita e, sem dúvida, como uma excelente rainha.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, surpresa com o cumprimento.

— Sabedoria, diplomacia e um espírito amoroso são qualidades raras em uma mulher. Sinto falta delas.

Toda a habilidade que ela pudesse ter com as palavras desapareceu diante da afirmação surpreendente.

— Estarei esperando por seu telefonema — o rei anunciou. — E não me faça esperar mais do que convém a um rei. Até breve.

— Até breve — ela murmurou, mesmo sabendo que a ligação já havia sido encerrada.

CAPÍTULO VIII

-Serena, espere!

O grito urgente e imperioso de Cade alcançou seus ouvidos, apesar do galope frenético do cavalo. Ouvindo o som dos cascos atrás dela, Serena encorajou Texas Heat a buscar pastos verdes e exuberantes. Texas Heat pressentia a presença de Dakar, e seu espírito orgulhoso recusava-se a permitir que outro animal o alcançasse. Determinado a vencer a qualquer custo, ele galopava com vigor. Serena ria.

— Isso mesmo! Vamos, meu rapaz! — ela o incentivava.

Vendo o riacho cortando a relva alguns metros à frente, ela tentou antecipar como o animal reagiria à mudança na paisagem. Até aquele momento, havia dado uma certa liberdade de movimentos ao cavalo, consciente da capacidade de domínio conferida por sua natureza de vencedor. No entanto, um curso de água mudava tudo. Não podia correr o risco de ferir um excelente animal obrigando-o a cruzar um riacho, sem saber se ele tinha o hábito de entrar no rio. Texas Heat era utilizado como reprodutor e exibido em exposições de grande importância, e era bem provável que raramente se deparasse com um riacho. Tinha de aceitar que a corrida terminava ali, e que seria forçada a enfrentar um príncipe furioso.

Quando se preparava para puxar as rédeas e reduzir a velocidade da montaria, músculos poderosos sob a sela contraíram-se reunindo forças, distenderam-se buscando velocidade e a levaram por cima do curso de água. Serena conteve o fôlego, percebendo que o cavalo estava habituado a atravessar o riacho saltando por sua faixa mais estreita. Os cascos encontraram a areia macia da margem e retomaram o galope. Texas Heat ainda estava disposto conquistar a coroa de vencedor.

— Serena! — Cade gritou.

Ela olhou para trás e notou que Dakar havia saltado o riacho no mesmo local.

— Vai ter de mostrar seu espírito generoso, meu guerreiro valoroso — ela disse ao cavalo. — Já provamos nossa superioridade e vencemos a disputa. Sendo assim, por favor, permita que os pobres derrotados nos alcancem. Não devemos ferir o orgulho de um oponente corajoso.

Pouco a pouco, Texas Heat foi reduzindo a velocidade até transformar o galope em um trote majestoso, como se quisesse demonstrar aos adversários que, além de ser o melhor, também era o mais generoso.

— Podia ter se machucado — Cade disparou ao alcançá-los. — Pôs em risco a integridade física de Texas Heat!

— Seu campeão está muito bem. Sedento, porém inteiro. Deixe-me refrescá-lo, antes que use as palavras como um chicote para punir-me.. — Sem pressa, ela manejou as rédeas e conduziu a montaria em círculos amplos até certificar-se de que ele respirava normalmente, e só então desmontou, puxando-o até o riacho. Serena não permitiu que Texas Heat saciasse a sede, deixando-o beber apenas o suficiente para aplacar a secura da boca antes de ir atá-lo ao tronco de uma árvore. — Pode comer, se quiser, meu guerreiro. Você merece uma refeição depois de todo o esforço que fez.

Serena viu a admiração nos olhos de Cade antes de ele levar Dakar ao riacho, imitando seus gestos até deixar o animal em uma árvore bem afastada da de Texas Heat de forma a evitar confrontos. Os cavalos estavam cansados demais para promoverem um confronto imediato, mas eram saudáveis e recuperariam o vigor em breve. Sentada na relva ao lado do riacho, ela esperou que as palavras iradas do príncipe escoassem pelo ambiente pacato.

E elas viriam, sem dúvida. Só precisava olhar para os ombros tensos a fim de ter certeza delas. Usando um jeans que modelava coxas perfeitas, botas que criavam uma impressão de força e uma camisa aberta até o meio do peito, não correspondia à imagem do príncipe árabe com que sempre sonhara, mas era muito atraente e sexy.

— Rancheira... — ela disparou ao vê-lo em pé a seu lado em uma demonstração de altivez e força.

— O quê?

— Creio que é mais divertido ser rancheira do que princesa. — Ela o encarou com um sorriso divertido e ajeitou os cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. — Não era isso que você e seu irmão estavam discutindo? Se eu poderia ser feliz no Desert Rose?

Estivera tão envolvido na disputa que esquecera o que a promovera.

— Não quero falar sobre isso agora — Cade respondeu impaciente. — Prefiro discutir algumas regras básicas da vida em um rancho. Tive de aprender certas normas quando estive em seu palácio, como, por exemplo, nunca beber nada servido pelos criados da casa, ou censurar minhas palavras, caso alguém as estivesse ouvindo. Aqui as habilidades necessárias à sobrevivência são outras, princesa. Não quero que monte os garanhões.

Serena espantou-se.

— Não se orgulha de minha habilidade com a montaria, meu príncipe?

— Oh, sim, eu me orgulho. Mas prefiro vê-la em doses bem menores.

Ela franziu a testa para o tom aborrecido.

— Como quiser. — Pondo-se em pé, tirou as botas que tomara emprestadas de Jéssica e enrolou a calça jeans até bem perto dos joelhos. Guardando as meias dentro das botas, ela as atirou por cima do riacho e as viu aterrissarem na relva macia da margem oposta. Depois entrou no curso de água calculando mais ou menos o mesmo local escolhido por Texas Heat.

— O que está fazendo?

— Voltando para casa — a princesa respondeu sem olhar para trás.

— Serena!

Dessa vez ela parou para encará-lo.

— Sim?

— Não vai bancar a princesa altiva e ultrajada comigo! Estamos aqui por sua causa, e não vai me deixar falando sozinho outra vez. Não tenho a menor disposição para persegui-la.

— Também não estou disposta a ser perseguida, o que é muito bom, porque ao menos concordamos sobre esse ponto, meu príncipe. — Sem dizer mais nada, ela seguiu em frente com a água na altura do quadril. — Sabe se o riacho abriga serpentes?

— Não que eu tenha visto.

- Volte aqui imediatamente.

— Não. Você está em cima de um ninho de uma variedade que sua mãe me aconselhou a evitar, e vai acabar juntando-se a mim mais depressa do que imagina, se ela é tão astuta quanto imagino que seja.

Cade olhou para baixo e descobriu que estava parado sobre um formigueiro.

— Maldição! — gritou, arrancando as botas e saltando para o lado enquanto as atirava longe. — Maldição! — repetiu antes de correr para o riacho com agilidade admirável.

— Sua mãe estava certa — Serena comentou sorrindo. Cade encarou-a com olhos atentos, batendo as mãos nas pernas da calça para ter certeza de que as formigas não haviam ido mais longe do que percebera.

— Não estaria rindo se fosse picada por uma delas.

— Não fui tola a ponto de permanecer em território perigoso — ela argumentou, movendo-se para uma parte mais profunda do riacho e mergulhando até estar com todo o corpo coberto pela água. Só a cabeça era mantida acima da superfície. — Que maravilha! — suspirou contente. — Exactamente como as piscinas cobertas do palácio.

Podia sentir os olhos do príncipe fixos nela, um olhar que mesclava curiosidade, interesse e algo mais primitivo e másculo. Inocente, mergulhou e voltou à tona com os cabelos molhados e uma expressão de felicidade quase infantil.

— Então, acha que não sou capaz de montar um garanhão? Teria escolhido para mim uma montaria dócil e lenta?

A camisa de brim estava molhada e delineava músculos fortes e um peito tão bem definido quanto o de qualquer soldado do exército de seu pai. Serena era forçada a admitir que nunca vira outro homem como o príncipe Kadar. Ele se mantinha erecto e imóvel como uma estátua criada pelas mãos de um mestre, observando seus movimentos como um falcão que segue a presa. A sensação de ser objecto de seu interesse era deliciosa, e Serena sentiu um arrepio.

Esse homem é meu marido. Pode possuir-me quando quiser.

Ela foi sacudida por um novo tremor ainda mais intenso e baixou os olhos.

— Eu não disse que duvidava de sua capacidade. Apenas teria preferido escolher uma montaria mais adequada às suas necessidades, um animal a quem eu pudesse confiar alguém que não quero ver ferida.

Os olhos da princesa encontraram os dele.

Até mesmo a água parecia ter parado entre eles enquanto se encaravam. Era como se toda a natureza participasse daquele momento de intensidade quando o relacionamento era medido, avaliado e estudado.

Eu quero que ele me queira, Serena pensou. Como um homem quer uma mulher. A realeza quase sempre dorme sozinha, tendo por companhia apenas a coroa que cobre sua cabeça. Eu quero mais do que isso,

— Venha nadar comigo, príncipe Kadar — ela convidou com voz doce. — Quero aprender com você todas as coisas que sua mãe ainda não teve tempo para contar sobre o Desert Rose.

Os olhos ainda permaneceram nos dela por um momento. Serena se mantinha imersa até o pescoço, dando ao convite uma natureza inocente, assexuada.

— Não pode se esconder de mim — ele disparou.

— O que disse?

— Sei que está se escondendo sob um véu de súbita aquiescência.

— Nesse caso, não arranque de mim esse véu, meu príncipe, por mais difícil que seja usá-lo.

— Posso imaginar. Sinto que mudou de assunto, passando dos cavalos aos ensinamentos de minha mãe, só para me dizer que vai cavalgar o animal que quiser quando desejar.

— Oh, não! Montarei o cavalo que meu marido escolher para mim. Estou realmente emocionada com sua preocupação e com a importância que confere à minha segurança.

Ele se aproximou, provocando ondulações na água. Serena nem teve tempo para perceber sua intenção antes de ser envolvida pelos braços fortes e puxada de encontro ao peito musculoso. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, já tinha as pernas em torno da cintura do marido.

— Não vou obrigá-la a montar uma égua velha e lenta, minha princesa. Sei que não ficaria contente com isso. Tenho muitos cavalos no Desert Rose dentre os quais pode fazer sua escolha, animais fortes e vigorosos que não causariam nenhum mal à mulher que não desejo ver ferida.

Apoiando a testa na dela, ele a fitou nos olhos. Serena sentiu o orgulho se desfazendo como sorvete deixado ao sol, e os braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Cade como se tivessem vontade própria.

— Queria que me pegasse — ela sussurrou.

— Nunca cavalguei tão depressa em toda minha vida.

Um sorriso distendeu os lábios de Serena, depois os dele.

— O prémio merecia todo o meu esforço — disse o príncipe. — Fiquei impressionado com sua postura.

— Que bom. Temia que ficasse zangado.

— Oh, mas eu fiquei. E ainda estou. E ficarei furioso se algum dia tentar repetir o truque, mocinha.

Serena encostou o rosto no dele.

— Você está arrepiado. Posso sentir a pele de sua nuca sob meus dedos.

— E eu posso ver essa mesma reacção em seu pescoço— ele respondeu, afastando-se um pouco para examiná-la melhor. — A água está fria demais para você. Não posso deixar que se resfrie.

— Não sinto frio em seus braços. — Serena libertou-se do abraço e flutuou no riacho, deixando que os raios do sol aquecessem seu corpo. — Mas, se está com frio, não precisa nadar comigo.

Ele a agarrou e puxou-a de volta com enorme facilidade, uma vez que, na água, a princesa era ainda mais leve.

— É você quem está com frio — disse, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. — Não está usando um sutiã, e é muito fácil perceber que está com muito frio. Por que não vestiu nada sob essa camisa? Quer enlouquecer os peões do rancho?

Serena corou enquanto permitia que ele puxasse suas pernas para a posição anterior, em torno de sua cintura. A única diferença era que dessa vez havia algo rígido e volumoso entre elas.

— Não posso tomar emprestada uma peça tão íntima — a princesa confessou. — Um sutiã é algo muito pessoal para se pedir a alguém. Deixamos o palácio no meio da noite, apressados, e tomei o cuidado de pegar apenas algumas jóias e minha maquiagem. Mais do que isso teria tornado nossa atitude suspeita, caso alguém nos visse. Sendo assim, só tenho um sutiã comigo, e ele está sendo lavado.

Os olhos de Cade assumiram uma tonalidade escura e desceram do rosto delicado aos seios rígidos e perfeitos. Os mamilos túrgidos podiam ser vistos claramente através do tecido molhado da camisa.

— Não quero perturbar os peões do rancho, mas é um enorme prazer descobrir que julga-me irresistível— confessou Serena.

— Talvez não use mais sutiã. Nunca mais.

— Se fizer isso, juro que a trancarei como se fosse a princesa na torre — Cade preveniu-a. — Não posso acreditar que tenha andado pelo Desert Rose sem sutiã.

— O brim americano é muito mais grosso do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha usado no palácio. Não fui indiscreta ou vulgar.

— Oh, não, não foi nada disso. Eu é que fui... cego. — Cade pousou uma das mãos sobre um seio, sentindo o peso e traçando o desenho circular com os dedos. — Ter um tesouro como este tão perto de mim e não perceber que ele clamava por ser descoberto... — Ele parou de falar, desabotoando lentamente os três primeiros botões da camisa. O material estava mais pesado por conta da água que o encharcava e cedeu, separando-se em duas metades. Os seios da princesa saltaram para a luz, e ela prendeu o fôlego diante da expressão de Cade.

Os dedos dele a acariciavam, provocando os mamilos, e o desejo em seus olhos cresceu, quase como se ele estivesse hipnotizado por uma arca cheia de jóias raras e belas. Vira aquele mesmo olhar em outros homens, alguns poucos escolhidos para visitarem a sala das jóias do palácio, mas a ambição de Kadar era outra. Ele a cobiçava. De repente o príncipe abaixou a cabeça e sorveu um mamilo, arrancando uma exclamação rouca de sua garganta. Agarrando-se aos ombros fortes, jogou a cabeça para trás para oferecer-se sem reservas aos lábios que ameaçavam enlouquecê-la. Gosto de ser uma rancheira, ela pensou. A outra mão do príncipe acariciou o seio que clamava por atenção, e Serena gemeu. Lábios e língua criavam um turbilhão de sensações poderosas, e ela se aproximou ainda mais da rigidez entre suas pernas, atendendo ao canto da sereia do qual nem queria tentar fugir.

— Meu marido, por favor, vamos consumar nosso casamento. Creio que não posso suportar o tormento de seguir desconhecendo o prazer que pode proporcionar-me.

Cade deteve-se como se a água se houvesse transformado em gelo. Chocado, ele a soltou e se afastou para encará-la.

— O que foi?

A pergunta da princesa o fez balançar a cabeça. Ele estendeu as mãos novamente, e Serena permaneceu imóvel, certa de que voltaria a sentir o prazer de ter aquela boca sobre seus seios. A antecipação transformou-se em desapontamento quando ele abotoou sua camisa.

— Por que parou?

Cade beijou-a na testa, afastando-se apressado como se temesse sofrer alguma violenta punição.

— Vou levá-la de volta para casa. Não pode continuar molhada — ele disse, segurando sua mão a fim de puxá-la para fora do riacho. — Vou pedir a minha mãe que a leve até a cidade para comprar algumas roupas, e designarei um dos empregados do estábulo para atendê-la e cuidar do cavalo que escolheremos para você.

— Mas eu...

Sem dizer mais nada, Cade desatou Dakar e montou. Depois puxou-a para acomodá-la atrás dele.

— Posso levar Texas Heat de volta...

— Por favor, já disse que não quero que monte os garanhões, Serena. Seu pai não ficaria feliz se soubesse que a filha correu riscos físicos durante sua estadia no Texas.

— Mas vai ter de voltar para pegá-lo!

— Um dos peões cuidará disso, ou um dos empregados me trará até aqui na caminhonete de forma que eu possa montá-lo. Não se preocupe. O cavalo vai ficar bem.

Cade descreveu um círculo amplo e conduziu o animal por sobre o riacho no mesmo ponto onde haviam saltado antes. Serena agarrou-se à cintura do marido, levando no peito um coração em pedaços.

— Algum dia consumaremos nosso casamento? — ela perguntou enquanto percorriam o caminho de volta num trote calmo.

— Era esse o propósito de atrair-me para aquela cavalgada arriscada, suponho. Lançou o desafio sobre o macho que cumpre seu papel e atende às expectativas, e creio que a persegui disposto a obrigá-la a engolir as palavras. Sou um príncipe relutante, e neste momento também reluto em tornar-me amante. É esta a situação que temos em mãos.

Serena ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o tom imperioso, rebelando-se contra a autoridade que, como uma princesa, não costumava suportar. Mas não provocaria uma discussão. Cubos de açúcar podiam atrair um garanhão, mas comandos e exigências enfurecidas só serviriam para afastá-lo.

Encolhendo os ombros, pressionou os seios contra as costas de Cade. O brim molhado e frio que os cobria acentuou a rigidez dos mamilos, e ela se certificou de que o príncipe podia sentir tal reacção física durante todo o caminho de volta para casa.

A julgar pela tensão que o dominava quando a ajudou a desmontar no estábulo, antes de lançar um olhar furioso em sua direcção e sair num galope irado, a doçura era realmente a melhor moeda para retribuir a conduta arrogante de seu príncipe.

Mac sorriu ao vê-la molhada e desalinhada a caminho da casa. Serena tomou a precaução de deixar os longos cabelos soltos sobre o peito, escondendo de todos a visão que o marido julgara tão fascinante.

— E então, o que achou do passeio pelo rancho? — gritou o cunhado.

Serena sorriu e acenou, mas continuou andando, sabendo que ele ria de seus pés descalços e das roupas molhadas.

— Vai ter de perguntar ao seu irmão o que ele achou de ser o guia desse passeio.

Uma gargalhada seguiu seu comentário. Jéssica e Rose a encontraram na porta da casa.

— O que aconteceu com você, Serena? — as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

—O príncipe Kadar e eu discordamos — ela respondeu com simplicidade. — Sobre muitas coisas, umas mais importantes do que outras.

— Oh, céus! — Rose gemeu desanimada. — Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

A princesa balançou a cabeça.

— Não, a menos que... A menos que saiba onde posso comprar roupas íntimas aqui no Texas.

— Roupas... íntimas? — Jéssica repetiu chocada. Serena sentiu o calor gerado por um rubor violento.

— O príncipe Kadar ficou ofendido por eu não estar usando um sutiã — ela explicou, completando o constrangimento que a dominava.

— Não sabia que não havia trazido roupas íntimas, Serena. Podemos resolver o problema agora mesmo — Rose decidiu.

Notando a expressão envergonhada da princesa, Jéssica intercedeu:

— Não tenho tanta certeza de que meu primo ficou ofendido com a ausência de uma peça tão simples, tia Rose.

As duas trocaram um olhar significativo antes de Rose encarar Serena. Lentamente, ela estudou cada centímetro do corpo da princesa.

— Creio que você percebeu algo que eu não havia notado, Jéssica. Se concordar, princesa, acho que sei onde Jéssica pode levá-la antes do jantar. Se aceitar acompanhá-la, garanto que o príncipe Kadar não vai ficar ofendido na próxima vez em que a vir.

— Obrigada, mãe Rose — Serena respondeu agradecida. — Vou vestir roupas secas e estarei pronta em quinze minutos.

Rose viu a princesa subir a escada.

— Leve meu cartão de crédito, Jéssica, e certifique-se de que a princesa tenha todas as peças íntimas que meu filho deseja para a esposa. Ela deve estar precisando de um enxoval especial para os primeiros dias do casamento, se é que você me entende. Nada prático ou simples. Para a noite, trate de escolher algo bem transparente e provocante, uma peça única, capaz de fascinar um jovem príncipe que ainda necessita de um certo estímulo para cuidar da esposa. Tenho certeza de que o rei Zak aprovaria meus métodos — Rose concluiu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Isso vai ser divertido — Jéssica comentou animada. — Mal posso esperar para ver a reacção de Cade quando Serena exibir tudo que comprou na Victoria's Secret!

CAPÍTULO IX

Uma refeição relaxante depois da tarde de grande esforço físico com sua princesa era tudo de que ele precisava, Cade decidiu, estudando a mesa com satisfação. Sua esposa o surpreendera com a cavalgada daquela tarde. Depois pregara nele outra peça limitando-se a observá-lo parado sobre um formigueiro, o que o obrigara a pular na água gelada.

Recusava-se a pensar no que o riacho frio havia feito com seus votos de contenção. Quem teria imaginado que uma princesa, educada dentro dos mais rígidos princípios morais e religiosos, havia desfilado pelo rancho sem roupas íntimas? Horas mais tarde, ainda sentia a urgência ardendo em seu corpo.

— Talvez aceite vinho esta noite — ele disse à cozinheira ao vê-la passar por seu lugar com a garrafa, seguindo o costume de nunca oferecer a bebida que Cade sempre recusava.

— Você nunca bebe vinho — a mulher respondeu sem se deter, ignorando o pedido.

Era verdade. Mas o álcool serviria para acalmá-lo e amenizar a confusão que a presença da princesa criava em suas emoções.

— Uma taça de vinho é a bebida perfeita para acompanhar o filé que está preparando. Posso sentir o cheiro daqui — ele sorriu. Por outro lado, precisava de toda a lucidez para lidar com a esposa que inflamava seu corpo e plantava o caos em seus pensamentos. — Ah, esqueça — disse impaciente. — Acho que o vinho não foi mesmo uma boa ideia.

A cozinheira fez uma careta e continuou servindo a bebida nas taças.

Cade tamborilou com os dedos sobre a mesa, esperando que o resto da família entrasse na sala de jantar. Normalmente não demoravam tanto. Passos soaram na escada e ele relaxou um pouco. Finalmente! Se todos se apressassem, logo estariam comendo, e depois das actividades daquele dia, estava faminto!

Mas a única pessoa que entrou na sala foi Serena, e seu apetite por comida desapareceu no instante em que a viu.

Um vestido tomara-que-caia envolvia seu corpo como uma segunda pele e caía numa cascata acetinada até seus tornozelos. Sandálias de tiras muito finas e salto alto adornavam seus pés delicados. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num penteado despojado, deixando à vista os ombros sensuais e convidando o olhar a passear pelo busto tentador.

Pelo que podia ver, Serena se mantinha fiel à decisão de não tomar um sutiã emprestado, e agora ainda exibia a ausência da peça íntima como se isso fosse motivo de orgulho.

O que ela pensava? Que era feito de pedra?

Antes que pudesse formular a questão em voz alta, ele viu dois rostos familiares e sorridentes entrando na sala. Sua mãe e Jéssica.

Então era um plano! Elas haviam vestido e preparado sua esposa com o propósito de envolvê-lo, e nunca seria capaz de resistir ao projecto de sedução orquestrado por aquelas mulheres. Estava em desvantagem... e não gostava disso.

— Serena — Cade chamou em voz baixa —, importa-se de vir comigo ao meu quarto por um instante?

Ela o encarou surpresa antes de ter o rosto iluminado por um sorriso largo.

— Será um prazer, meu marido.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão, indicando que a princesa devia precedê-lo. Quando passaram pela porta, Cade cumprimentou a mãe e a prima com um movimento de cabeça.

— Boa noite, mamãe — disse com voz suave. — Você está óptima, Jéssica — elogiou-a com cortesia.

Depois repetiu o cumprimento com a cabeça e seguiu a esposa pela escada, tentando conter a explosão que se formava em seu peito.

— Bem, acho que jantaremos com Mac esta noite — Rose suspirou satisfeita. — Mais tarde enviaremos uma bandeja ao feliz casal.

— Ah, a lua-de-mel! — exclamou Jéssica com ar sonhador. — Já percebeu que Cade e Serena ainda não tiveram a deles?

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa de Rose.

— Não havia pensado nisso, mas é algo a ser considerado, se...

Lá em cima, alguém bateu uma porta com violência. O som ecoou por toda a casa.

Rose e Jéssica trocaram um olhar desanimado. O ruído não combinava com o cenário romântico que haviam imaginado.

— Talvez tenhamos de planejar algo mais elaborado para garantir a lua-de-mel, caso aqueles dois não consigam entrar em acordo nas duas próximas semanas— Rose anunciou autoritária. — Prometi ao rei Zak que os dois voltariam ao palácio como pombinhos apaixonados, desde que dispusessem do tempo necessário, e ele só concordou em dar a eles catorze dias.

Cade olhou para a mulher adorável diante dele, as mãos unidas diante do corpo como se temesse ser devorada inteira. Tinha de lembrar que a princesa era astuta e inteligente, mas ainda era virgem... e sem dúvida acreditava que as tramas ardilosas de sua família haviam surtido o efeito esperado.

No entanto, nada poderia tê-lo afastado mais do aparente objectivo.

— Serena, você está linda. Ela relaxou.

— Obrigada. Só quero agradá-lo, meu príncipe.

— E me agrada, embora deva confessar que ainda me sinto um pouco perturbado pelo facto de andar pela casa sem...

— Sem o quê, príncipe Kadar?

— Sem aquela peça que já discutimos hoje à tarde.

— Oh... — ela respondeu, o tom sugerindo compreensão. — Não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de ver sua esposa andando pelo rancho sem vestir trajes apropriados.

Serena levou as mãos à lateral do corpo e tocou o zíper do vestido, permitindo que a peça caísse no chão criando uma espécie de sussurro que atingiu em cheio os nervos de Cade.

— Isso não é um sutiã — ele anunciou com voz rouca, olhando para o tecido fino e branco que envolvia seus seios fartos, seguia a linha da cintura fina e praticamente desnudava sua feminilidade para alimentar o desejo que o consumia. Faixas brancas sustentavam as meias da mesma cor no alto de pernas firmes e bem torneadas. Os pés eram realçados pelas sandálias de tiras finas enfeitadas por pequeninas pedras brilhantes, e o conjunto criava uma interessante mistura de inocência e promessa sensual. — Isso não é um sutiã — ele repetiu aturdido, tomado pela sensação de ter sido enganado.

— É claro que é. Estou coberta onde acha que devo cobrir-me — Serena respondeu, tocando o peito para dar ênfase às palavras. — O nome desta peça é "viúva alegre", mas considero que seria mais adequado chamá-la de "noiva alegre". Ou "esposa alegre". Soa melhor. — Ela sorriu. — Gostaria de examinar o tecido, meu príncipe?

Era difícil falar com a boca tão seca.

— Eu...

— Imagino se eles teriam alguma coisa chamada "marido alegre" — a princesa continuou, aproximando-se dele com passos lentos.

— Não me sinto muito alegre neste momento — confessou Cade. —Serena, eu adoraria examinar cada centímetro desse... disso, mas não posso — ele decretou apressado, recuando um pouco a fim de deter a investida da esposa. — Temos de nos conhecer melhor.

— É o que estou tentando fazer!

— Um casamento é mais do que sexo. Ainda não discutimos as questões relativas ao que vamos fazer com nossas vidas.

— Sua prima já havia dito que você é muito mais falante do que Mac. Talvez goste mais de falar do que de agir.

— Eu certamente... — Cade parou, pressentindo uma armadilha na insinuação. — Pense o que quiser — continuou, ignorando a tentativa de ofensa. — Na minha opinião, esse é um exemplo perfeito da necessidade de nos conhecermos melhor antes de fazermos amor.

— Tem medo de que eu não goste de você — Serena deduziu. — Acha que ficarei atada a um marido que não quero porque não poderei voltar para casa desonrada.

— Exactamente — ele concordou com entusiasmo. — É exactamente isso. E não estou pensando só em mim, mas no rancho. A vida no Texas é diferente de tudo a que está acostumada.

— Já ouvi todos esses argumentos. — Serena ergueu o queixo. — Estou pronta para ser tomada por meu marido. Afinal, como posso ter certeza de que vou gostar de você, se ainda nem fizemos amor?

Cade abriu a boca, surpreso por nunca ter considerado esse ângulo.

Serena andava pelo quarto exibindo uma porção muito branca e arredondada de sua tentadora anatomia, prejudicando a concentração de Cade sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Oh, como gostaria de vê-la vestida novamente!

— Quantas mulheres já teve? — ela perguntou de repente, virando-se para encará-lo.

— O quê?

— Quantas... mulheres... você... já... teve? — Serena perguntou devagar e em voz alta, como se tentasse se fazer ouvir por um surdo. — Pode lembrar o número exacto e o rosto de todas elas?

— É claro que sim! — Cade respondeu indignado, tentando antecipar a intenção do diabólico raciocínio de sua princesa. — Se entendi correctamente sua terminologia, quer saber com quantas mulheres já fiz amor. É isso?

— Sim, é exactamente o que estou perguntando.

— Algumas.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Algumas? Cade assentiu.

— Poucas.

— Poucas...

Ele repetiu o movimento afirmativo de cabeça.

— E onde estão elas agora?

— Quem?

— As mulheres com quem se deitou? Onde estão?

— Como espera que eu saiba?

— Então descobriu, logo depois de ter feito amor com elas, que não as apreciava de verdade. Caso contrário, elas estariam em algum lugar próximo do Desert Rose. Não vi nenhuma de suas mulheres por aqui.

— Não mantenho um harém no rancho, se é o que está insinuando.

— O que significa que não gostou de nenhuma delas. Não de maneira especial.

— Suponho que não.

— Então, como espera que eu saiba se gosto de você, se não fizemos amor? Como uma mulher pode decidir se aprova ou não um companheiro, se não experimenta com ele o mais puro e intenso prazer?

— Ah, pode estar certa de que conheceria esse prazer comigo, princesa!

Ela cruzou os braços, o que tornou os seios ainda mais salientes sob a lingerie, plantando nele o desejo de descobrir, explorar e conquistar aquele território.

— Sim, isso é o que você diz, mas creio que já determinamos que é um homem que fala demais sem juntar a acção às palavras.

Cade não respondeu. Os olhos estavam fixos nos lábios cheios e provocantes, mas nem por isso ele deixava de perceber a expressão determinada.

— Sabe de uma coisa, meu príncipe? Estou começando a acreditar que pode ter razão. Talvez eu não queira permanecer casada com você depois de fazermos amor.

— Não é isso que me preocupa!

Serena estendeu o braço, exibindo uma porção pálida do braço que ele considerou surpreendentemente sexy. Até aquele momento, não havia um único centímetro do corpo da esposa que não o agradasse.

— Todas as mulheres anseiam pelo privilégio de compartilhar da cama do príncipe Sharif — ela disparou, encarando-o com firmeza e movendo uma das mãos para dar ênfase à expressão todas as mulheres.

— Não estou interessado em ouvir as façanhas amorosas do príncipe Sharif — Cade respondeu mal-humorado.

Serena ignorou-o.

— Não existe uma única mulher que não reze pedindo a Alá uma chance de conhecer o leito do príncipe. Ser uma de suas amantes confere à mulher em questão um status de favorecida, melhorando sua posição no harém. E eu não obtive esse favorecimento de meu próprio marido. É humilhante!

Cade estava boquiaberto. Depois de alguns segundos ele se recuperou e, respirando fundo para manter a calma e a paciência, sentou-se na cama e puxou a esposa pela mão, acomodando-a sobre os joelhos.

— Serena, não estamos em um harém. Não precisa preocupar-se com sua posição aqui. Como minha esposa, você é especial. Não será exposta ao ridículo, não está sendo humilhada. Além do mais, ninguém pode saber que não estamos neste quarto trocando... favores íntimos, digamos.

Ela riu acanhada da escolha de palavras.

— Você não entende, meu príncipe. Uma mulher que não é capaz de satisfazer o marido pode arrumar suas malas, mesmo que sejam poucas e pequenas, e retornar à casa paterna.

— Não quero que vá embora, a menos que queira ir. Acima de tudo, Serena, meu desejo é vê-la feliz no Desert Rose e tê-la realmente como minha esposa. — Com a ponta de um dedo, ele traçou o contorno da sedutora peça de renda branca acima de um seio. — Acredite em mim, Serena. Se permanecermos casados, só precisarei de você. Ficarei em sua cama como um soldado fiel permanece no exército de seu palácio.

A princesa sorriu hesitante.

— Até o mais obediente dos soldados comete faltas eventuais.

Ele beijou um ombro pálido.

— Está insinuando que eu deporia minhas armas? Posso garantir que isso jamais vai acontecer. Na verdade, tenho a prova concreta do que digo aqui comigo, neste exacto momento.

Serena arregalou os olhos ao compreender que estava sentada bem perto do objecto da discussão.

— Então, quer me favorecer?

Ele pressionou o rosto contra os seios fartos e acariciou uma nádega firme.

— Sim, eu quero fazer amor com você. E prometo que não vai deixar de gostar de mim depois disso.

— Eu estava apenas tentando provocar uma reacção, meu príncipe. Queria me comportar como uma americana moderna e progressista.

— Se continuar assim, pode acabar deixando alguém complexado — riu ele, beijando a curva delicada do pescoço. — Nunca uma mulher criticou meu desempenho ou disse ter deixado de gostar de mim depois do ato. Talvez tenha de procurar por elas para perguntar...

— Juro que cortarei seu dedo antes que termine de discar o número do telefone de uma de suas namoradas.

Cade riu.

— Não está falando como uma mulher que cresceu cercada por haréns e que compreende as necessidades masculinas.

— As mulheres de um harém podem provocar intrigas odiosas, embora nunca cortem o dedo de seu senhor. — Serena beijou a orelha do marido. — Na América, por outro lado, decidi agir como as americanas. Você não terá um harém.

— Não acha que é autoritária demais para uma princesa? — Cade colocou-a em pé e ajudou-a a colocar o vestido.

— E você é mais parecido com uma mula do que com um garanhão, meu príncipe. Pois saiba que estou decidida: um dia serei uma esposa feliz!

— O que me faz lembrar... Vai usar essa coisa alegre todos os dias?

Serena afastou-se para ir examinar-se diante do espelho, sorrindo enquanto caminhava com passos insinuantes.

— Prometi obedecer meu príncipe e usar sempre um sutiã, não? Hoje sua prima levou-me a uma loja da Victoria's Secret, e agora possuo peças suficientes para ter certeza de que o desejo de meu marido será atendido enquanto eu estiver aqui. Todos os dias, sempre variando o estilo e as cores.

— Lembre-me de mandar Jéssica de volta à universidade — ele gemeu aflito. — Talvez ela deva ser matriculada em um curso de extensão ou pós-graduação. Assim não terá tempo para influenciar minha esposa com suas ideias perigosas e subversivas.

Juntos, saíram do quarto e desceram a escada para irem se juntar à família na sala de jantar. Ainda estavam no corredor que levava à sala quando Serena parou.

— O que foi? Algum problema?

— Preciso telefonar para o palácio — ela disse. — Quero falar com meu pai. Por favor, peça desculpas a sua família por minha ausência à mesa.

Depois disso ela voltou pelo mesmo caminho e subiu a escada segurando a saia de forma a poder correr. Cade acompanhou-a com os olhos.

— Algo me diz que era essa a intenção daquelas duas — disse a si mesmo. — Elas queriam que nos ausentássemos da mesa do jantar.

O que fizera a princesa desaparecer ao cair da noite?

— Um momento, princesa Serena, vou chamar o príncipe Sharif — avisou o conselheiro real. — Seu pai está em uma reunião na cidade, ou ele também a atenderia com enorme prazer.

— Não faz mal. O príncipe Sharif é suficiente, por enquanto, obrigada. — Sua missão de seduzir seria melhor orientada por um homem capaz de conquistar todas as mulheres. Precisava saber de quanto tempo um homem precisava para ter certeza de que conhecia uma mulher o suficiente para fazer amor com ela, e essa não era uma pergunta que pudesse fazer às mulheres do harém do palácio. Os comentários seriam intermináveis, e certamente acabaria sendo acusada de não ser capaz de satisfazer seu príncipe na cama.

O príncipe Sharif era o conselheiro ideal, a pessoa certa para ajudá-la a compreender o ponto de vista masculino sobre as questões do amor e do sexo.

— Alô? Como vai, minha irmã? — ele a cumprimentou do outro lado da linha.

Sentimentos familiares de amor e proximidade a inundaram despertados pelo som daquela voz.

— Como é bom ouvi-lo, Sharif!

— Também estou feliz por falar com você. O palácio não é mesmo sem sua alegria pelos salões e corredores.

— Talvez eu não seja a mesma longe do palácio.

— Qual é o problema? Não está feliz com o príncipe Kadar? Ele não é gentil e generoso? Não a tem tratado com ternura e respeito? Irei até aí imediatamente e cortarei seu...

— Não, não, não! — Serena exclamou. — Estou dizendo que talvez não seja tudo que meu príncipe esperava ter em sua casa.

Sharif hesitou.

— Minha irmã, você é tudo que ele esperava ter e muito mais, tenho certeza disso. Qual é o motivo de tanta apreensão? Ele tem o dever de deixá-la segura em uma terra que você não conhece, entre pessoas que nunca viu antes.

A princesa riu.

— O povo de Kadar é gentil e generoso. Fui aceita sem restrições ou críticas. Esta terra é diferente da nossa, mas gosto daqui. Não, Sharif. Meu problema é mais... delicado.

— Estou aqui para ajudá-la, se puder, mas talvez deva ligar para o harém e falar com...

— Não! Não posso conversar com as mulheres do harém. Preciso saber como pensa um homem, não como uma mulher acredita dever agir para agradar um deles. Meu príncipe parece ser imune a todas as técnicas que conheço.

— Ah... Agora entendo.

— Entende?

— Certamente. Ele está entediado.

— Entediado? — Não estava gostando nada daquela conversa.

— Sim, entediado. O príncipe Kadar já conheceu muitas mulheres que tentaram conquistá-lo. Todas se valeram de truques para envolvê-lo, e ele está farto das artimanhas femininas. Sendo assim, deve esquecer tudo que aprendeu no harém.

— O que não foi muito, devo dizer — resmungou Serena. — As mulheres sempre foram discretas e cautelosas quando eu estava por perto.

— Melhor assim. De qualquer maneira, os americanos têm uma visão diferente da nossa sobre o casamento. Essa situação de monogamia é muito complexa, entende? O homem e a mulher em questão devem ser muito cativantes, mas não podem dar a impressão de que estão tentando cativar, é claro.

— Mas... como, Sharif? Ele nem... nem... — Serena parou, o rosto ardendo por conta de um rubor violento. — Nosso casamento pode ser anulado a qualquer momento — concluiu num sussurro desanimado.

— Ele disse que pretende uma anulação?

— Não. Ele afirma que prefere esperar até que eu saiba o que quero com certeza.

— Alá seja louvado por ter posto tal homem na vida de minha irmã! — Sharif exclamou com alegria. — Mesmo que eu não possa compreender tanta repressão.

— Quer dizer que não teria o mesmo comportamento com sua esposa?

— É evidente que não! Por outro lado, não espero amar minha esposa. Farei uma aliança política sem nenhuma expectativa sentimental ou afetiva. Os haréns existem para garantir o prazer de um homem, enquanto o casamento é um dever. No entanto, é claro que seu príncipe está apaixonado por você.

— Apaixonado... por mim? — Serena repetiu incrédula.

— Por que outro motivo ele daria tanta importância ao que você quer, ou à necessidade de ter certeza de seus sentimentos? As mulheres nunca sabem o que querem!

— Francamente, Sharif! — Serena protestou. — Acho que já passou muito tempo desfrutando do luxo de um harém.

— Na verdade, não visito o harém há muito tempo. Não vou negar que sou um homem inquieto, e por isso mesmo simpatizo com seu príncipe. Seria muito mais satisfatório encontrar uma mulher com quem eu quisesse viver mais do que uma noite de prazer... apesar de encontrar uma imensa satisfação em minhas noites de prazer. O problema é que, ultimamente, tenho desejado mais do que isso. — Sharif ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, depois emitiu um som que lembrava um suspiro conformado. — Enfim, você é uma mulher linda e talentosa. O príncipe quer que sua esposa seja feliz a seu lado. O que ele tem para ser comparado ao palácio?

— Também pensei nisso no início, mas este lugar também tem seus encantos, coisas tão interessantes que podem ser comparadas às jóias de Balahar.

— Quer dizer que anseia ficar aí para sempre?

— Bem, ainda não discutimos esse assunto. O príncipe Kadar não tem nenhum interesse no trono, e assim... Sim, acho que terei de ficar aqui para sempre.

— Nesse caso, é fácil entender porque ele quer que tenha certeza de seus sentimentos. Deve ser terrível ter uma esposa infeliz. Ele quer que o escolha e a sua casa por livre e espontânea vontade. Sabe de uma coisa, Serena? Confesso que não gostei muito de seu príncipe quando o vi aqui em Balahar.

— É estranho. Ele também se recusa a falar sobre você, como se houvesse ocorrido algum mal-entendido entre vocês dois.

— É impossível manter dois garanhões na mesma baia — o príncipe Sharif apontou com tom debochado. — E também não fiquei muito feliz quando soube que seu marido não é o príncipe que dizia ser. No entanto, Layla tem feito os espiões do palácio virarem o lugar de cabeça para baixo a fim de descobrir seu paradeiro, o que me levou a concluir que ele agiu corretamente, mesmo que a farsa tenha custado alguns potros árabes ao príncipe. Acabamos levando vantagem nessa transação. E todos dizem que é muito difícil negociar com os americanos! Pois eu afirmo que foi muito lucrativo, e satisfatório, também, uma vez que você parece ter conquistado os eternos favores de Kadar.

— Do que está falando? Que potros árabes são esses?

— A mãe de Kadar, a antiga rainha Rose, pagou um tributo ao nosso pai para compensar a ofensa causada pelo filho. Alguns potros do Desert Rose serão enviados ao palácio, e assim o rei perdoará Kadar por ter sequestrado a princesa.

— Não foi um sequestro!

— Está bem, uma partida precipitada, então. Na verdade, os animais serviram para convencer nosso pai a permitir sua permanência no Texas por duas semanas, período durante o qual o príncipe deverá decidir se quer mantê-la na América.

— Se ele quer... Duas semanas?! Como sabe disso?

— Nosso pai me contou tudo. Ele está muito satisfeito com o resultado da transação.

— Não sou uma mercadoria a ser negociada! — Serena protestou inflamada. — Não serei devolvida em duas semanas se meu marido não me quiser. Não sou um produto com defeito de fabricação para ser devolvido ao fabricante!

Sharif riu.

— Duvido que seja devolvida, a menos que queira. O que me contou sobre o príncipe Kadar comprova que ele está mesmo disposto a pagar caro pelo tempo que julga necessário para que a esposa tenha certeza do que sente. Ele quer conhecer seu coração, Serena. Está tentando ser gentil com você, como se lidasse com uma égua que nunca foi submetida a uma sela antes. Talvez deva reflectir um pouco sobre os métodos de seu marido. Afinal, já admitiu que sente falta do palácio, e já contou que ele não quer o trono. Está abrindo mão de coisas importantes.

— Não creio que ele esteja apaixonado por mim — Serena argumentou. — Na verdade, não acredito sequer que sinta atração por mim, ou ele já teria demonstrado a intenção de manter-me aqui favorecendo-me, por exemplo.

— Ele está tentando, Serena. Não pode esquecer que o comportamento dos americanos é diferente do nosso.

— Não gosto da ideia de ter sido negociada. Trocar alguns potros por duas semanas comigo... Sinto-me menosprezada. Isso é amor?

— Rose ofereceu os potros como um pedido formal de desculpas pelo comportamento de seu filho. O príncipe Kadar nem tem conhecimento da oferta. Eu mesmo só sei sobre os animais porque papai me contou tudo. Não é tão incomum, Serena, e nosso pai ficou satisfeito com o gesto de sua sogra. Para ser honesto, creio que o conhecimento de Rose Coleman sobre o protocolo e a etiqueta do palácio chamou a atenção do rei de maneira quase misteriosa. Mas você ligou em busca de meus conselhos, e estou preparado para oferecê-los agora.

— Estou ouvindo, meu irmão.

— Tente tornar-se parte da vida de seu marido. Deve gostar do que ele gosta.

— Da família dele? Dos cavalos?

— Se ele aprecia tais coisas, sua tarefa nem é tão difícil. Sabe como honrar uma família, e também gosta muito de cavalos. Procure passar bastante tempo nos estábulos.

— Como uma vaqueira... — ela riu. — Tenho usado calça jeans e botas durante o dia.

— E à noite?

— Dormimos em quartos separados.

— Isso é algo que deve tentar mudar. Não estou insinuando que tente envolvê-lo a fim de induzir seu marido a fazer algo que ele não quer neste momento, mas há muito conforto em uma mulher que sabe deitar-se sobre o peito de um homem sem fazer exigências, como uma companheira da alma, sem esperar ou pedir atenção e favores especiais. Eu gostaria de ter uma companheira assim.

— Meu irmão, você está bem? — Serena perguntou. — Estou ficando preocupada com você.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Transforme essas duas semanas em um período especial. O tempo vai passar depressa, e você deve tirar todo o proveito que puder dessa paz comprada por seu marido com alguns potros. Deve fazer com que esses dias de convivência funcionem a seu favor.

— Obrigada, meu irmão — ela disse emocionada. — Suas palavras me deram coragem e ânimo, como já esperava que acontecesse.

— É claro — o príncipe Sharif concordou rindo. — Não fui treinado para ser um governante sensato e justo?

Serena riu da vaidade do irmão, percebendo que ele retomava a postura arrogante que preferia mostrar ao mundo, esquecendo completamente a conversa sobre encontro de almas e companheiras incondicionais.

— Você é sensato e justo — ela disse. — Mas não tem nenhuma humildade.

— Lembre-se, princesa, que um tempo de paz é quando as pessoas podem comunicar-se da maneira mais verdadeira e profunda sem se valerem das palavras. Agora tenho de desligar. Até logo.

Sharif interrompeu a ligação sem esperar para ouvir suas despedidas. Certamente sabia que Serena expressaria seu amor, e ele preferia evitar situações sentimentais. O que sentia por ela era algo que transmitia nos cuidados que tinha com a irmã, na atenção com que a ouvia e tentava ajudá-la. Em como dissera que devia tentar entender Kadar. Eram mesmo muito parecidos, Serena pensou ao desligar.

No palácio em Balahar, um terceiro fone foi posto no gancho, silencioso e despercebido.

CAPÍTULO X

- Estou dizendo que o casamento não foi consumado! — Layla explicou ao marido enquanto ele comia as uvas oferecidas pelas mãos de uma concubina. Estava irritada com a conduta indolente do homem que, àquela hora, deveria estar em seu escritório cuidando de importantes deveres. — E mais, meu marido. Sei exactamente onde a princesa Serena está escondida.

— Espera que eu agradeça por seu empenho, minha rainha? Quer que eu reconheça que fez tudo isso por mim? — O rei Azzam perguntou sem sequer encará-la.

— Vou repetir o que já lhe disse antes: há muito extinguiu-se em mim o fogo da paixão pelo governo de Balahar. Tenho uma boa vida. Não sinto falta de nada. Por que deveria pôr em risco meu conforto e a satisfação que tenho enfurecendo o rei Zak?

— Porque devia ser você — ela insistiu por entre os dentes. — Eu devia ser a rainha dos dois países.— Furiosa com a contínua falta de atenção do marido, ela estalou os dedos para dispensar a concubina, que abandonou as uvas sobre o prato e desapareceu silenciosa e apressada com os pés descalços.

— Tome cuidado, mulher — Azzam disparou sem nenhuma gentileza. — Não estou interessado em assistir a mais uma de suas demonstrações temperamentais. Você assustou aquela menina, e ela é jovem e inexperiente no trato com línguas afiadas como a sua. Não quero que a doçura daquela garota seja temperada por sua amargura.

Layla respirou fundo e abaixou os olhos numa demonstração de submissão. Mas era só uma encenação, e ela a completou caindo de joelhos diante do marido, determinada a persistir no assunto que mais a preocupava.

— Perdoe-me, marido, mas é doloroso vê-lo afastado da posição que é sua por direito.

— Estou onde quero estar — ele concluiu com tom paciente.

Podia estar ainda mais gordo e preguiçoso com uma centena de concubinas para alimentá-lo no esplendor daquele palácio, ela queria dizer. Mas conteve a língua.

— Como preferir, meu marido. Meu maior desejo é vê-lo feliz.

Azzam levantou-se da almofada de veludo onde estivera reclinado, e Layla sentiu o escárnio naquele olhar penetrante.

— Então, faça-me feliz e não me incomode mais com as fofocas e as notícias do palácio. Estamos no lugar onde Alá quis colocar-nos, e se não é capaz de viver aqui comigo em paz e harmonia, terei de mandá-la embora e pôr em seu lugar alguém que me satisfaça.

Layla só ergueu os olhos quando ouviu os passos do marido no corredor. Sabia que ele se dirigia ao quarto, onde chamaria a jovem concubina para saciar seus desejos.

Uma raiva surda tomou-a de assalto. Não por saber que o marido preferia o harém a ela, mas por ele estar tão repleto e satisfeito com os frutos da vida no palácio que nem ansiava por voos mais altos. Não desejava a grandeza, enquanto ela, uma rainha, perecia em um confinamento de seda e cetim.

Devia ser Rose a vítima daquela prisão. Alá sabia que Layla fizera o melhor possível para remover todos os vestígios de Rose Coleman de seu inundo. Era horrível saber que a mulher estava ainda mais perto de garantir seu direito à linha de sucessão, enquanto Layla via o trono cada vez mais distante.

Sentia vontade de gritar.

Mas o ruído atrairia os criados, que teceriam comentários sobre seu descontrole. Um grito também irritaria seu marido, que devia estar desfrutando da tranqüilidade silenciosa de seu quarto em companhia da mais tenra aquisição do harém.

Layla pressionou a mão contra a boca para conter o ímpeto de extravasar a frustração com um berro... e lembrou-se do que o espião relatara sobre a conversa entre o príncipe Sharif e sua irmã. Transforme essas duas semanas em um período especial. O tempo vai passar depressa, e você deve tirar todo o proveito que puder dessa paz...

Se alguém sabia como destruir a paz, esse alguém era ela. Se o príncipe Kadar desejava a tranqüilidade para sua princesa a fim de nutrir e fortalecer a união, então seu presente de casamento seria o caos.

Superada a vontade de gritar, Layla chamou um de seus conselheiros, Abdul-Rahim.

— Entre em contacto com a equipe da revista People e com todos os outros veículos da mídia americana que possam se interessar pela história de uma princesa vivendo em seu país sob o disfarce de rancheira — ela instruiu.

— Existem dúzias de jornais e revistas — o conselheiro contou animado. — E algumas emissoras de televisão.

— Então acione todos eles. Afinal, uma princesa deve receber toda a atenção que sua posição merece. Envie todas as fotos e referências da princesa que tivermos no palácio, caso alguma equipe se interesse por elas. E faça isso ainda hoje. Quero ver Serena celebrada pelo mundo todo amanhã à noite.

E o casamento destruído antes que pudesse desabrochar.

Um pensamento sombrio causou um prazer quase diabólico no coração amargurado da rainha. Como o príncipe Kadar se casara com a princesa Serena em Balahar usando o nome do príncipe Makin, a união nem era legal... mesmo que o casal utilizasse aquele período de paz para propósitos mais produtivos.

Layla sorriu. Em Balahar, associar-se a uma princesa fora dos laços sagrados do casamento era uma ofensa passível de punição pelas mais severas medidas, sendo o enforcamento a mais drástica dentre todas. A mais amena era a castração. Em tempos modernos, tais medidas provavelmente não seriam aplicadas, mas uma prisão seria o local mais adequado para um príncipe desleal que traíra a confiança da família real e tirara proveito dela sob falsos pretextos. Ficaria satisfeita com uma prisão de seda para o filho de Rose, a amada do rei Ibrahim.

— Abdul-Rahim — ela chamou, erguendo-se com elegância para passar à câmara externa do escritório. — Por favor, quando fizer as ligações, certifique-se de que a mídia compreenda que o casamento da princesa é apenas uma farsa para enganar o mundo, especialmente os países de Balahar e Sorajhee, que ultimamente têm orado com fervor por uma prova das boas intenções do rei. — Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu contente. — Lamento pelo país cujo rei é um fraco sem o vigor necessário para governar seu povo ou demonstrar a liderança pela qual ele ora.

Serena não tivera coragem para invadir a cama do marido na noite anterior, conforme Sharif a aconselhara. Sentira necessidade de pensar em tudo que ouvira do irmão, e passara horas virando de um lado para o outro na cama, considerando cada palavra com atenção e cuidado.

Entretanto, um novo dia nascia, e ela se levantou determinada. Se queria seu príncipe, teria de conquistá-lo sem negociações, e sem os conselhos e as tácticas de sedução do harém.

Começaria pelo básico. O caminho mais curto para o coração de um homem passava por seu estômago, de acordo com um programa da tv americana ao qual assistira pouco antes de ir se deitar na noite anterior. Era uma rota muito estranha para conquistar um coração masculino, e ninguém no palácio teria pensado em apelar para a habilidade culinária a fim de viver uma paixão, mas, na América, devia viver como os americanos. Se tinha de seguir pelo caminho do estômago, que fosse pelo estômago.

Serviria o café da manhã no quarto do marido, e como Sharif havia dito que a cama dele era seu lugar, aproximar-se de seus aposentos seria a melhor solução para o dilema que vivia no momento. Estaria dando um passo significativo, sem com isso ultrapassar os próprios limites. E seria realmente um passo importante, uma vez que sempre fora servida, mas sabia que aparência devia ter uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Em regra, sabia que o marido começava a trabalhar bem cedo, evitando assim que os empregados alimentassem seus famosos cavalos. Serena saiu da cama às três da manhã a fim de preparar a refeição.

Depois dessa tentativa para agradá-lo, poria o plano B em acção, e assim ressaltaria o efeito do plano A. Depois viria o plano C, o complemento perfeito para uma poção de ideias à qual nem mesmo seu cauteloso e sábio marido poderia resistir.

Cade acordou com a sensação de que algo se movia em seu quarto. Estava escuro. O que quer que fosse, não era nada silencioso ou discreto. E o cheiro era horrível!

Ele acendeu o abajur sobre o criado-mudo. Serena levou um susto tão grande, que quase derrubou a bandeja que carregava.

— Serena! O que está fazendo? — Ele olhou para o relógio digital. — A esta hora da madrugada... — Nos últimos dias havia criado várias fantasias em torno da presença da princesa em seu quarto... mas nunca imaginara nada parecido com o que via.

Ela sorriu, estendendo os braços para exibir a bandeja. Cade conteve o ímpeto de pular da cama para abrir a janela.

— O que é isso, meu bem?

— Seu café da manhã. — A resposta foi acompanhada por um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Quanta bondade! — Devia ser um pesadelo. Ele se sentou apoiado nos travesseiros que a princesa ajeitou rapidamente, e permitiu que Serena deixasse a bandeja sobre suas pernas. Os ovos tinham as bordas escuras, quase queimados. As fatias de bacon, ainda meio cruas, lembravam serpentes enroladas na borda do prato. Era difícil disfarçar a repugnância.

— Está feliz?

Cade sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta apreensiva.

— Sim, estou. Obrigado. — Sem hesitar, deixou a bandeja no chão ao lado da cama e puxou o laço do avental que Serena usava. A peça caiu no chão. Depois ele a puxou para a cama a seu lado e apagou o abajur. O quarto mergulhou na escuridão e Cade encheu os pulmões com o perfume dos cabelos da princesa, que permanecia tensa em seus braços. — Relaxe, Serena. Seu presente me deixou muito satisfeito. Agora durma.

Serena piscou no escuro, tentando superar a surpresa e avaliar o sucesso de sua missão enquanto ouvia a respiração do marido cada vez mais profunda.

Chegara à cama do príncipe, como Sharif sugerira... e ela desejara. Seu marido afirmara estar satisfeito. De repente ela lembrou as palavras sábias do irmão sobre a bênção de ter uma mulher capaz de deitar-se quieta em seu peito.

Não havia planejado o que estava acontecendo ali, mas o braço forte de Cade enlaçava sua cintura, e o hálito morno em sua nuca criava uma sensação de segurança maior do que jamais havia experimentado em sua vida.

Serena relaxou, e pouco antes de adormecer, pensou que talvez devesse levar o café do marido bem cedo todos os dias.

— Meu Deus, o que é isso? — Mac perguntou ao ver o irmão despejar o lixo o conteúdo do prato.

— Não é da sua conta. Mas como é curioso e persistente, aquilo foi uma demonstração de consideração de Serena. Ela estava tentando ser gentil, e prefiro que não fale nada do que está pensando. Dispenso seus comentários engraçadinhos.

Mac afastou-se da pia com as mãos levantadas.

— Tudo bem, não vou dizer nada. Puxa, pensei que houvesse decidido preparar seu próprio café!

Cade não respondeu. Ficara mesmo emocionado com o esforço de Serena para agradá-lo. Se alguém houvesse dito que uma mulher poderia trazer tanto estímulo para sua vida, ele teria interpretado o comentário de maneira negativa. Mulheres! Há muito tempo havia decidido que elas consumiam o mesmo tempo que um cavalo árabe para serem treinadas.

Serena enchia seu mundo de excitação e novidades, e estava gostando da mudança.

— O que está fazendo agora? — Mac perguntou ao ver o irmão pegar uma frigideira e dois ovos.

— Retribuindo o favor à minha princesa.

— Puxa... A situação é mais grave do que eu imaginava!

Quando Serena acordou, Cade e a bandeja de café haviam desaparecido. Ainda usava o jeans que vestira para ir preparar o café, mas na próxima visita tomaria a precaução de escolher uma daquelas peças transparentes e sedutoras que comprada na Victoria's Secret. Sua blusa estava amarrotada por ter dormido com ela, e Serena a despiu, admirando o sutiã que Jéssica a convencera a comprar. Nunca vira nada parecido, e tinha certeza de que o marido também não estava acostumado com tais vestimentas.

Ela se sentou, sorrindo da ideia.

A porta se abriu de repente, e a princesa deixou escapar um grito assustado ao ver o marido segurando uma bandeja.

— Cade! — Esquecendo a ideia de desfilar suas novas lingeries, puxou o lençol até o queixo.

Cade riu de sua modéstia instintiva, e Serena sentiu-se corar.

— Tudo bem, minha princesa. Só vim retribuir o favor.

Ele se mantinha ao lado da cama, limpo e barbeado, exibindo calça jeans e camisa limpas e bem passadas. Serena sentia-se desajeitada e pouco atraente. Gostaria de ter tido ao menos a chance de escovar os cabelos antes de ser vista pelo marido! Nenhuma mulher disposta a agradar um homem se deixava ver naquele estado.

— Sente-se — o príncipe sugeriu com tom gentil. Tímida, Serena obedeceu e acomodou-se apoiada nos travesseiros a fim de receber a bandeja sobre as pernas.

— Parece muito diferente do que preparei — disse, olhando para a comida com interesse. — Não conheço a aparência que deve ter essa carne chamada de bacon, mas Mac me contou que você a aprecia muito.

— Mac?

— Sim. Ele estava na cozinha quando fui preparar seu café às três da manhã. Acho que estava procurando alguma coisa para comer. Mas seu irmão não me ajudou com a comida. Apenas contou quais pratos você mais aprecia e depois foi para o quarto.

— Ele é esperto. E você preparou um café maravilhoso — Cade elogiou, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. — Eu não o teria desejado de outro jeito.

— Você comeu o que havia naquele prato?

— Nem todos os presentes têm de ser usados para serem apreciados. Nunca ouviu dizer que o que importa é a intenção?

— Não sei... Não me lembro de ter ouvido nada parecido.

— É bom saber que quis fazer algo de positivo por mim. E foi melhor ainda poder dormir com você em meus braços.

Ela o encarou e sorriu.

— Também gostei da experiência.

— Vai ser difícil manter o arranjo de quartos separados por duas semanas, a menos que desista de surpreender-me todas as manhãs.

— Ouvi dizer que é sempre bom manter acesa a imaginação de um homem.

Cade sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, e Serena teve certeza de que não poderia comer sob aquele olhar intenso.

— Não gosto muito de imaginar. Se vai continuar invadindo meu quarto às três e meia da madrugada, talvez tenha de montar uma armadilha para detê-la.

— Eu não invadi seu quarto! Bati na porta, mas você não respondeu.

— Àquela hora? É claro que não. Pensando bem, talvez o trabalho fosse menor se eu a mantivesse em meu quarto. Assim poderia segurá-la na cama quando você decidisse preparar meu café. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Serena.

— Sei que imagina que princesas não sabem cozinhar, mas se sua mãe pode, eu também posso. — Ela se inclinou para frente, e o lençol caiu alguns centímetros.

— Onde está sua blusa? — Cade assumiu um tom sério ao ver as alças azuis do sutiã.

Serena ajeitou o lençol a fim de cobrir-se.

— Estava pensando em mudar de roupa quando você entrou — ela respondeu com falsa tranquilidade, apesar do nervosismo que ameaçava dominá-la.

Cade considerou a resposta em silêncio. Serena se mantinha rígida, tentando encontrar um significado para a expressão que nunca antes vira no rosto do marido. Então ele estendeu a mão e, com um dedo, puxou o lençol para expor seu corpo.

— Vejo que comprou sutiãs bem incomuns.

— Você disse que eu devia usá-los, e achei melhor seguir as sugestões de Jéssica. Este possui um botão mágico bem aqui, e é, segundo a vendedora que me atendeu, diferente de todos os outros sutiãs já inventados. Se fizer isto — ela disse, pressionando o botão — as copas aproximam-se apertando o decote. Se pressionar o botão três vezes — Serena uniu a acção às palavras —, terá uma aparência que nenhum homem deixará de apreciar, conforme garantiu a vendedora.

Ela o encarou com um olhar cheio de esperança. Cade parecia perplexo. Imóvel, não dizia nada, não piscava... Era quase como se nem respirasse.

Aquele não devia ser um bom sinal.

— Se não gostou dele, irei devolvê-lo hoje mesmo e direi à vendedora para nunca mais enganar a princesa de Balahar com palavras vazias.

Cade respirou fundo e levantou-se. Em pé, pós as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encarou-a, analisando seus olhos antes de estudar mais uma vez o sutiã supostamente mágico.

— Coma — disse antes de sair do quarto. Serena baixou a cabeça. Nem o café na cama, nem o sutiã milagroso, nada parecia ter causado muito impacto. O príncipe Kadar estava determinado a tratá-la como a uma princesa proibida com quem se casara sem antes considerar as consequências de seus actos.

De repente a cabeça dele surgiu no vão da porta. Serena assustou-se e quase derrubou a bandeja.

— Fique com o sutiã — ele instruiu antes de desaparecer novamente.

Serena sorriu para a porta fechada. Talvez seu marido não fosse tão imune quanto se esforçava para demonstrar.

Cozinhar bem, vestir-se para o sucesso... Qual era a terceira sugestão que ouvira naquele programa de televisão?

Oh, sim! Mostrar interesse pelo trabalho do homem em questão.

Esse era o plano C. O príncipe Kadar não poderia mais duvidar de sua capacidade de adaptação ao rancho e aos hábitos texanos.

CAPÍTULO XI

Uma hora mais tarde, Cade foi ao estábulo com os pensamentos confusos, divididos. Realizaria algumas pequenas tarefas, mas estava irritado por ter deixado para trás a mulher mais desejável que já tivera em sua cama. E a mente ainda estava naquele quarto. Em toda sua inocência, Serena não podia ter ideia do que provocara ao oferecer-se sem reservas ou condições, exibindo uma lingerie que desejara arrancar de seu corpo imediatamente.

Quando os seios tornaram-se mais volumosos sobre o delicado tecido azul, um efeito provocado pelo suposto botão mágico, haviam assumido a aparência de pêssegos macios e suculentos nos quais desejara cravar os dentes.

Mas nenhuma lingerie o faria perder o controle. Ainda dispunha de onze dias com Serena antes que ela tivesse de decidir voltar para casa. Esperava que esse tempo fosse suficiente para que sua princesa descobrisse que gostava dele, de sua família e do Texas. E tinha de lembrar-se de que ela era inocente, não tinha ideia da tentação que representava para ele.

Rangendo os dentes, Cade disse a si mesmo que era capaz de conter-se.

— Nunca imaginei que Jéssica pudesse passar para o outro lado — ele resmungou, agarrando o garfo de revolver o feno. — Declarar a guerra Victoria's Secret contra o próprio primo!

— Problemas? — perguntou Mac. Cade parou e olhou para o irmão.

— Oh, olá, Mac. Não sabia que estava aí.

— Bom dia. Quero dizer, deve ser um bom dia para a maioria das pessoas. Algum bicho o mordeu, mano?

— Ninguém me mordeu, Com mamãe e Jéssica aliadas contra mim, não preciso de você encorajando Serena a preparar meu café da manhã favorito, e o que mais ela puder imaginar.

— Ah, ela mencionou esse episódio.

— Sim, ela me contou tudo.

— Qual é o problema, Cade? Gosto de Serena. Não vou ignorar a princesa só porque você decidiu ignorá-la.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Mac apoiou-se em um pilar e sorriu para o irmão.

— Se ignora uma mulher, outros homens a notam.

— Já teve sua chance com ela. Se não estou enganado, você a dispensou.

Mac riu.

— Está com ciúme! Sim, é isso. Meu irmão está sendo devorado pelo ciúme.

— Não tecerei comentários que possam encorajar sua idiotice. Se está tentando me deixar enciumado, desista, porque não vai dar certo.

Mac voltou ao que estava fazendo antes da chegada do irmão.

— Está bem.

A aquiescência imediata irritou Cade.

— É isso que está tentando fazer?

Mac encolheu os ombros. Os músculos das costas podiam ser vistos com nitidez sob a camisa azul enquanto ele erguia uma sela.

— Já disse que não tem importância. Por que se incomodar com um assunto pelo qual não se interessa? Quero dizer, se não se interessa...

— Eu me interesso — Cade cortou com tom furioso.

— Oh, bem, nesse caso... Pare de agir como o Fabuloso Homem das Neves. — Mac encarou-o novamente. — Só quis dizer que Serena precisa de um amigo, Cade. Gosto dela. Nós nos entendemos bem, especialmente porque ela é muito parecida com Jéssica, e gosto de conviver com esse tipo de garota. Vejo Serena se esforçando para agradar ao marido, e acredito que um pequeno impulso na direção certa pode servir para acordar meu estúpido irmão e abrir seus olhos para tudo que ela está tentando fazer por ele.

Cade ficou em silêncio.

— Faria o mesmo por qualquer outro hóspede do rancho. Proporcionar algum conforto para Serena é o mínimo que posso fazer pela pobre garota solitária.

— Ela não é solitária. Estou sempre por perto para cuidar dela.

— Sim, como um carcereiro cuidando de sua prisioneira. Ou... como um garoto vigiando a gaiola onde trancou a linda ave que conseguiu pegar.

— Já entendi. Já que tem tantas críticas a fazer, meu caro irmão, por que não junta a elas alguns conselhos úteis? Vá em frente! Sem falsa modéstia, por favor. Qual é a sua opinião? — ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Se quer que Serena seja feliz aqui, e creio que é esse o motivo para ainda estar... bem... separado; dela, precisa cercá-la de romance. Não o contrário. Ou, pelo menos, não deixe que os esforços da princesa deixem de ser correspondidos.

— Não é tão fácil. É difícil conviver com ela.

— É mesmo?

Cade pensou no sutiã mágico e na pele suave como um pêssego. Pensou em como havia sido dormir com ela a seu lado na cama.

— Talvez a evite, mas não quero que ela se sinta indesejada por isso.

— Oh, está tentando ser o herói — Mac concluiu com ironia. — Talvez deva dizer a ela que, quando estão juntos, você teme ver explodir o zíper de sua calça.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Não posso dizer isso à princesa!

— Por que não? Uma mulher que se esforça tanto para chamar sua atenção vai ficar feliz ao saber disso.

— Bem, não posso, e está acabado. Um homem não deve dizer tais coisas a uma princesa! Além do mais, você não a conhece. Se souber que está tão perto de conseguir o que quer, Serena despejará sobre mim todas as tentações de uma discípula de Eva, e sou um homem como outro qualquer. Não posso ficar longe dela para sempre! — Cade andava de um lado para o outro no interior do galpão. — Sei que poderei esperar até que ela tenha certeza do que quer. Afinal, sou um cavalheiro.

Mac deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

— Quando baixar a guarda, ninguém porá os olhos em você por uma semana.

— Duas — ele respondeu desanimado. — Talvez três. Escute, voltarei em dez minutos para ajudá-lo aqui, está bem?

— Aonde vai?

— Há algo que esqueci de dizer a Serena — Cade explicou a caminho da porta. Talvez fosse melhor expressar o quanto gostava dela. Sugerir que ela conservasse o sutiã e preparar o café da manhã podia não ter sido o suficiente. Se Mac estivesse certo, Serena podia acabar se cansando de viver no Desert Rose.

E essa era exatamente a hipótese oposta ao que queria provocar. De qualquer maneira, não a levaria para a cama. Ainda não. Preferia não exercer nenhum tipo de pressão sobre sua decisão final.

Mas podia fazer mais para demonstrar que gostava de tê-la por perto.

— E então? — Mac perguntou ao ver Serena saindo de trás da porta de uma baia, onde ela estivera escovando um cavalo e tentando participar da vida do marido. — Sente-se melhor?

Ela piscou.

— Não tinha a menor ideia de que ele sentisse tais coisas! Então tudo não passa de um plano para manter-me aqui? Cade acredita que, ficando longe de mim, vai me convencer a ficar?

Mac riu.

— Duvido que ele tenha planejado tudo que está fazendo. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Além do mais, você pôs um laço bem apertado no pescoço de meu irmão. Nunca o vi agir desse jeito com nenhuma outra mulher.

Uma onda de esperança envolveu o coração da princesa.

— Não mesmo?

— Nunca. Pensei que ele fosse me atacar quando o acusei de estar com ciúme.

— Mas ele não falava como um homem muito feliz.

— É verdade.

— E agora? O que faço?

— Posso dar uma sugestão, Serena?

— Você o conhece muito melhor do que eu. Estou disposta a ouvir tudo que tem a dizer.

— Não quer voltar a Balahar, quer? Serena baixou os olhos por um momento.

— Quero... um dia. Desejo rever minha família e meu lar. Mas se está perguntando se posso ser feliz aqui, a resposta é sim. Meu lugar é ao lado de Cade.

— Bem, então vai ter de ser um pouco mais difícil.

— Difícil?

Mac assentiu sorrindo.

— Neste momento meu irmão está se sentindo culpado. Não demonstre tanta preocupação em agradá-lo. Assim vai estar fazendo um bem incrível ao ego do príncipe.

Serena considerou a sugestão, concluindo que os planos A, B e C não haviam alcançado o sucesso esperado.

— Não quero parecer indiferente ao meu príncipe — ela argumentou. — Não é assim que uma esposa se comporta em meu país. As mulheres do harém demonstram interesse e disponibilidade de forma a serem escolhidas. Caso contrário, como o príncipe poderá saber que é desejado?

— Às vezes, quando lançamos uma isca, é melhor deixar que a presa se aproxime para examiná-la. Isso desperta o apetite. Então, a presa seguirá a isca até cair na armadilha, ou no laço, dependendo da situação.

— Meu marido não é uma criatura que deva ser fisgada como um peixe!

— Bem, você já tentou as técnicas das mulheres de seu país. Só estou tentando explicar como os homens costumam agir. Somos caçadores por natureza. A perseguição e seus perigos só aumentam nossa excitação. Quero dizer, a de meu irmão. De minha parte, sou um pouco diferente da maioria. O plano que acabei de sugerir nunca daria certo comigo.

— Só está dizendo isso para o caso de algum dia trazer uma mulher para casa. Não quer que eu revele seus segredos a uma pretendida.

Mac piscou para a princesa.

— Você é uma mulher esperta, Serena. Tem razão, um dia posso ser vítima de minhas palavras.

Os dois riram juntos por um momento.

— Gosta de alguém em especial? — Serena perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça com alguma relutância.

— Eu... conheci alguém de que gostei.

— Onde ela está agora?

— Não sei. Talvez duvide de mim, mas não sei nem o nome dela.

— Oh! Mas isso é muito triste! — Serena aproximou-se para abraçá-lo, oferecendo um conforto com o qual esperava banir a ausência de esperança que apagava a luz em seus olhos.

— Serena! — Cade gritou da porta. — Estive procurando por você em todos os lugares!

A princesa sentiu a garganta oprimida e quase seguiu o instinto de saltar para longe de Mac, temendo que suas ações fossem mal interpretadas. Mas a mão de Mac permanecia em suas costas, ajudando-a a manter-se ereta, e ela lembrou suas palavras.

— Estou aqui, meu marido — disse, erguendo a cabeça numa reação de altivez. Não ofereceria as explicações e os pedidos de desculpas que teriam sido o dever de uma mulher em seu país. — Quer falar comigo?

— Sim, eu quero. — Ele se aproximou da esposa e notou que ela conservava a mão no ombro de Mac, embora os dedos se movessem numa espécie de tique nervoso.

Serena afastou-se do cunhado e foi buscar a escova que deixara na baia.

— Estou ouvindo, meu marido — disse com tom neutro, sem demonstrar a disponibilidade dos últimos dias.

Cade hesitou, inseguro.

Deve estar imaginando por que não corro a atender seus desejos, Serena deduziu com satisfação discreta.

— Eu... fiquei preocupado quando não a encontrei. Queria saber se está bem.

Serena encarou-o enquanto retirava o cavalo da baia.

— Como pode ver, estou muito bem. E agradeço por seu interesse.

Cade franziu a testa ao ver o sorriso encantador nos lábios da princesa

— Não quis ficar com Jéssica?

— Ela foi à cidade, e sua mãe está ocupada com um projeto. Achei que era hora de passar algum tempo ao ar livre e aprender mais sobre o rancho.

— Posso acompanhá-la num passeio pelas...

— Não se incomode com isso. Obrigada, mas não será necessário. — Aproximando-se de uma torneira, ela começou a lavar as costas do cavalo, passando em seguida às patas dianteiras. Cade virou-se para o irmão.

— Estou tentando.

— Eu sei — Mac assentiu.

— Ela não parece sentir tanta falta de minha atenção — Cade comentou pensativo. O que poderia ter causado a mudança na atitude da esposa? Normalmente ela ficava encantada com sua companhia.

— Bem — Mac concluiu enquanto retomava a atividade a que estivera se dedicando antes da chegada dos pombinhos apaixonados —, com toda a experiência que tem com as mulheres, logo acabará encontrando uma solução.

Cade encarou-o desconfiado, tentando descobrir se a tosse seca que ouvia era apenas o disfarce para uma gargalhada incontrolável. Os olhos buscaram Serena, mas ela o ignorava.

Toda a experiência acumulada com o sexo oposto não o ajudava em nada com a esposa, e Mac sabia disso.

Ele mesmo sabia disso, e não gostava nada da conclusão.

— Não aprecio mulheres que mudam a todo instante como camaleões — resmungou.

— Disse alguma coisa, meu príncipe? — Serena indagou, o sorriso tão doce e terno quanto sempre havia sido.

Cade sentiu o coração apertado ao olhar para ela. Mesmo suada e descabelada, ela ainda era fascinante.

— Disse que prefiro que não trabalhe tanto — mentiu. — Você é uma princesa. Não quero que se dedique a tarefas árduas.

— Tem razão, sou uma princesa. E isso me confere o direito de fazer o que eu quiser.

Enfim algo de novo. Serena jamais dissera nada parecido antes. Não para ele. Cade aproximou-se da esposa com passos hesitantes.

— Eu ficaria embaraçado se seu pai soubesse que está fazendo tais coisas. Ele pode pensar que não pretendo tratá-la como merece ser tratada.

— Acha que sou incapaz de dizer a meu pai que a escolha foi minha? Francamente, prefiro cuidar dos cavalos a ficar sentada dentro de casa como um móvel inútil.

— Talvez eu deva levá-la à cidade — Cade considerou confuso, sem saber se queria seduzi-la ou obrigá-la a abandonar o trabalho — Tenho certeza de que não dedica seu tempo a esse tipo de atividade em Balahar.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu não conseguiria permissão para isso.

— Então também não deveria estar trabalhando aqui. Vamos à cidade, Serena. Almoçaremos fora e...

— Meu marido — ela o interrompeu com firmeza —, por favor, fique quieto. Sua preocupação está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

— Uau! Essa é a princesa? — exclamou de repente uma voz triunfante. — Ela é exactamente como na foto. — Luzes piscaram no interior do estábulo. Um cavalo ergueu a cabeça e relinchou, assustado com a confusão criada pelos seis desconhecidos que cercavam Cade e Serena. Um deles apertou a mão de Cade e mostrou um cartão que o identificava como jornalista. — Somos do...

Mas Cade não esperou para ouvir o resto. Tudo que podia ver era Serena, suada e descabelada, encolhida contra o corpo do animal numa tentativa de proteger-se contra o assédio dos fotógrafos.

— Fora! — gritou furioso. — Todos vocês! Saiam daqui imediatamente!

As fotos nos jornais daquela noite não serviram de consolo para Cade. Serena aparecia assustada em todas elas, como uma criminosa pega em flagrante delito.

Sabia que as fotos chegariam a Balahar e seriam vistas pelo rei.

— Não consigo entender como eles descobriram que Serena está aqui — Rose comentou preocupada. — Agora que a imprensa já sabe de tudo, vocês não terão mais privacidade, Cade.

E pensar que havia sonhado poder conhecê-la longe da curiosidade do mundo oriental! Agora também estavam sob os olhares atentos dos ocidentais!

— Odeio pensar no que o pai dela vai dizer quando vir essas fotos — Cade resmungou.

— Ele não vai ficar nada feliz — confirmou Rose. — Deve estar preparado para tudo, meu filho.

— O que está dizendo? — Mac quis saber. — Acha que podem enviar um avião para levar Serena de volta?

— É mais provável que mandem uma delegação para averiguar sobre o estado da princesa. Duvido de que o rei Zak se contente com a palavra de Serena sobre estar feliz aqui. Por outro lado, talvez ele leve em consideração as afirmações da filha. Eles são muito próximos.

— Era só uma questão de tempo até que a imprensa descobrisse sobre a presença de Serena — opinou Vi, que chegara com o marido para discutir o desastre que se abatera sobre o rancho.

— Odeio levantar outra questão delicada — disse Randy —, mas os peões terão dificuldade para trabalhar com tantos estranhos chegando a todo o momento. Sempre que há uma aglomeração desse tipo, as pessoas deixam lixo e marcas de pneus na grama úmida.

— Quer dizer que ainda vai ficar pior? — Cade gemeu. Não queria nem imaginar o cenário que o tio descrevia nas terras do Desert Rose.

— Bem, uma coisa é essa gente acreditar que a princesa está aqui apenas para uma visita — opinou Vi. — Mas eles podem começar a investigar, e se souberem que vocês se casaram em circunstâncias pouco comuns, duvido que um dia consigam livrar-se do acampamento de fotógrafos do lado de fora.

— O que nos remete ao problema central, o eventual prejuízo às vidas do príncipe e da princesa. Não podemos garantir a segurança com tanta gente circulando pelo rancho. Colocar sinais proibindo a entrada de estranhos na propriedade pode ser útil, mas alguns fotógrafos mais ousados podem ignorar os avisos. E não vamos esquecer as poderosas lentes com zoom que hoje são encontradas em qualquer equipamento de médio porte. — Randy estava muito preocupado. — Temos quinze empregados residentes, mais os cavalos...

O telefone tocou, provocando uma exclamação coletiva de desânimo.

— Deve ser o rei — Cade adivinhou, buscando os olhos de Serena.

— Eu mesma falarei com meu pai e explicarei tudo — ela sugeriu. — Afinal, a culpa é minha.

— Rei Zak ao telefone — Jéssica anunciou. — Ele quer falar com Serena.

Cade viu sua princesa levantar-se para ir atender a ligação no escritório, cuja porta ela fechou ao passar.

— Não podemos pedir proteção policial? Não gosto de pensar que Serena será perseguida por estranhos durante todos os minutos do dia. Ela precisa de um guarda-costas.

— Tem razão, Cade — Rose concordou enquanto se levantava. — Ela precisa de você. Proteja-a por todo o tempo que resta de sua estadia em Bridle. Não se afaste dela por motivo nenhum. Quero que permaneça colado na princesa como roupa molhada. Se ela decidir ficar aqui e se casar com você, com o príncipe Kadar, lidaremos com a questão no momento oportuno. Por enquanto, Serena é sua maior responsabilidade.

Cade abriu a boca, mas engoliu o protesto ao ver o brilho determinado nos olhos da mãe. Vi e Randy seguiram Rose até a cozinha. Em seguida Jéssica também deixou a sala.

Desertores. Todos eles. Queriam que cuidasse da segurança da princesa? Não podia dedicar todos os minutos de seu dia a segui-la. Não podia passar tanto tempo perto dela! Serena o provocaria, tentaria, torturaria...

Cade notou o sorriso do irmão. Era como se Mac pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

— Cuide bem da princesa — ele disse rindo antes de sair da sala.

Cade comprimiu os lábios com força. E pensar que no passado se sentira poderoso, invencível... Soubera quem era, tivera o controle da própria vida... Sempre confiante e seguro. Havia sido um homem que entrava em seu jato particular e voava para países estranhos a fim de fechar negócios milionários, era impressionante e respeitado. Ninguém jamais ousara brincar com ele.

Tudo isso havia mudado com a chegada de uma certa mulher em sua vida... e agora tinha de descobrir um jeito de recuperar tudo como era antes. Depressa. Porque se manter colado em Serena como roupa molhada seria difícil. Penoso. Arriscado. Estava certo de que não seria capaz de agir como guarda-costas da princesa. Protegê-la de outras pessoas era uma coisa.

Protegê-la de si mesmo era outra bem diferente, uma tarefa que já provara ser um grande e complexo desafio.

CAPÍTULO XII

-Mãe — Jéssica disse quando todos se reuniram na cozinha —, hoje conversei com uma amiga pelo telefone, e estava pensando se você se importaria em hospedar mais uma pessoa no rancho. Sei que a idéia não é muito boa para este momento, mas ela pode ajudar-me com a papelada do rancho e algumas outras tarefas. - Randy beijou a esposa na testa.

— Vou prevenir Jan e Mickey sobre o que estamos esperando por aqui. Com licença. — Ele deixou a cozinha, e os olhos de Vi o seguiram por um momento, antes de voltarem ao rosto de Jéssica.

— Não me importo, querida, mas creio que deve informar sua amiga sobre a possibilidade de uma certa excitação por aqui.

— Abbie está interessada em um pouco de movimento — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Direi a ela que os fotógrafos querem fotografar os cavalos antes da próxima exposição. Assim, ninguém terá de mencionar a ligação com a realeza. — Jéssica sorriu para Rose, que acompanhava a conversa com atenção.

— Receio que não possamos manter esse segredo por muito tempo. — Vi olhou para a janela.

Jéssica seguiu seu olhar até onde Randy conversava com Savannah, uma hóspede no Desert Rose. Talvez a estivesse prevenindo sobre a possível invasão da imprensa. Por que sua mãe parecia subitamente tão triste?

Ella entrou na cozinha com a correspondência, jogando-a sobre a mesa sem a alegria costumeira.

— Não vou conseguir sequer respirar sem ser atacada por aqueles jornalistas. Morro de medo de um deles me fazer perguntas — reclamou. — Acreditam que um deles olhou por cima do meu ombro para ver a correspondência que eu retirava da caixa?

Rose balançou a cabeça.

— Não consigo imaginar como eles descobriram que a princesa está aqui. — Ela estendeu a mão para pegar um envelope com o selo do real. — Parece que o rei Zak cumpriu a promessa de mandar as fotos do casamento — comentou, rasgando o envelope com ansiedade.

Jéssica, Ella e Vi reuniram-se em torno dela.

— Para uma cerimônia improvisada, todos estavam bem elegantes — observou Jéssica. — Cade não estava lindo? Como um verdadeiro príncipe árabe! Quero dizer, ele é um príncipe de verdade, mas... Ah, não consigo me lembrar disso quando ele está no rancho.

Mas a atenção de Rose não estava voltada para o filho, o príncipe Kadar. Ela olhava para os quatro componentes do grupo retratado: o rei, Serena, Kadar e o príncipe Sharif.

O mundo parecia ter parado de girar enquanto ela olhava para o príncipe que jamais vira.

— Ei, vejam que engraçado! Cade e o príncipe são muito parecidos — Jéssica apontou.

— Como ervilhas em uma lata — Ella concordou, afastando-se para ir levar o restante da correspondência ao escritório de Cade.

— Parecem irmãos — opinou Vi.

Rose sentiu o sangue esfriar nas veias. Seus pensamentos eram os mesmos.

O príncipe Sharif e Serena eram irmãos por adoção. O rei Zak adotara Serena quando seu melhor amigo, pai dela, falecera. Mas Sharif chegara ao palácio ao nascer, diferente da irmã. Rose calculou o tempo desde a última gestação. O bebé fora tirado dela imediatamente após o parto, um fato que partira seu coração e a afundara ainda mais na sombria e amarga depressão. Alguém tentara convencê-la de que nunca estivera grávida, de que não existira nenhum bebé. Mas, apesar dos momentos em que duvidara da própria lucidez, sempre soubera que havia dado à luz o quarto filho de seu amado Ibrahim.

Rose olhou para a foto mais uma vez. Sharif e Kadar encaravam a lente, ambos morenos, belos e altivos. Dois príncipes. Ambos com os traços de Ibrahim estampados nos rostos, a menos que sua imaginação a estivesse enganando.

Teria a traição de Layla ido tão longe?

Serena deixou o escritório depois de concluir a conversa com o pai. Ele ficara aborrecido, o que era compreensível, e quase ordenara que a filha voltasse para casa imediatamente.

Essa era uma ordem que não estava disposta a cumprir. Por isso acalmara o orgulho do rei e explicara que estivera lavando o cavalo por vontade própria, por não ter solicitado a permissão do marido. Sabia que ele jamais teria permitido.

Antes de desligar, ela havia garantido que estaria segura no Desert Rose. E depois decidira que, por ser o único alvo da imprensa, contaria aos jornalistas tudo que eles queriam saber.

Afinal, não se tratava de nenhuma novidade. Não era um segredo. Não a história que pretendia relatar. Guardando a aliança de casamento no bolso da calça jeans, ela saiu e foi encontrar os repórteres junto à cerca da propriedade, onde eles esperavam pacientes por alguma grande revelação. Apoiando um pé na parte mais baixa da cerca, como vira os caubóis fazeres, sorriu e suportou o brilho de muitos flashes piscando diante de seus olhos.

— Muito bem — começou com firmeza, porém simpática. — O que querem saber?

— O que está fazendo em uma pequena cidade do Texas? — perguntou um deles.

— Estou em férias. Nunca ouviu falar de uma princesa stressada? Também precisamos de paz e sossego ocasionalmente.

— Só isso? — outro insistiu. — Por que escolheu o Desert Rose?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Soube que aqui havia paz e sossego. - Todos riram, alguns embaraçados.

— O que gosta de comer, princesa?

— Ah, por favor. Sei que podem formular questões mais interessantes. O que vocês comem? Todos no Texas parecem consumir toneladas de carne e batatas, sem mencionar a apimentada comida mexicana.

Os repórteres a observavam em silêncio.

— Terminaram? Já fizeram todas as perguntas?

— Esperávamos que tivesse mais a dizer — confessou um jornalista.

— Não... Não é tão excitante ser uma princesa.

— Está interessada em algum príncipe? — Quis saber uma mulher.

— Meu pai arranjará um casamento para mim — Serena explicou com tom compenetrado. E era verdade. O rei já havia arranjado seu casamento, mas o arranjo se desfizera no momento em que havia desposado o irmão do escolhido. Mas esse era um detalhe que preferia não revelar.

— Não se incomoda com a possibilidade de ter um casamento arranjado? — Pressionou a jornalista.

Não vou me incomodar, se vocês forem embora para que possamos construir nosso casamento, Serena pensou, sorrindo com simpatia.

— É um costume do nosso povo. — Ela desceu da cerca. — Agora vou voltar a cuidar do meu cavalo. Ele se assusta com facilidade, e por isso peço que não o fotografem como fizeram comigo. Ele pode machucar alguém.

Esse teria sido o fim de sua primeira entrevista coletiva, se Cade não houvesse surgido do nada e agarrado seu braço.

Os fotógrafos enlouqueceram novamente.

Cade não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de desempenhar o papel de guarda-costas. Estava considerando o aspecto sexual da questão. Estar próximo da esposa implicava em desejá-la, e isso era tudo. Resistia como um herói ao impulso de apoderar-se de uma mulher que costumava andar pela casa sem sutiã, ou com sutiãs mágicos e "viúvas alegres" que o impediam de respirar.

Não se sentia um marido muito feliz. Serena estava determinada a seduzi-lo, e ele já havia decidido que a ajudaria a enxergar a realidade da união. Por enquanto, a princesa ainda podia mudar de ideia, podia voltar para casa e providenciar uma anulação. Era o mínimo que devia fazer por ela.

Mas, enquanto pensava em tudo isso e tentava superar os impulsos mais primitivos e canalizá-los transformando-os em força, uma característica necessária a um guarda-costas, vira a esposa subindo na cerca que separava os repórteres da propriedade.

Furioso, fora atrás dela. Guardá-la e protegê-la seria tão simples quanto agarrar um arco-íris.

Não conseguira chegar a tempo de ouvir o que ela dissera aos jornalistas, mas segurara seu braço e a arrancara dali. No futuro, faria com que a princesa entendesse que não deveria deixar a casa sem antes consultá-lo. Não conheciam aqueles repórteres, e não tinham o dever de fornecer nenhuma informação.

Serena soltou-se com um movimento brusco.

— Princesa... — Cade começou.

— Por favor, estou me saindo muito bem sozinha — ela o interrompeu.

— Ei, que tal esse homem, princesa? — disparou um dos jornalistas. — Talvez ele sirva para você!

— Por que não eu, princesa? — gritou outro com tom debochado.

Cade não podia mais conter a explosão que ameaçava estourar sua cabeça.

— A princesa tem um porta-voz. Não haverá mais entrevistas colectivas. Ela já disse tudo que tinha a dizer. Por favor, apreciaríamos muito se deixassem este local agora mesmo.

Enfurecidos pelas palavras de Cade, uma reacção oposta àquela provocada pelo breve discurso de Serena, os repórteres se agitaram. Um deles rebateu:

— Ei, a princesa estava apenas sendo gentil connosco, o que é muito mais do que podemos dizer sobre você.

Cade preparou-se para responder, mas Serena inclinou-se e baixou o tom de voz.

— Cale a boca! — sussurrou. — Está piorando a situação.

As palavras da esposa, normalmente tão submissa, o assustaram a ponto de Cade se deixar levar para o celeiro. Uma vez lá dentro, ela o encarou com as mãos na cintura.

— Eu tinha tudo sob controle.

— E eu sou seu protector.

— Não precisava de sua protecção. E nem vou precisar dela.

— Minha mãe decidiu que eu serei seu guarda-costas durante todo o período que passar aqui no rancho.

— Durante o período... — Serena empalideceu. — O que quer dizer com isso?

Cade hesitou, compreendendo que a raiva dera um significado diferente do que pretendera às palavras.

— Quero dizer que devo cuidar de você enquanto estiver aqui, o que tenho tentado fazer desde que chegamos. O problema é que você não pára quieta! — Tinha uma ou duas coisas para dizer a ela, e já era hora de ser franco. Vê-la caminhando alegremente na direção de um bando de homens desconhecidos o desagradara muito, e estava certo de que, como príncipe e marido da princesa, tinha o direito de estar aborrecido com a esposa. — Não teria se aproximado de nenhum homem, mesmo que conhecido, se estivéssemos em seu país. Não teria agido como agiu há um momento com aqueles jornalistas lá fora. Estou certo?

Serena baixou os olhos.

— Sim.

— O que teria acontecido, caso desobedecesse à restrição?

— Não sei. Suponho que teria seria punida.

— Casada ou solteira, não teria se aproximado de homens desconhecidos?

— Não.

— Nesse caso, tenho o direito de esperar o mesmo comportamento enquanto estiver aqui!

Serena ergueu a cabeça.

— Não gosto de como fala. Parece que não estarei aqui por muito tempo. Fiz o que pensei que seria melhor para todos. Lamento que tenha ficado tão ofendido, mas não queria que sua família fosse importunada por minha causa. Se isso o aborrece, sinto muito.

Cade cruzou os braços, tentando se manter zangado, mas era impossível. Em vez disso, exalou o ar que prendera nos pulmões e abraçou-a.

— Você me assustou — confessou irritado. — Já estava apreensivo por saber que não seria fácil ser seu protector.

— Um homem grande e forte como você deve ser capaz de lidar com uma mulher pequena como eu usando apenas uma das mãos.

Sentir o calor do corpo da princesa contra o seu o levava a pensar em coisas que não devia estar considerando, já que decidira nunca pressionar a princesa.

— Sim, mas você mesma disse que estava me protegendo. E minha família.

— Não quero ser um inconveniente em sua casa. Você está sempre falando em como terei de adaptar-me à vida no Texas... Tenho a impressão de que é você quem está fazendo todo o esforço para ajustar-se a presença de uma princesa em seu rancho. Só quis melhorar um pouco a situação por aqui. Por isso fui dizer alguma coisa aos repórteres.

— Você costumava concluir uma frase como essa com "meu príncipe", ou algum outro tratamento respeitoso.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas não vou mais me dirigir a você nesses termos. Não quero que confunda respeito com subserviência.

— Subserviência? Você é a mulher menos subserviente que já conheci, com excepção de Jéssica. Ela é insuperável nesse aspecto. Nenhum homem jamais se casará com uma mulher tão autoritária e teimosa. Não se atreva a imitá-la.

Serena sorriu.

— O príncipe Makin acha que seria melhor se eu o tratasse com menos deferência. Ele acredita que os títulos podem ter inflado seu ego e alimentado sua vaidade de maneira a torná-lo arrogante.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Cade gemeu. — Desculpe-me, mas o príncipe Makin não é um especialista em vida amorosa. Na verdade, ele não tem nenhuma experiência com o sexo oposto, o que significa que não deve seguir seus conselhos.

— Ele gosta de alguém. Ou já gostou, não sei. Mas, sempre que fala sobre ela, seu irmão fica triste.

— Está enganada. Meu irmão teve de enfrentar uma dura decepção amorosa, é verdade, mas já superou o episódio. Desde então, ele nunca mais teve outra namorada. Por isso entrei naquele avião para Balahar.

— Foi verificar a mercadoria — Serena acusou-o. — Nunca teve a intenção de ocupar o lugar de seu irmão.

— Tem razão, não tinha essa intenção quando cheguei ao seu país, mas não deve aceitar conselhos ou qualquer outra coisa do príncipe Makin. Somos irmãos gémeos, sim, mas também somos diferentes como a noite e o dia. Fui claro, princesa?

— Certamente — ela respondeu num murmúrio.

Cade não podia mais se conter. Ao ver os lábios suculentos tão próximos dos dele, beijou-a como desejava fazer desde que ela entrara em sua vida. Serena correspondeu e, de alguma forma, o beijo tornou-se mais profundo do que ele pretendia. Não conseguia deixar de beijá-la. Queria mais do que podia ter e, com um gemido, finalmente levantou a cabeça, interrompendo o beijo.

Serena encarou-o com um sorriso satisfeito.

— De qualquer maneira, creio que tem o direito de saber que o príncipe Makin afirma que deixá-lo provar a isca é o melhor jeito de fisgá-lo — ela contou sem malícia, mas com um sorriso provocante. — Ou seria a melhor maneira de atraí-lo para a minha armadilha? Não sei ao certo, mas lembro-me de que a conversa tinha alguma coisa a ver com o prazer dos homens em perseguir a presa.

— Ele disse isso, é? O Dr. Carente de Amor pensa ter todas as respostas? — Cade balançou a cabeça. — E pensar que conselhos tão sábios são provenientes de sua vasta experiência com as mulheres...

Ela inclinou a cabeça e fez uma careta graciosa, entreabrindo os lábios de forma convidativa. As mãos tocaram o peito musculoso numa carícia leve. Cade sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Sua esposa era uma mulher esperta e ardilosa.

— Não vou beijá-la — ele disse. — Não vou confirmar conselhos tão tolos. Não vou...

Serena ergueu o corpo e pressionou os lábios contra os dele. Cade sentiu uma forte onda de desejo percorrendo seu corpo ao sentir os seios colados em seu peito.

— Beije-me, meu príncipe — Serena sussurrou. — Meu sheik. Meu guarda-costas.

Ele atendeu ao pedido com voracidade, e só depois do beijo percebeu que a princesa retomara a antiga forma respeitosa de tratamento.

E cedera aos apelos daquela mulher. Sucumbira como uma árvore de tronco oco batida pela tempestade.

— O príncipe Makin não sabe nada — resmungou irritado quando se afastaram. — Tire a aliança do bolso, ponha-a no dedo, e nunca mais se atreva a andar por aí sem ela. Caso contrário, serei capaz de espancá-la.

Serena riu, uma gargalhada relaxada e triunfante que era absolutamente feminina e provocou arrepios de antecipação em Cade.

— Creio que será meu marido de verdade em breve. - Dito isso, ela se virou e saiu do celeiro. Cade tocou os lábios com ar pensativo. Ainda podia sentir o sabor da princesa e a textura de seus cabelos nos dedos.

— Deus... — ele murmurou. — Sou só um homem de carne e osso. Não sou um super-humano. — Sua mãe o escolhera para ser guarda-costas, o irmão distribuía conselhos. Jéssica acrescentara o poder de fogo de uma sacola Victoria's Secret ao arsenal que a esposa usava contra ele.

Não havia nada que quisesse mais do que mergulhar naquele corpo tentador. Sabia que ela o desejava, e essa certeza era muito sedutora.

E a queria tanto que podia sentir o sangue fervendo nas veias.

A consumação representaria o casamento irrevogável com Serena. Ela esperava que o marido ocupasse o trono? Governar Balahar não fazia parte de seus planos. A presença dos jornalistas em sua propriedade o assustara muito. A última coisa que queria era formar uma família sob a luz dos reflectores. Não queria que os filhos fizessem parte da fila para a sucessão real. Criava cavalos como meio de sobrevivência, e isso era tudo que pretendia fazer. Sempre. Sua família vivia na mais anónima e tranquila privacidade, e preferia continuar assim. Serena tentara garantir essa privacidade inventando uma história sem nenhum interesse para os repórteres.

Admirava sua coragem, mas era ele quem devia protegê-la.

Serena estivera perseguindo o marido, mas agora Mac sugerira que ela se deixasse perseguir por ele.

A princesa era sua esposa, mas era uma mulher independente e firme. Uma ruga marcava a testa de Cade. Com ela, era como se vivesse em uma rede da qual não podia escapar. Quando acreditava ter compreendido um ângulo de sua personalidade, ela oferecia outro ainda mais complexo.

Sabia que não tinha nenhum controle sobre a situação, ou sobre a mulher com quem estava casado.

— Não posso cair nesses truques — disse a si mesmo —, embora ela sempre sincera sobre suas tácticas. Resultados positivos só servirão para encorajá-la e torná-la ainda mais diabólica. Direi a Serena que nunca farei parte da linha de sucessão, e se ela quiser ficar aqui comigo, terá de esquecer que um dia foi uma princesa.

E então talvez pudessem cuidar do aspecto prático do casamento. Seriam apenas um homem e uma mulher unidos pelos laços sagrados de um matrimónio arranjado.

Era uma equação simples e fácil, mas tinha o pressentimento de que não seria tão simples adequar Serena a ela. Desejava aquela mulher... e ela estava se divertindo muito estimulando esse desejo!

Layla leu os jornais daquela noite com desgosto.

— Nenhum deles diz nada sobre a presença da família real na América, nem sobre o casamento ilegítimo e desonroso de Serena com o príncipe errado. Tenho de admitir que ela tem a astúcia de um demónio ardiloso.

Azzam ignorou-a enquanto continuava lendo os cadernos de esportes. Estava mais interessado nas finais do campeonato americano de hóquei. Toda aquela agitação no final de maio! E no verão havia o beisebol americano, bem como o Torneio Aberto de Ténis na França. Gostaria de ainda estar em forma para disputar uma partida de ténis.

— Azzam, está me ouvindo?

Sim, podia ouvi-la, mas não a encorajaria. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes tentara dizer a Layla que não estava mais interessado em tomar o poder. Na verdade, não tinha nenhum interesse por nada que a esposa pudesse dizer. Desprezava sua natureza invejosa e sórdida. Talvez houvesse alguma verdade naquele velho lema ocidental sobre existir sempre uma grande mulher por trás de um grande homem. Layla não era uma boa esposa, um benefício para sua vida, como devia ser uma primeira esposa. Não conseguira mais mantê-la num lugar de destaque em seu coração desde que descobrira a verdade sobre a morte de seu irmão Ibrahim. Preferia o harém, e as jovens de lá o levavam a acreditar que talvez ainda pudesse jogar ténis ou hóquei sobre o gelo.

Azzam continuou sonhando com esportes e outras actividades físicas.

Layla saiu do aposento a fim de ordenar ao conselheiro que procurasse novamente a imprensa americana, embora nenhum jornalista houvesse reagido de acordo com suas expectativas na primeira tentativa. Talvez devesse accionar a imprensa internacional a fim de arrancar o casal de impostores de sua discreta lua-de-mel.

Surpresa por não ter pensado nisso antes, Layla parou a meio caminho da porta. Imprensa internacional... Sim, era isso!

O mínimo que fariam seria destruir o falso casamento, uma união que punha em risco seu direito ao trono.

Mais que isso, a imprensa tiraria do esconderijo outra família real. Rose e seus filhos eram covardes. Se não tivessem más intenções, teriam procedido à luz do dia, em vez de cobrirem de segredos e mistérios uma união que não fora sacramentada por um casamento real. O rei Zak devia ser desmascarado pela fraude imposta ao povo de Balahar.

Azzam merecia ocupar o lugar a que tinha direito como irmão de Ibrahim, Layla pensou com amargura. Mas Rose está casando um de seus filhos com a família real de Balahar, valendo-se para isso de algum truque, de uma cortina de fumaça. Quer tomar o poder e recuperar o que sempre desejou acima de tudo: roubar minha coroa. Ela quer ser a rainha de um reinado composto por Balahar e Sorajhee, e eu serei reduzida ao papel de figura decorativa. Serei uma cabeça coroada, porém terei apenas deveres de fachada.

Rose roubou meu prometido.

Mas não roubará minha coroa.

CAPÍTULO XIII

- Muito bem, tenho um acordo a propor — Cade anunciou ao encontrá-la no celeiro. Onde mais? — Tenho pensado nisso desde que conseguiu livrar-nos dos repórteres. Essa história de princesa dá muito trabalho. Quis tratá-la como deve ser tratado um membro da realeza, mas você insistiu em ser como uma simples garota americana a fim de compartilhar de minha vida. Pois bem, pode ser uma americana, se quiser, mas não ouvirei nenhuma queixa quando sua almofada de veludo não for arrumada regularmente.

Serena encarou o marido com um sorriso.

— Já sabe o que penso. Se estou no Texas, devo comportar-me como os texanos. Você esteve em Balahar e agiu como um príncipe. Talvez repita a experiência. É justo que eu seja como uma americana em sua casa.

— Esse é outro ponto que temos de esclarecer. Se não teremos nenhuma princesa neste rancho, também não haverá um príncipe. E jamais voltarei a Balahar para ser príncipe.

— Mas irá visitar meu país? — Serena perguntou, certa de que o marido não compreendia a importância do que estava dizendo.

— Talvez — ele concordou. — Às vezes. - A princesa beijou-o no rosto.

— Você é um bom homem. Agora, por favor, dê-me as chaves do seu caminhão.

— Não o meu caminhão!

— Principalmente seu caminhão — Serena afirmou com tranquilidade, divertindo-se com a expressão do marido. — Por que isso o assusta tanto?

— Não me assusta, porque não vai acontecer. Ninguém dirige meu caminhão além de mim.

Ela riu.

— Ensine-me a dirigir, meu marido. Caso contrário, outra pessoa terá de ensinar-me, e perderemos uma rara oportunidade de nos conhecermos como marido e mulher. A ideia de ser meu professor devia agradá-lo.

— Estou tentando entender como acabo sendo preso em sua rede de palavras. Quando tenho certeza absoluta de que não vou fazer alguma coisa, você me convence a mudar de ideia de alguma forma.

Serena mostrou o chaveiro com as chaves do caminhão.

— Quero aprender a ser uma mulher independente, e nenhuma mulher é realmente independente se não dispõe de um transporte próprio. Estamos muito longe da rota dos ónibus e do metro, e não quero ficar presa em um país estranho...

— Não quero que a transmissão do meu caminhão fique em algum lugar da estrada, junto com os freios e a embreagem.

— O que está dizendo? Deve ser melhor professor do que está insinuando!

— Serena, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você entendeu muito bem o que eu...

— Oh, sim! Está insinuando que sou estúpida demais para aprender! — ela exclamou. Depois se aproximou do reluzente caminhão balançando as chaves como se fossem iscas irresistíveis. — Lamento ser tão ignorante que meu marido nem possa me ensinar a dirigir.

Cade correu para alcançá-la quando ela abria a porta do motorista e saltava para o assento, trancando a porta em seguida. Ele contornou o veículo e se acomodou no assento do passageiro, olhando-a com ar ameaçador.

— Por que acha que nos filmes americanos tantas pessoas fazem amor nos automóveis? — a princesa perguntou.

— Tudo bem, já chega! Ninguém vai ensinar minha mulher a dirigir, excepto eu!

Serena sorriu.

— Você é tão generoso, marido!

— Não, não sou. Eu... eu... Você não devia pensar em coisas como essas.

— Não pensar em fazer amor? Sou casada, não? Quero ser uma esposa de verdade. Talvez goste de fazer amor no seu caminhão, embora não consiga imaginar como duas pessoas podem realizar tal façanha.

— Serena — Cade censurou-a por entre os dentes. — Muito bem. Aqui está a ignição. Insira a chave na abertura e gire-a até o motor começar a funcionar.

Ele enxugou o suor da testa com a manga da camisa. Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

— Vejamos, devo inserir a chave nesta fenda... oh, veja como o encaixe é perfeito! Sim, e agora tenho de girá-la até fazer o motor funcionar. — Serena iluminou o interior da cabine com seu sorriso triunfante. — Gosto de dirigir, Cade.

— Cuidado, princesa. Pode torcer o braço tentando bater em suas costas. Agora, vê aquela alavanca atrás do volante? É o câmbio.

Serena continuava olhando para o volante com ar sério. Cade estranhou sua expressão intensa.

— Está ouvindo o que eu digo? — perguntou intrigado.

— Cada palavra. — Ela cravou os olhos em sua boca. — Estava falando sobre o câmbio.

— Exactamente. Mude-o para a posição de marcha à ré e pise no acelerador até chegar ao outro lado da alameda. Será mais fácil manobrar do que descer de ré até o portão.

— Oh, creio que tem razão. — Serena seguiu as instruções do marido, e o veículo entrou em movimento quase sem fazer barulho.

— Quanto mais fundo pisar no acelerador, maior será a velocidade do caminhão.

Serena pisou fundo no pedal, e o veículo saltou para trás.

— Pare! — gritou Cade.

— Ahhhhhh! — ela berrou.

Cade puxou a perna dela de sobre o acelerador e, passando um pé por cima do dela, pisou no freio. O caminhão parou com tanta violência, que Serena teve a sensação de ter deixado o estômago em algum ponto do percurso. A adrenalina que inundava seu corpo tornava a respiração arfante.

— Acho que preciso de prática... — gemeu a princesa, notando que o marido retornava a alavanca do câmbio para a posição de ponto morto.

Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto. A pele morena parecia ainda mais esticada sobre os ossos das faces, um sinal claro de tensão.

— Concorda comigo? Também acha que preciso de mais prática — Serena indagou insegura. — Ou está zangado?

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou-a, e havia algo de ameaçador naquele olhar.

— Não estou zangado, e sim, concordo com o que diz sobre a necessidade de praticar mais. Mas também precisa de instrução apropriada e mais informações do que proporcionei. O susto que acabei de levar ressalta meu engano. Pensei que quisesse aprender a dirigir um caminhão. Só um caminhão. Nunca imaginei que não soubesse dirigir coisa alguma. Peço desculpas.

— Sempre tive um motorista — ela explicou. — E quando frequentei a Universidade Radcliffe, nós caminhávamos pelo campus. Às vezes eu obtinha permissão para pegar carona no carro de uma amiga, desde que houvesse lugar para um dos meus guarda-costas.

— Aposto que não teve muitos namorados, considerando que os rapazes sabiam que teriam suas mãos arrancadas, caso tentassem alguma coisa.

— Não tive namorados. Fui à universidade para estudar.

Cade sorriu, e Serena sentiu o coração bater mais depressa.

— Aposto que foi uma excelente aluna. Jamais poderia chamá-la de estúpida.

— Eu sei disso. Só estava tentando convencê-lo a entrar em acção.

— Entendo.

— Bem, fico feliz por perceber que é um homem capaz de admitir os próprios erros. Normalmente, um príncipe nunca confessa as bobagens que faz.

Cade gemeu.

— Tudo bem, já conseguiu colocar-me em acção. Você venceu. Por outro lado, nunca ensinei ninguém a dirigir. Mac e eu aprendemos com os caubóis, e Jéssica saía escondida com os veículos do rancho e ia percorrer os pastos è noite.

— Ela fazia isso? — Serena espantou-se, tentando imaginar tamanha ousadia.

— Oh, sim! Minha prima é dona do próprio nariz. Ela não aceita ordens nem respeita limites, ninguém pode domar aquele temperamento incendiário. Nem mesmo a natureza foi capaz de domesticá-la. Já reparou que ela tem um olho de cada cor?

— Sim, eu notei, mas não quis comentar nada. Tivemos duas mulheres no harém com essa mesma característica, e elas eram muito valiosas.

— Não conte isso a Jéssica — Cade pediu com tom desanimado. — Ela não vai gostar de saber que um homem pode "valorizá-la" mais por causa dos olhos. Não imagina como Jess ficou animada quando as lentes de contacto coloridas foram lançadas no mercado. Finalmente ela poderia escolher uma das cores e igualar os olhos.

Ele riu, e Serena apenas sorriu.

— Vamos. Quero ver se consegue ao menos chegar ao fim da alameda — Cade decidiu de repente. — Em primeiro lugar, mude a alavanca de câmbio para a posição de passeio, e assim contornaremos o perímetro gramado do terreno. Talvez seja mais fácil andar para frente. Assim estará enxergando o caminho.

Serena identificou a paciência no tom de voz do marido e tentou concentrar-se na aula, em vez de pensar apenas nele.

Cade respirou aliviado quando Serena estacionou no One Horse Drive-Up sem cometer nenhum erro.

Ela parou o caminhão no espaço indicado e mudou a marcha para a posição de parar.

— Estou aprendendo — disse. — Você é melhor professor do que acredita ser.

Ele leu o cardápio com pouco interesse, incomodado com uma súbita dor de cabeça.

— Você está indo muito bem — elogiou-a. — No entanto, ainda precisamos discutir algumas coisas. Não pode dirigir pelas ruas da cidade, porque não tem carteira de habilitação. Quero dizer, uma coisa é percorrer o rancho e divertir-se, mas em outras circunstâncias... Tome por exemplo esta noite. Se houvéssemos sido parados pela polícia, eu teria sido responsabilizado por uma transgressão grave.

— Que bobagem! Só teria de explicar a eles que é um príncipe e, portanto, pode dirigir onde e como quiser. Oh, não... Isso não daria certo, porque já disse que não quer agir como um príncipe.

— Exactamente. Mas não é só isso, Serena. Não seria correcto usar tal alegação. Ninguém deve deixar de cumprir leis que existem para garantir a segurança da população. Não importa quem somos, devemos seguir as regras que asseguram a ordem.

— Então, de que adianta pertencer à realeza?

— Entende o que digo? — ele riu. — Por isso nunca senti falta do título. Ser príncipe não mudaria em nada minha natureza.

— Em meu país, os membros da realeza vivem muito melhor do que as outras pessoas.

— Eu sei. Mas não seria ideal se todos tivessem o mesmo padrão de vida? Nem pobreza, nem opulência...

— Para isso, a realeza teria de deixar de existir. Quem governaria?

— Não estou dizendo que a família real deveria ser extinta ou perder seus títulos — Cade respondeu, examinando o menu sem dar muita atenção à apreensão na voz de Serena. A dor de cabeça ganhava força. Se pudesse convencê-la a deixá-lo dirigir de volta ao rancho, talvez a dor desaparecesse. Tinha certeza de que a tensão, origem certa do desconforto, era causada pelo medo do desconhecido. Com Serena ao volante, tinha a sensação de estar pendurado na beira de um precipício. Mesmo assim, tentou concluir a explicação. — Estou dizendo que não penso em mim mesmo como príncipe, e sou feliz assim. Não tento escapar de multas no trânsito por ser quem sou. Todos devem arcar com as consequências de seus actos.

— Entendo. Sim, acho que você tem razão.

— Vou comer o hambúrguer duplo — Cade decidiu. — Toda essa conversa sobre leis e regras me deixou faminto. Ou nervoso o bastante para digerir meu café da manhã mais depressa. — Ele olhou para Serena, mas não viu o costumeiro sorriso em seus lábios. — O que foi? Disse alguma coisa errada? Ah, já sei. Não estou tão nervoso assim. Você dirige muito bem.

— Obrigada. Você é um bom professor.

Era bom saber que ela o aprovava de alguma forma.

— E você é uma aluna aplicada. E linda. - Serena fingiu não dar importância ao elogio, mas seu coração passou a bater mais depressa.

— Há tantas coisas sobre você que eu não sei... — disse.

— E eu sobre você. Por exemplo, vai ficar muito ofendida se eu pedir cebola no meu hambúrguer?

Um sorriso relutante distendeu os lábios da princesa.

— Você não costuma mesmo beijar-me com frequência. Por que eu notaria a diferença?

O comentário o surpreendeu.

— Ei, espere aí! Eu a beijei algumas vezes...

— Poucas. E sempre teve de ser encorajado.

— Está reclamando? Ou criticando?

— Reclamando.

Os olhos de Cade buscaram os lábios carnudos numa reacção natural. Lábios que eram cheios e rosados como um pêssego maduro. Reflexos avermelhados brilhavam em seus cabelos sempre que a luz do sol incidia sobre eles, e a pele acetinada atestava saúde e boa disposição. O nariz pequenino e recto parecia sempre real, porque ela o desafiava em tudo, o que dava à postura de seu corpo, inclusive ao nariz, um certo ar arrogante, empinado. Até a voz dela sugeria desafio, especialmente agora, quando ela afirmava estar apenas reclamando, mas os olhos eram iluminados pelo mesmo brilho ousado de sempre.

— Não gosto mesmo de cebola — ele contou, pensando que poderia dispensar também o hambúrguer, se Serena quisesse apenas ficar namorando no carro. — A menos que sejam cozidas.

— E de beijar?

— Se estiver com a mulher certa... — Quando encolheu os ombros, sabia que o gesto provocaria uma reacção imediata.

— Eu sou a mulher certa — Serena afirmou com tom imperioso. — Sabia disso quando decidiu fingir que era seu irmão. Não tente puxar o novelo de lã para conduzir-me, porque não sou um gato. Não vou cair nos seus truques.

Cade riu, estendendo a mão para tocar os cabelos sedosos.

— Você é uma princesa e tanto. Duvido que possa apagar os traços da realeza de sua personalidade.

— Você conseguiu apagar todos os traços e não parece estar arrependido. Quero dizer, para ficar aqui com meu marido, posso ser uma rancheira, em vez de representar a realeza. — O nariz assumiu um ângulo ainda mais arrogante e ela o encarou, certificando-se de que suas palavras haviam sido compreendidas. Depois a princesa virou-se para a caixa electrónica e pressionou um botão a fim de fazer o pedido.

— Pois não? — respondeu a voz do outro lado.

— Prepare dois hambúrgueres... sem cebola. Cade cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder um sorriso.

— Agora mesmo, meu bem — respondeu a funcionária com tom sarcástico, indicando que não havia apreciado o comando autoritário e até ríspido. — Quer que eu sirva a refeição numa bandeja de prata?

Cade reconheceu a voz do outro lado do equipamento. Em Bridle, algumas pessoas conheciam as outras desde o berço e não aceitavam indelicadezas de ninguém.

— Sim, faça isso — Serena aceitou a sugestão.

— Mais alguma coisa, Alteza? — a garçonete prosseguiu irônica.

— Como ela sabe que sou eu? — Serena perguntou assustada, os olhos arregalados fixos em Cade.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Creio que ela só está tentando manifestar uma opinião.

— Que opinião?

— Ela não gostou de como você fez o pedido.

— O que isso tem a ver com o facto de ela ter usado a forma de tratamento apropriada para a realeza?

— Serena, ela está sendo sarcástica porque acredita ter sido tratada sem a gentileza devida. Você deu uma ordem, em vez de fazer um pedido.

— E daí? Qual é o problema com isso? Eu dei uma ordem para que nosso almoço seja servido.

— Sim, mas aqui ninguém dá ordens. Não dessa maneira. Todos se conhecem há muito tempo, ou pelo menos conhecem alguém que conhece outra pessoa, por isso pedimos com delicadeza e até perguntamos sobre a família e os filhos de quem está atendendo atrás do balcão.

— Ah, entendo. Lamento ter desrespeitado um costume local. — A princesa inclinou-se para a caixa que continha o microfone. — Desculpe-me — pediu com tom arrependido.

— Mais alguma coisa? — a voz quis saber do outro lado.

— Se puder providenciar dois refrigerantes, seria Óptimo. E estava aqui pensando... Como vão seus filhos?

Cade bateu a mão aberta contra a testa.

— Afinal, quem é você? — a voz metálica questionou impaciente.

— Sou a princesa Serena Wilson Al-Farid. Com quem tenho o prazer de falar, por favor?

— Com a rainha Polly Ann Smith Dorchester Smith, porque me casei novamente com meu primeiro marido, depois de ter surpreendido o segundo com outra mulher. Não incluo meu nome de solteira no título porque ele é difícil de pronunciar, sabe? Bem, vou buscar sua bandeja de prata. O almoço será servido em instantes, querida.

A voz calou-se. Serena olhou para Cade com ar satisfeito.

— Ela ainda estava irritada quando disse ser uma rainha, mas você tinha razão, ela apreciou a cortesia. Não sabia que havia um protocolo social a ser seguido. De hoje em diante, vou me lembrar sempre de perguntar pelos filhos da pessoa com quem estiver falando.

Era impossível não ficar encantado. O brilho nos olhos dela era tão fascinante! Se estivesse era Balahar, no território da princesa, também estaria cometendo muitos erros e gafes, mas não saberia superá-los com a mesma graça.

— Está se saindo muito bem, Serena.

— Estou me esforçando, meu marido.

A garçonete aproximou-se do carro com uma bandeja vermelha adornada por tiras de papel alumínio.

— Sei que demorei um pouquinho, meu bem, mas estava tentando dar uma aparência real a esta simples bandeja de plástico. Foi o melhor que pude fazer.

— Aprecio seu esforço.

Polly Ann olhou para Serena com atenção e curiosidade.

— Ei, acho que já vi você em algum lugar.

Cade puxou o chapéu sobre os olhos e inclinou-se para dar o dinheiro à garçonete.

— Estamos com um pouco de pressa. Fique com o troco.

Serena retirou os sanduíches e os refrigerantes da bandeja e entregou-os ao marido. Depois ligou o motor do caminhão.

— Estou aprendendo a dirigir na América — disse à mulher. — Nunca fiz isso antes, e talvez seja melhor afastar-se. Quase derrubei uma cerca quando vinha para cá.

Polly Ann deu um salto para trás, e o papel alumínio da bandeja foi levado pelo vento. Ela ficou parada, vendo Serena manobrar o caminhão com habilidade espantosa para quem ainda estava aprendendo a dirigir. O veículo já deixava o estacionamento quando a garçonete abriu a boca numa expressão de reconhecimento.

Cade sorriu, sentindo que a dor de cabeça perdia intensidade.

— Gosto de estar com você — disse com sinceridade. — Honestamente, nunca imaginei que apreciaria tanto as coisas simples da vida. Coisas como passear de caminhão com uma mulher ao volante, por exemplo.

— Não com uma mulher qualquer — ela lembrou, pisando firme no freio ao encontrar um semáforo fechado. — Comigo.

Uma sirene soou estridente atrás deles. Cade balançou a cabeça, embrulhando o hambúrguer que ainda nem havia experimentado.

— Por outro lado... — suspirou aborrecido.

CAPÍTULO XIV

- Olá. — O oficial Duncan Peterson debruçou-se na janela do caminhão e olhou para Serena. — Como vai, Cade? — prosseguiu, superando a surpresa causada pela identidade do motorista.

— Olá, Duncan — Cade respondeu embaraçado. Serena havia parado sobre a faixa de pedestres, embora respeitasse o sinal fechado. — Minha amiga está aprendendo a dirigir, e acho que me esqueci de explicar o significado dessas listras brancas pintadas no chão.

— É claro. Você deve parar antes da faixa, meu bem, não em cima dela. Não se esqueça disso na próxima vez, está bem? — O policial sorriu. — Vi sua foto no jornal, princesa. Está gostando de Bridle?

— É adorável...

— Com licença — Cade a interrompeu. — Deve estar cheio de trabalho, Duncan. Não quer fazer a notificação de multa para que possamos ir embora?

— Não. Não é todo dia que um homem conhece uma princesa. A propósito, o que uma princesa como você está fazendo com um homem como ele? — Duncan disparou com tom de provocação, certo de que a brincadeira seria um teste de paciência para o rancheiro.

A tranqüilidade com que o policial se dirigia a Serena o irritava... mas não estava com ciúme.

— Como vai sua família? — ela perguntou de repente.

O oficial encarou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Estão todos bem, querida, obrigado por perguntar. Cade falou sobre meus pequenos delinqüentes?

— Não. Acabei de conhecer Polly Ann Smith Dorchester Smith na lanchonete, e Cade explicou que em Bridle é costume perguntar sobre a família de todos com quem falamos.

Duncan balançou a cabeça.

— Onde encontrou essa preciosidade? — ele perguntou a Cade, sem dar muita importância ao comentário sobre Polly Ann. — Vou lhe dar um conselho, meu velho: trate de se esforçar para não estragar tudo, ouviu bem? Se não estou enganado, nunca mais conseguiu sustentar um relacionamento verdadeiro depois que Penny Dearing o abandonou.

Serena virou-se para Cade.

— Não conheço Penny Dearing. - Duncan riu.

— Ela se mudou para o norte há alguns anos com um sujeito muito rico. Foi logo depois de Penny ter decidido que Cade não tinha bolsos muito profundos, acho. É engraçado pensar nisso agora, não é, Cade? Veja só! Está andando pela cidade com uma princesa de verdade... Aposto que gostaria de ser visto por Penny.

Serena franziu a testa.

— Mas Kadar é um prín...

— Podemos assinar a multa? — Cade interrompeu-a.

— Penny não era tão bonita quanto você — continuou o policial. — Considerando todas as vezes que vi Cade com aquela garota nas férias da universidade, aposto que pode superá-la sem nenhum esforço, docinho.

Cade podia sentir o olhar intenso da esposa queimando seu rosto.

— A multa, por favor — insistiu. — Você precisa voltar ao trabalho.

Serena olhou para Duncan.

— Cade acredita que todos devem ser tratados com igualdade, apesar de suas posições ou títulos. Por favor, multe-o pela falta que cometi ao volante, por eu estar dirigindo sem ter carteira de habilitação e por tudo mais que julgar errado em minha conduta.

Duncan ria.

— Nunca vi duas pessoas mais ansiosas por uma multa, princesa. Mas hoje vou ter de livrá-los da punição. Como é estrangeira e está visitando nossa cidade, eu não me sentiria bem por multá-la. Quero que seja feliz aqui em Bridle, embora tenha a companhia desse velho rancheiro. Que castigo pode ser pior?

Cade suspirou.

— Obrigado, Duncan. Agora temos de ir. Não podemos mantê-lo afastado do dever de manter a lei e a ordem no café e na pizzaria.

— É verdade. Mal posso esperar para contar à minha esposa que hoje conheci alguém especial. A foto no jornal não faz justiça à sua beleza. Foi uma honra conhecê-la, princesa.

Serena sorriu com simpatia.

— Também fiquei honrada por conhecê-lo.

— Quando perder a paciência com Cade, telefone para o ginásio local a fim de concluir suas aulas de volante. Eles oferecem cursos para as pessoas que querem aprender a dirigir.

— Obrigada, oficial Peterson.

— Foi um prazer, princesa.

O policial parecia prestes a fazer uma mesura, mas limitou-se a bater com delicadeza nas costas da jovem e depois se afastou do caminhão. Cade suspirou aborrecido.

— Duncan é um trapalhão, apesar das boas intenções.- Ela parecia pensativa.

— Não consigo entender por que uma mulher se casaria com outro homem, se tivesse à chance de viver com você. Considerando sua família, o Desert Rose... O arranjo é mais do que interessante. — Ela o encarou com uma timidez surpreendente. — Sem mencionar o marido, é claro. Quando não é teimoso, você é a melhor parte de um arranjo de casamento. Bem, esta é minha opinião, é claro. — Ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de Serena erguer os ombros. — Quero saber mais sobre Penny Dearing. Por que não se casou com ela?

— Isso aconteceu há alguns anos. Já nem me lembrava mais dela.

— Oh, entendo. Bem, é claro que não gosto de saber que já beijou outra mulher, mas se a esqueceu...

— Sim, eu a esqueci. — E preferia mudar de assunto, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Então, beije-me — Serena exigiu.

— Agora? — Haviam escapado de uma multa de algumas centenas de dólares, e a princesa queria namorar?

Por outro lado, a idéia não era tão ruim, Cade decidiu, olhando para os olhos cintilantes e para o sorriso luminoso.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você gosta de conviver com o perigo, Serena.

— Agora, príncipe Kadar — ela repetiu autoritária— Caso contrário, teremos de continuar falando sobre a pobre Penny Dearing, que trocou um príncipe verdadeiro por um homem rico que a levou para o norte.

— Já entendi. — Cade inclinou-se e tocou o rosto delicado com uma das mãos.

Sentir os lábios de Serena sobre os dele foi o suficiente para deflagrar um incêndio de proporções devastadoras. Era um fogo incontrolável que atingia partes de seu corpo que o tempo tornara frias. Ela aquecia seu coração, sua vida.

Sentia que poderia passar todo o dia sentado no caminhão, beijando a princesa.

Atrás dele, a sirene soou novamente. Serena e Cade se afastaram assustados como se houvessem sido atingidos por uma corrente elétrica.

Ao mesmo tempo, olharam para trás por janelas opostas do caminhão e viram Duncan acenando da viatura policial. Usando o alto-falante, ele disse:

— Não podem ficar aí. Estão obstruindo o tráfego. Terei de multá-los por isso.

— Ligue o motor — Cade ordenou irritado. — Vamos para casa.

Para casa. Era a primeira vez que pensava no Desert Rose como um lar para ele e a esposa. De repente as peças que compunham sua vida mudavam de lugar, e em vez de pensar que ela poderia deixar Bridle dentro de alguns dias, começava a acreditar... não, começava a ter esperanças de que ela quisesse ficar.

De alguma maneira, Serena se tornara seu verdadeiro lar.

No instante em que passou pelo portão do Desert Rose, Serena entrou em pânico e parou o caminhão de forma brusca. Tinha bons motivos para estar apavorada, porque um batalhão de jornalistas cercava o veículo, tirando fotos e enfiando microfones pelas janelas abertas.

— Sabe que seu casamento não é legal, princesa? — perguntou um deles.

— Por que esconde sua verdadeira identidade, príncipe Kadar? — quis saber outro. — Por que vive no anonimato aqui em Bridle, no Texas?

Serena olhou para o marido com expressão horrorizada.

— Eu não disse nada a ninguém — murmurou. — Prometi a você que não diria.

— Continue dirigindo até chegarmos mais perto da casa. Pare no terreno perto da porta, e de lá correremos para dentro.

— Mas eles estão bloqueando a passagem!

— Eles sairão da frente quando o caminhão entrar em movimento.

Serena pisou no acelerador com cuidado, e os repórteres foram abrindo caminho, embora relutantes. De repente todos ouviram o som de uma sirene.

Duncan desceu da viatura policial com um megafone na mão.

— Estão invadindo propriedade particular. Saiam de perto do caminhão e voltem para a estrada, do outro lado do portão do rancho. Se tirarem fotos de alguém a uma distância menor do que a do portão de entrada, as imagens serão usadas como provas de flagrante delito. Invasão de propriedade.

Os repórteres não pareciam assustados com as ameaças.

— Eles não vão falar com a imprensa — Duncan continuou. — Se recuarem até a estrada, talvez a família decida marcar uma coletiva para mais tarde.

— Siga em frente enquanto o oficial está distraindo os jornalistas — Cade sugeriu em voz baixa. — Pare o caminhão no gramado perto da escada.

Serena fez como ele dizia, as mãos tremendo sobre o volante enquanto tentava convencer-se de que podia escapar do batalhão de repórteres. Era capaz de dirigir até o local indicado pelo marido sem atropelar ninguém ou destruir parte da bela paisagem.

— Muito bem — Cade elogiou-a. — Agora, desengate a marcha e vamos entrar.

Minutos depois os dois corriam para a varanda.

— Obrigado, Duncan — Cade gritou.

— Não me agradeça. Sua mãe telefonou perguntando se havia alguma medida legal que pudéssemos tomar contra essa gente inconveniente, e estou apenas cumprindo meu dever.

Cade acenou e desapareceu além da porta da casa. Rose tratou de fechá-la assim que viu o casal no hall.

— Não sei como aconteceu, mas eles descobriram que a princesa não é exatamente sua esposa. Ou melhor, que você não é marido que deveria ser. Ah, você me entendeu...

— Quem pode estar por trás disso? — Não gostava de pensar que o pouco tempo de que dispunha com Serena era objeto de curiosidade de todo o mundo.

Serena e Rose se olharam.

— Layla — disseram juntas.

— Por quê? O que ela teria a lucrar com isso?

— Ela invade nosso esconderijo e atrai a atenção da mídia para a delicada posição entre você e Serena. Assim espera convencer o povo de Sorajhee de que o rei Zak não foi exatamente honesto com seus súditos. De que existe uma razão para que ele tenha casado a filha em segredo. Lembre-se de que tem havido uma certa agitação entre os dois países ultimamente. Layla e Azzam estão aquecendo a situação a ponto de provocarem uma certa ebulição. O rei Zak e eu esperávamos que um casamento real entre Serena e Makin fosse satisfatório para o povo, uma vez que Makin é filho de Ibrahim, que foi muito amado pelo povo de Sorajhee.

— Mas como o casamento não aconteceu conforme o planejado, e como nem é legal, o povo está desconfiado — Cade concluiu.

— Sem mencionar que Layla estará pronta, comandando seu exército de especuladores, espalhando rumores e mentiras para aumentar a tensão nos dois países — Rose explicou. — Sem querer, criamos um problema de difícil solução para o rei, Kadar.

— Já conversou com meu pai? — perguntou Serena.

— Ainda não. A imprensa chegou há pouco, e nenhuma notícia foi divulgada até agora. — Rose balançou a cabeça com tristeza. — Quando penso em todos os anos que Randy e Vi passaram cuidando da nossa proteção, mantendo em segredo a identidade de meus filhos, sinto vontade de arrancar até o último fio de cabelo de Layla. Ela foi longe demais.

— Mãe, vamos encontrar uma solução para tudo isso — Cade garantiu, passando um braço em torno dos ombros da mãe.

— Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para casa — sugeriu Serena. — Minha presença já causou problemas demais.

— De jeito nenhum! — Rose e Cade exclamaram em uníssono.

— O que quer que aconteça, não permitirei que Layla os force a tomar decisões das quais se arrependerão pelo resto de suas vidas — afirmou Rose. — A menos que esse último dilema faça seu pai mudar de idéia, você ainda dispõe de uma semana no Desert Rose, Serena.

A princesa olhou para Cade. Queria ver a verdade em seus olhos. Ele desejava realmente sua presença? Ou era apenas o orgulho que o impelia a falar?

— Não vai a lugar nenhum, Serena. Não deixará o Desert Rose enquanto não me disser que quer partir. E mesmo assim, eu a levarei de volta a Balahar pessoalmente.

— Temo causar problemas para vocês.

— Bobagem — Rose acalmou-a. — Não passei anos em um sanatório sofrendo as conseqüências da traição de Layla para desistir tão fácil. Aprendi a arte da sobrevivência, e sei que a determinação é uma característica indispensável. Concordo com o príncipe Kadar. Se querem desfrutar dos últimos dias cedidos pelo rei Zak, não permitiremos que Layla os tire de vocês.

— Eu quero — Serena murmurou, os olhos fixos nos de Cade. — Se meu príncipe também quiser, é claro.

— Já tomei minha decisão. — A resposta soou imperiosa. — Vai ficar aqui conosco.

Doces arrepios percorreram o corpo da princesa. Havia fogo na expressão de Kadar, uma luz que brilhava por ela. Podia sentir a disposição de lutar por ela em cada gesto do marido, e naquele momento ela decidiu enfrentar todas as armadilhas da diabólica Layla para permanecer com seu príncipe.

Em Balahar, o rei Zak abriu a carta posta diante dele por um conselheiro. Era de Rose Coleman, e esperava ansioso por aquela correspondência. Queria saber como progredia a corte do jovem casal. Confiava em Rose e em sua opinião sobre Kadar e Serena não serem totalmente indiferentes um ao outro.

Mas foi a fotografia que caiu do envelope que atraiu sua atenção.

A foto mostrava Rose Coleman com seus três filhos... e ela era tão adorável quanto lembrava. Ainda havia nos traços graciosos uma leve semelhança com a altiva Grace de Mônaco. Cabelos louros e levemente ondulados completavam uma estrutura óssea que envelhecia sem perder a graça. Os olhos ainda prometiam muitos sorrisos, e os lábios cumpriam essa promessa enquanto os filhos a cercavam orgulhosos. Alex era imponente. Não conseguia distinguir Kadar e Makin, embora suspeitasse ter reconhecido o ar arrogante de Kadar e sua independência, mesmo sendo ele o mais protetor com relação à mãe.

No verso do retrato, a caligrafia cuidadosa de Rose confirmava suas suspeitas. Todos os filhos da bela mulher eram fortes e imponentes, mas sentia-se feliz por Serena ter se casado com Kadar, mesmo que por acidente. Ele era o mais forte e determinado, e precisaria dessas qualidades para lidar com a princesa. Sabia que Serena era muito parecida com Sharif, seu irmão.

Pensar em Sharif fez o rei Zak virar a fotografia e olhar com mais atenção para os filhos de Rose. Ele retirou outro retrato da gaveta da escrivaninha e examinou a imagem de Serena e Sharif juntos, unindo as duas fotos para podem compará-las.

Era impressionante a semelhança entre a estrutura óssea de Sharif e Rose. Ambos possuíam traços clássicos. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas, mas até a postura de seu filho imitava a dos outros príncipes. Eram parecidos na força e no orgulho.

O rei estava espantado. Mas... não podia ser.

Lembrou-se do bebê que havia sido levado até ele e Nadirah para adoção. Sua esposa dissera que a criança era filha de pais mortos. Naquele mesmo ano Ibrahim fora assassinado, um crime cujo culpado jamais fora identificado. Rose desaparecera com os filhos. Zak estivera muito ocupado durante os nove meses seguintes, aprendendo a manter a paz entre ele e o novo rei, Azzam. Preocupado demais para questionar o desejo da esposa de finalmente ter um filho, atendera ao pedido insistente e adotara o órfão. Queria que alguém perto dele estivesse feliz, e fora um alívio poder dar um filho a Nadirah, mesmo que por vias menos comuns. Jamais poderia ter sido pai de outra maneira.

Nunca pensara na possibilidade de ter sido traído.

A mente devia estar criando todas aquelas terríveis imagens, buscando uma conexão de algum tipo com outra família, uma vez que já não tinha a seu lado a esposa que tanto amara. Também podia estar sofrendo problemas de visão ocasionados pelo envelhecimento.

Até o coração de um homem podia enganá-lo em seus anos de crepúsculo, despertando lembranças e sonhos do passado. Essas imagens podiam mudar um homem, torná-lo mais doce e suave.

O rei examinou a fotografia mais uma vez, comparando Rose aos filhos e a Sharif.

Não era possível.

Mas convivera com as intrigas do palácio por muito tempo para deixar de considerar uma suspeita.

Olhou para a foto novamente, dessa vez concentrando-se nela.

Era uma bela mulher. Apesar do que os jornais disseram quando Ibrahim se casara com Rose Coleman e decidira mantê-la como única esposa, recusando o harém a que teria direito, era claro que o finado soberano escolhera bem.

Imaginou se os homens do Texas não disputavam o privilégio de fazer companhia àquela bela viúva... e descobriu que essa era uma idéia que o perturbava muito.

CAPÍTULO XV

-Vocês foram descobertos por minha culpa — Serena disse a Cade e Mac quando todos estavam reunidos em torno da mesa da cozinha. — Estou embaraçada por ter causado tantos problemas.

— A culpa é só minha — respondeu Mac. — Mandei meu irmão para ir conhecê-la. Se houvesse cumprido meu dever, agora estaríamos casados e todos teriam paz. E não haveria nada que Layla e Azzam pudessem fazer para prejudicar essa harmonia.

Cade viu consternado o olhar trocado entre Serena e Mac. Depois sorriu quando os dois balançaram as cabeças numa decisão negativa.

— Lamento, príncipe Makin... — ela começou.

— Pois eu não lamento — Mac cortou. — O que começou como um favor tem se revelado uma alegria para meu irmão, por mais difícil que a situação possa parecer neste momento. Vocês dois devem ficar juntos.

— Teremos de encontrar soluções para os problemas — Cade concordou. Serena era sua mulher, a esposa que permaneceria a seu lado até a velhice, desde que conseguisse encontrar uma forma de fazer tudo isso acontecer de acordo com seus termos. — Já sei. Vou levá-la para casa.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, os olhos tomados por lágrimas repentinas. — Não me mande de volta a Balahar, meu príncipe! Deixe-me ficar, e prometo que não causarei mais problemas. Sei que o irritei com as aulas de volante e outros pequenos detalhes provocados por meu temperamento indomável, mas vou me esforçar para ser uma boa esposa.

— Serena, temos de enfrentar a situação. É nossa única chance.

— Vai acabar sendo assassinado como seu pai. — Ela cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. — Desculpe-me. Não devia ter dito isso.

Cade encarou a esposa com ar desconfiado.

— O que a faz pensar que serei assassinado?

— Você se casou comigo, e isso o inclui na linha de sucessão, mesmo que você não queira o trono. Pode governar, porque não é um plebeu por nascimento, como eu. Apenas o príncipe Sharif teria prioridade sobre você e sobre os filhos que eventualmente pudéssemos ter.

— Seu pai arranjará um bom casamento para Sharif. E considerando o que você disse sobre como as mulheres disputam seus... seus o quê?

— Favores,

— Isso mesmo, seus favores. Sem dúvida uma esposa fará o mesmo. Eles terão dezenas de filhos, e eu ficarei cada vez mais longe do trono. Portanto, não tenho motivo algum para temer o retorno.

— Não precisa haver uma razão! Arrancar os botões de uma planta significa que nenhum outro broto existirá!

— Uau! — Mac exclamou. — Não precisa ter seus botões arrancados, Cade. Talvez eu deva acompanhá-lo como seu guarda-costas.

— Eu deveria ser o guarda-costas de Serena, mas ela torna meu dever impossível de ser cumprido. Além do mais, ter os dois filhos na mesma situação de risco não faria muito bem ao estado de espírito de nossa mãe.

— Tem razão — concordou Mac.

— Serena e eu iremos sozinhos. Vamos nos casar numa cerimônia que poderá ser vista pelo povo, e assim eles não terão mais de preocupar-se com as escolhas políticas do rei. Estaremos realmente casados, porque dessa vez usarei o meu nome.

— Você não é uma escolha política — protestou Serena. — Vim com você por vontade própria, sem pedir a permissão de meu pai, mesmo tendo descoberto que era um impostor. Isso torna essa união igualitária, Nós dois escolhemos. Mesmo assim, acho que devemos ficar aqui e nos casarmos, se você quiser. Prefiro não colocar sua vida em risco, Kadar.

— Vamos nos casar, Serena. Em Balahar. E convidaremos Layla para brindar com o ponche matrimonial. Envenenado, de preferência.

— Cade! — Mac censurou-o rindo. — Está aprendendo a fazer parte da realeza, afinal. Já consegue até planejar intrigas...

— Usarei as mesmas armas, se for necessário, mas não desistirei da luta, meu irmão. Serena, não diga a seu pai que estamos a caminho. A visita será uma surpresa.

— Não quero que você vá — Serena insistiu. — Eu o proíbo, meu príncipe. Retornarei sozinha. Não me casarei com você se desafiar minha posição. Não é seguro, e prefiro ser uma concubina no Texas a me casar em Balahar! — Ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Cade encarou a esposa com expressão chocada.

— Concubina? Você perdeu o juízo? Prometi a seu pai que não a desonraria, e já deve ter percebido, minha adorável princesa, que sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Além do mais, meu pai não manteve um harém, um fato que escandalizou seu país, especialmente por ele não ter se casado com sua prometida, Layla. Não vou quebrar a tradição familiar. Vá fazer suas malas.

Serena saiu da cozinha chorando.

— Não acha que foi duro demais com ela? — Mac sugeriu. — A princesa só quer protegê-lo.

— Não preciso me esconder atrás da saia de uma mulher. Eu sou o protetor aqui. Não creio que um príncipe tão pouco importante possa representar tão grande ameaça ao trono, especialmente um príncipe disposto a deixar bem clara sua posição. Não farei segredo sobre o desejo de passar o resto de minha vida aqui no Desert Rose.

— Agora está até falando como um membro da realeza. Lembra-se de quando só pensava em diversão e nunca levava nada a sério? Só foi a Balahar para proteger-me, porque duvidava de que meu coração pudesse suportar um casamento de conveniência.

— Não tenho tempo para nostalgia, Mac. Serena adaptou-se ao meu mundo e tem se esforçado para aprender a amar o Texas. O mínimo que posso fazer é retribuir o favor, embora em menor medida. Ela deixou seu lar com pouco mais do que uma escova de dentes. Agora a levarei de volta e faremos tudo de novo, dessa vez seguindo os costumes e a lei. E será para sempre.

— Na alegria e na tristeza, e todo o resto?

— Pode apostar que só haverá alegria — Cade determinou de cabeça erguida. — Porque não permitirei que a tristeza se aproxime de nós.

— Onde está Serena? — Cade perguntou à mãe uma hora mais tarde. Enchera uma pequena valise com algumas peças de roupa, mas não conseguia localizar a esposa.

Rose encarou o filho.

— Ela decidiu protegê-lo do perigo de uma viagem a Balahar e, para isso, partiu.

— Partiu... como?

— Foi embora.

— E você permitiu?

— Ela é uma princesa — Rose respondeu surpresa. — E dona do próprio nariz, meu filho. Sei que Randy e Vi não o educaram para transformá-lo em um chauvinista em minha ausência, Kadar, e por isso estou presumindo que sua atitude seja causada mais pela aflição por ela ter partido do que pelo aborrecimento de ter sido desafiado.

— Considerando que podemos ter dezenas de repórteres reunidos em nosso portão, estou apenas expressando apreensão por não ter convencido Serena a ficar.

— Também não aconselhei a princesa a partir — Rose respondeu impaciente. — De qualquer maneira, minha casa não é uma prisão, e ela é livre para ir e vir quando quiser. E ela não deseja retornar ao seu país. É meu dever aconselhar meu filho a dar ouvidos aos desejos de sua esposa, Kadar. Não considerá-los é um engano que já arruinou muitos casamentos. Duas pessoas podem construir uma boa base para a vida em comum quando ouvem os desejos um do outro desde os primeiros dias de união.

— Só estou pensando no que é melhor para Serena.

— Mas ela não concorda com o que você considera ser melhor e sentiu que seria pressionada para aceitar sua decisão. Esse é um impasse que terão de resolver sozinhos, mas devo repetir que o momento pede tolerância, em vez de intransigência.

— Nunca fui intransigente.

— Sugiro que encontre sua esposa e ouça a opinião dela sobre o assunto. Aproveite também para perguntar se ela quer voltar a Balahar. E, por favor, escute a resposta com atenção. E possível abastecer um avião a qualquer momento e desfazer as malas, mas a base de um casamento sólido é construída no início, nos primeiros dias, e só assim pode sobreviver para sempre. — Rose saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

— Maravilhoso! — Cade exclamou irritado. — Mulheres unidas contra mim! Deve ser um mau sinal, porque isso nunca aconteceu antes. Nunca!

— Eu ouvi isso — Rose comentou, pondo apenas a cabeça no vão da porta encostada. — Se levar seu orgulho ferido até a casa de hóspedes, encontrará sua esposa e toda a privacidade de que necessitam, desde que não se deixe seguir pela imprensa.

— Obrigado, mãe. — Ele brindou a mulher com um sorriso aliviado.

— Disse que Serena é livre para ir e vir quando quiser, mas não a deixei ir muito longe. Afinal, sou sua mãe, e quero vê-lo feliz ao lado da mulher que ama, mesmo que seja um pouco lento para solucionar essas questões de amor.

— Lento? Eu?

— Bem, pelo menos no aspecto romântico da situação. Lembre-se de que a princesa o ama, Cade.

— Ela... Me ama? — Pela primeira vez compreendia que nunca um dos dois havia pronunciado aquelas palavras. Já havia reconhecido que a queria, e sabia que a teria e manteria para sempre, mas nunca imaginara amá-la. Nem ter seu amor correspondido. — Ela disse isso?

— Não, e nem espero que ela fale de amor hoje. Você a aborreceu, Cade. Seja paciente, e tudo se resolverá eventualmente.

— Paciência não é um dos meus pontos fortes, mas vou tentar.

Rose desapareceu novamente.

Cade decidiu que encontraria sua princesa e resolveria todos os problemas entre eles. O que não sabia era que, para um desses problemas, a solução chegaria tarde demais.

Serena olhou horrorizada para o aparelho de tevê na casa de hóspedes, em cuja tela podia ver uma fotografia dela mesma usando um avental. Em seguida surgiram outras imagens ainda piores. Serena aprendendo a dirigir e parando o caminhão na frente da casa antes de sair correndo. Fora filmada usando jeans e pulando cercas, revolvendo o feno na porta do celeiro e colhendo frutas no pomar.

Cade era retratado sempre naquela mesma postura altiva, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as pernas afastadas. Era como se ele a observasse e obrigasse a trabalhar como uma escrava.

Pior ainda foi quando o apresentador do telejornal falou sobre eles como se não tivessem sentimentos, como se fossem apenas objetos da curiosidade alheia.

— É irônico que haja uma princesa vivendo entre nós, mas é ainda mais curioso que tenhamos passado anos abrigando uma rainha em nosso território sem nunca termos sabido. Depois de ter vivido vários anos em um sanatório na Europa, a rainha Rose Coleman El Jeved voltou aos Estados...

— Oh, não! — Serena gemeu. — Estão falando como se ela fosse uma louca!

— Sim, estão. — A voz pesarosa de Cade soou atrás dela.

A princesa virou-se assustada.

— Não ouvi você entrar.

— Não fiz muito barulho. Vim em silêncio para não atrair a atenção dos repórteres, e acho que consegui escapar. Aqui estaremos seguros.

— Não estamos seguros em lugar nenhum — Serena discordou amargurada. — Eles criaram a impressão de que estou sendo explorada, maltratada e humilhada pelo marido que me seqüestrou, e meu povo ficará ultrajado. Layla conseguiu o que queria,

— Podemos explicar...

— Jamais conseguiremos explicar o casamento inválido. Não há como mudar as aparências, Kadar. Nunca pensei nas conseqüências de nossa escolha. Não imaginei que causaríamos um desastre tão grande por não revelarmos sua identidade. Minha decisão fere meu pai e meu país.

— Naquele momento pensamos...

Ela o encarou com a firmeza que cabia a uma princesa.

— Não importa o que pensamos naquele momento. Agora entendo quando dizem que todo governante tem na garganta uma espinha de peixe esperando para ser engolida. Cada decisão representa essa espinha. Se ela for positiva, não representará nenhuma ameaça ao governante. Mas, se não for boa, poderá sufocá-lo...— Havia angústia em seus olhos. — Não foram apenas minha família e meu país os atingidos. Sua mãe vai ficar desolada quando souber que o período que passou em um sanatório tornou-se de conhecimento público. E a única pessoa que sabia disso era Layla. Sei que Layla planejou o assassinato de seu pai, porque Azzam é fraco demais para se importar com a distância que o separa do trono.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora com relação a esse episódio do passado. Mas não devemos permitir que Layla nos manipule.

— Ela tem nos manipulado desde o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Por isso nos casamos sem revelar sua identidade, porque eu temia que Layla descobrisse uma brecha nos planos de casamento. Você disse que não queria atender aos comandos dessa mulher, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. — Era triste perceber como a armadilha de Layla se fechara em torno deles.

Cade passou a mão na cabeça.

— Vou ter de pensar nisso por alguns momentos. Não estou habituado com estratégias tão refinadas.

— Não pode aprender a arte da intriga do dia para a noite. Além do mais, o resultado é que o povo já se encontra na frente do palácio protestando por meu pai não ter exigido minha volta. Estamos a um passo de um incidente internacional, Kadar.

— Ninguém vai acreditar que eu a seqüestrei!

— A esposa de outro rei afirma que isso aconteceu. Parti de forma repentina, apressada, sem sequer fazer as malas. Que princesa age assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não me importo com o que pensam. Nada disso é verdade.

— Certo. No curso de história na universidade, nós aprendemos que existem várias teorias de conspiração nos Estados Unidos, e que essas teses crescem a cada momento de forma a adquirirem mais credibilidade do que a verdade comprovada. O que o faz pensar que o mesmo não acontece em outros países? Os balaharianos estão acostumados a pensarem em conspirações, Kadar, porque a intriga palaciana sempre foi um fato corriqueiro na vida daquela gente. Ninguém vai acreditar no que você ou eu dissermos.

Cade balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, furioso e impotente diante da situação da qual não poderia protegê-la.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou. — Tem alguma sugestão?

Serena respirou fundo.

— Só há um curso de ação possível. Vou voltar para casa.

— Você disse que não queria voltar!

Ela o encarou, e havia um brilho determinado nos olhos verdes e profundos.

— Sou uma princesa, Kadar. O que quero fazer e o que faço são duas coisas bem diferentes.

— Não estamos em Balahar.

O sorriso triste parecia selar seu destino.

— Pergunte a sua mãe sobre a vida que ela teve, Kadar. Pergunte se ela não foi obrigada a escolher o dever ao desejo dezenas de vezes.

— Sei que ela não quer que você vá embora.

— Também sei que Rose não quer minha partida. Ela também não queria o assassinato de Ibrahim. Não queria os filhos prejudicados. Não queria ser encarcerada em um sanatório. Mas todas essas coisas aconteceram, e ela enfrentou cada uma delas. Como eu também enfrentarei este dilema. Kadar, estou pedindo para você me levar para casa. Disse que me levaria imediatamente, se eu pedisse. E estou pedindo.

CAPÍTULO XVI

Cade teve a sensação de que um peso esmagava seu peito. Estava encurralado entre a promessa feita a Serena e a dor de desistir dela. Assim que a levasse de volta a Balahar, sabia que nunca mais a veria.

— Não — decidiu obstinado. — Esta não é a resposta, a menos que eu vá com você. Mas não vou deixá-la como se fosse um pacote, se é isso que está sugerindo.

— Nesse caso, terei de reservar lugar em um vôo comercial. Estarei longe daqui antes que você e a imprensa percebam que deixei o Desert Rose.

— Agora escute, princesa... — Cade começou.

— É você quem vai escutar. Nosso casamento devia dar estabilidade ao meu país e garantir ao povo a segurança e a continuidade do governo de meu pai. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Tudo foi um arranjo, Kadar, e alguns arranjos não dão certo.

— Estava dando certo.

— Não realmente, porque nós dois nunca nos tornamos compatíveis.

— Do que está falando agora?

— Você sabe... — ela respondeu enquanto se virava de costas para o marido.

— Espere um minuto, princesa. É claro que só posso falar por mim, mas acredito que somos muito compatíveis. No entanto, temos sido detidos por essas questões da realeza desde que nos conhecemos, e...

— Seremos detidos pelas questões da realeza para sempre, Kadar! Será que não entende? Sou o que sou, e você é o que é. Passou toda sua vida sendo protegido, afastado da realidade de ser um príncipe. Mas não pode mais ignorar sua origem. Deve tomar decisões que sejam certas e altruístas.

Era um homem. Gostava de simplificar os detalhes. O que devia fazer? Permitir que aquela mulher saísse de sua vida sem reclamar?

— Seria melhor se nos separássemos de maneira amigável, sem causar ainda mais tensão entre nós — Serena sugeriu com voz gentil, as costas rígidas traindo a tensão. — Não quero me lembrar de você com amargura ou ressentimento.

— Oh, mas não vai ter de se lembrar de mim, princesa, porque estará vivendo sob meu teto, como minha esposa, até o dia em que um de nós der o último suspiro.

— Não sou sua esposa de fato, príncipe Kadar, e não há nada que possa dizer para mudar a realidade. Meu povo está infeliz com nossa aliança. Não farei mais nada que possa aborrecê-los.

Havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe. Não eram legalmente casados, e tomara a decisão de não piorar a situação para Serena, caso ela decidisse deixá-lo depois do período de duas semanas cedido pelo rei. Havia garantido que a devolveria nas mesmas condições em que a tirara do palácio.

Intocada.

— Sou vítima de minhas boas intenções — resmungou deprimido. — Não estaríamos aqui discutindo a possibilidade de sua partida, se eu houvesse feito amor com você todas as vezes que a desejei. -Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Não acredito em nada do que está dizendo, príncipe Kadar. Não se aproximou de mim uma única vez por vontade própria, sem que eu houvesse arquitetado a intimidade de alguma maneira.

— Pois acredite, princesa... Certas partes de meu corpo poderiam ter explodido com a intensidade do desejo que sinto por você. Mas o que poderia ter feito? Eu prometi...

— Como eu também fiz promessas ao povo governado por meu pai. Ele é um rei, Kadar. Tudo que fazemos deve ser em benefício do povo. Agradeço por sua integridade e honra, por ter me mantido intocada, como poderá ser constatado por qualquer médico do palácio, mas voltaria a Balahar de qualquer maneira, mesmo que houvesse consumado nossa união ilegítima.

Cade não conseguia pensar em uma saída para aquela situação. Era como estar em um poço de areia movediça que parecia tragá-lo rapidamente.

— Não vou deixá-la em Balahar — repetiu. — Não como está pedindo. Irei ao palácio com você.

— Sua atitude é heróica, mas só terá a morte por recompensa. Será assassinado fora do palácio, pelo povo revoltado, ou dentro dele, pelos espiões de Layla. Sua mãe jamais permitiria tal curso de ação.

— Levarei guarda-costas e não comerei nem beberei nada que me seja oferecido. Está decidido, Serena. Não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim.

— Houve um tempo em que pensei que você seria um bom governante por ter determinação. Agora vejo que sua teimosia seria sua ruína e a de todos sob seu comando. Nem sempre podemos escrever nosso destino, Kadar. É ruim para o trono quando um soberano toma decisões que beneficiam apenas a ele, prejudicando o povo.

Cade atirou-se no sofá e apoiou os pés sobre a mesa, sem dar importância ao estrago que poderia ser causado pelas solas de suas botas. Olhando para a princesa com firmeza, ele disse:

— Muito bem, o que quer que eu faça? Desenhe um mapa e explique-me cada passo do processo, porque sou mais caubói do que príncipe. Governo o gado, e é mais fácil lidar com os animais do que com as pessoas.

— Está zangado. Sente-se insultado por minha decisão. — Serena sentou-se diante dele, mas era como se estivesse em outro aposento, tal a distância imposta por Cade. Era como se um abismo se abrisse entre eles.

Mesmo assim, seu olhar era direto.

— Não vamos dar importância aos meus sentimentos. Pensaremos apenas no que devemos fazer.

— Devo voltar para casa. Sozinha.

— Nosso casamento será... Oh, não! Nem terá de ser anulado, porque tudo não passou de uma farsa desde o início.

— Correto.

— Está totalmente livre, não é, princesa? — A dor que dilacerava seu coração era quase a morte. — Perdoe-me, estou introduzindo sentimentos nesta nossa conversa — disse com sarcasmo. — Vamos retomar os planos práticos. Quando gostaria de partir?

— Amanhã? Seria conveniente para você? — O sorriso que iluminou seu rosto continha uma esperança que ficaria eternamente gravada na alma de Cade.

Ela queria mesmo ir para casa. E havia prometido a Serena que a levaria embora, se algum dia ela decidisse ir.

— Sim, é possível — respondeu, levantando-se do sofá. As botas riscaram a superfície da mesa de madeira, mas Cade nem notou. A dor que o assolava era maior do que tudo, e ele se inclinou numa mesura respeitosa diante da esposa. — Existem três quartos na casa de hóspedes. Pode dormir em um deles, e eu ficarei em outro. Confie em mim, princesa, não irei incomodá-la em nenhum momento. Mas não permitirei que durma nesta casa sem proteção. Não quero mais pensar nos jornalistas ou nos espiões de Layla. Passaremos a noite aqui e partiremos ao amanhecer.

Serena sentiu o coração sangrar ao ver o marido sair da sala. Não. Kadar não era seu marido. Por isso tomara a decisão de deixá-lo.

Sabia que havia sido até um pouco cruel, mas não via outra saída para o problema que os cercava. Se ele fosse a Balahar, certamente seria morto, e não causaria essa dor a Rose, mesmo que Kadar acreditasse poder enfrentar todas as artimanhas de Layla. O pai dele não sobrevivera... Não permitiria que a história se repetisse.

Serena ligou a televisão e sintonizou a CNN, encolhendo-se ao ver a imagem dela mesma carregando baldes cheios de água. As poderosas lentes de aproximação eram uma maldição para quem sonhava viver com uma certa privacidade. Olhando para as próprias mãos, não reconheceu nelas a pele suave de uma princesa, mas a de uma mulher forte que selara o próprio cavalo e lavara os animais. Havia até uma queimadura em uma delas causada por uma panela quente. Lembrou-se de que Cade beijara o ferimento, e ela havia dito que a carícia fora mais eficiente do que a pomada aplicada em seguida.

O sorriso triste desapareceu de seus lábios. Sabia que o pai estava sofrendo por conta dos últimos eventos. Sentia que o envergonhara de alguma maneira.

Não era o tipo de mulher que acreditava poder melhorar alguma coisa com lágrimas e soluços, mas nem notou que já estava chorando quando foi para o quarto onde dormiria sozinha.

Acompanhada por Abdul-Rahim, Layla olhava para a fotografia que seu espião, Shadi, havia retirado do palácio. Depois de tantos anos, ver Rose sorrindo feliz em companhia dos filhos adultos era mais do que podia suportar. O ódio vibrava em seu peito com força renovada, alimentando o fogo que vivera apenas das lembranças por muito tempo.

Ibrahim devia ter sido dela. As famílias haviam prometido o casamento. Mas Rose Coleman aparecera e roubara o príncipe que teria pertencido a ela, deixando-a na incômoda posição de ter de aceitar outro príncipe menos importante na linha de sucessão ao trono.

E agora Rose estava ainda mais perto de seu objetivo. Ninguém deixaria de notar a semelhança entre Sharif e os outros rapazes naquela fotografia.

— São muito parecidos — Abdul-Rahim murmurou.

— Sim. — O rei Zak se lembraria de quem havia levado aquela criança para o palácio, para os braços dele e de sua finada esposa. A única esperança para Layla repousava em Azzam. Era teria de se levantar e exigir a devolução do poder de que abdicara pouco a pouco ao longo dos anos.

Os ombros da rainha caíram sob o peso do desânimo. Azzam nunca faria tal coisa por ela. Não faria tal coisa nem por si mesmo. Como um ébrio que se encharca feliz com o vinho preferido, ele vivia satisfeito cercado pelas belas jovens que o astuto rei Zak enviava para o harém com que presenteara o monarca do país vizinho.

Layla atirou um vidro de perfume contra a parede, encontrando um certo alívio na explosão. Talvez devesse imitar Cleópatra e aninhar uma serpente venenosa em seu peito...

Mas então Rose seria a vencedora, e isso era algo que não podia permitir. Não queria viver e morrer sem amor.

Layla indicou que Shadi devia deixar o aposento. Ele apontou para a fotografia, apreensivo por tê-la mantido longe do palácio por tanto tempo.

— Não precisa mais dela, minha rainha — disse Abdul-Rahim.

Ignorando as palavras do conselheiro, ela meneou a cabeça em sentido negativo. Os olhos do espião traíam o temor que o tomava de assalto. Diante dos dois homens, Layla rasgou o retrato em quatro partes e queimou-as na chama de uma vela.

— O rei Zak deve ter perdido a foto — disse ao espião. — Ninguém jamais vai pensar que eu me interessei por ela. Você está seguro.

Shadi assentiu e inclinou-se antes de deixar o aposento.

Layla sabia porque Rose enviara aquele retrato ao rei. Sabia que ele perceberia a semelhança, e usara de sutileza para encostar uma lâmina afiada no pescoço da eterna rival. Rose queria vingança.

Não tinha importância. Rose Coleman El Jeved jamais poria os olhos no trono de Balahar.

— Viemos dizer adeus — Rose contou a Serena, explicando a presença do pequeno grupo na casa de hóspedes.

Sombrios, Mac, Jéssica, Randy e Vi esperavam silenciosos atrás dela.

— Trouxe sua bagagem — Jéssica mostrou. — Talvez ainda possa usar todas aquelas coisas que compramos juntas. Especialmente a lingerie.

Serena olhou para Cade antes de abaixar a cabeça.

- Pense o que quiser, princesa. Não vai me deixar para sempre.

Serena queria viver a seu lado, e ele sabia disso. Estavam destinados à união eterna. E por essa razão, ele a levaria de volta a Balahar. O tempo se encarregaria de provar à princesa que existia uma solução para a situação que viviam.

Não concordaria com uma anulação. Serena era e continuaria sendo sua esposa... a menos que manifestasse o desejo de deixar de ser, e teria de ser uma manifestação espontânea, sem nenhuma interferência externa.

Pelo que podia ver, tudo que havia entre eles era um palácio, um país e uma velha bruxa ardilosa.

Podia enfrentar tais fatores e superá-los.

O vôo de volta a Balahar foi muito silencioso. Cade providenciara um co-piloto, alguém para assumir o controle sempre que estivesse cansado, uma vez que não queria prolongar a viagem mais do que o necessário. As únicas paradas seriam para abastecer a aeronave. Com uma terceira pessoa a bordo, criou-se um clima estranho e tenso que tornou ainda maior a sensação de afastamento. Conversaram como meros conhecidos e trocavam as cortesias esperadas, mas Cade não tentou fazê-la mudar de idéia. Serena sentia-se aliviada por isso, porque já enfrentava um dilema grande demais sem ter de lidar com outros fatores adversos. O tumulto político em seu país ganhava força na medida em que o governo de seu pai era questionado. Sabia que impressão os jornais haviam criado dela. Ninguém acreditaria em nada em contrário.

Era melhor voltar para casa e desistir de um casamento que desagradava ao povo, por mais que isso a fizesse sofrer. Uma princesa nem sempre vivia de acordo com seus desejos. Isso era apenas um mito criado pelos contos de fada.

Rose Coleman não tirara da vida a realização de seus sonhos. Pelo contrário. O sofrimento sempre fora seu companheiro. Serena sabia que devia cumprir seu dever com a mesma coragem e a mesma convicção que Rose demonstrara durante toda a vida. Menos que isso seria errado, inaceitável.

Assim que o avião aterrissou na pista de pouso, eles foram recebidos por Sharif, pelo rei e pelo motorista do palácio, que pegou sua bagagem sem dizer nada. Serena abraçou o pai e o irmão, enquanto Cade permanecia atrás dela contendo impulsos que, naquele momento, eram impróprios. Podia ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela, a tristeza em seu rosto, embora a princesa tentasse escondê-lo no ombro do pai.

— Sinto muito — ela sussurrou.

— Al Hamdo Lillah Ala Al Salamah — respondeu o rei Zak.

Serena ergueu a cabeça e viu que o pai olhava para Cade como se o cumprimento, uma rápida prece de gratidão a Alá por ela ter voltado em segurança, também o incluísse. A expressão do rei e de Sharif não continha animosidade, crítica ou censura. E a de Cade também era neutra, embora um pouco cansada.

Mas havia uma corrente de comunicação silenciosa. Para Serena, era como se alguém houvesse formulado uma pergunta que não seria respondida por seu marido. Ex-marido. Ou não-marido. Não importava o termo empregado. O fato era que ela e Cade não estavam mais ligados como antes.

Ele a encarou, e aquele olhar penetrante teve o poder de alcançar até o recanto mais secreto de sua alma. Depois assentiu e retornou ao jato. Zak e Sharif a acompanharam até a limusine e, apesar do forte desejo de olhar para trás, de correr para Cade, Serena entrou no automóvel luxuoso e só se permitiu lançar um rápido olhar para o avião quando se sentiu protegida pelos vidros escuros e impenetráveis das janelas.

Cade esperou até que a limusine que transportava a princesa e seus familiares deixasse o local. Ainda tinha esperanças de que no último momento, ou a qualquer momento, ela mudasse de idéia. Mas Serena permanecera firme em sua decisão. O carro desapareceu na estrada além dos portões do aeroporto, e foi como se um grande buraco negro se abrisse em seu peito.

— Próxima parada, Arábia Saudita — ele disse ao co-piloto. — O lugar mais próximo para esperar até que minha esposa perceba que não precisa comprar uma passagem para voltar para casa, para o Desert Rose.

E para mim.

Quando soube que Serena havia retornado a Balahar sem o marido, Layla sorriu vitoriosa.

Aquele era o momento de assegurar o trono. Com a inquietação existente entre os dois países, o passo mais lógico seria sugerir uma aliança mais forte entre os governantes a fim de garantir a estabilidade das relações domésticas.

A princesa Serena teria de se casar com o príncipe Ali Denarif, primo distante de Azzam. Até o rei Zak teria de admitir os benefícios de aplacar a recente tempestade causada pelo matrimônio precipitado de Serena. A jovem estava em desgraça depois de ter sido praticamente devolvida pelo marido ocidental. Os fatos recentes tornariam o acordo barato para Layla e seus aliados na transação, um detalhe que seria muito apreciado pela família do mesquinho Ali Denarif. Todos sabiam que as tendências do rapaz não incluíam as mulheres de maneira geral, ele se mostrara resistente a um casamento que testaria sua capacidade de produzir herdeiros. A união com Serena interessaria a Ali. Quem mais aceitaria uma princesa teimosa e temperamental que havia sido rejeitada por outro homem? O país de Layla seria beneficiado pela aliança, e ela conquistaria a admiração de todos por ter oferecido a solução definitiva para todas as partes envolvidas no conflito. Sem mencionar que, com tal casamento, estaria livre da possibilidade de eventuais herdeiros por parte do ramo de Serena na árvore genealógica real. A princesa nunca teria filhos. Casar Serena com Ali Denarif seria como ver uma porta se fechar para sempre, e a imagem era fonte de grande prazer para ela.

Se ninguém mais se lembrava da traição de Rose Coleman, Layla jamais se esquecera dela. Sua lealdade com o país onde vivia era mais forte do que o curso de um rio caudaloso. Se Ibrahim houvesse se casado com ela, a quem fora prometido, em vez de ter caído vítima dos encantamentos ardilosos de Rose, certamente teria alcançado um destino grandioso em sua vida abreviada.

No entanto, agora devia lealdade ao marido, o rei por direito. Como será maravilhoso e gratificante negociar o destino da princesa Serena a partir de uma idéia minha! Um dia, Azzam compreenderá que sou brilhante e saberá reconhecer tudo que fiz.

Por ele.

CAPÍTULO XVII

- Recebi três propostas de casamento esta manhã — o rei Zak contou a Serena com certa surpresa. — Devo admitir uma certa perplexidade, considerando a situação.

— Recuse-as — Serena respondeu desanimada. — Isto é, se for possível, pai. Não quero me casar novamente tão cedo.

Podia ter um casamento anulado, mas, em seu coração, ainda era a esposa de Cade. Era impossível imaginar a vida ao lado de outro homem.

— Não quero forçá-la a fazer o que não quer — continuou o rei. — No entanto, uma dessas propostas deve ser considerada com mais cuidado. O príncipe Ali Denarif oferece a boa vontade de seu país e o nome de sua família, caso você aceite seu pedido.

— O príncipe Ali é um verme, e a família dele é composta por um bando de seres rastejantes! — Serena reagiu horrorizada. — Não pode estar pensando na possibilidade de promover tal aliança!

O rei Zak balançou a cabeça.

— Eu disse que a proposta deve ser considerada com mais cuidado. Você deve saber que é agradável manter os amigos próximos, mas é sensato manter ainda mais próximos os inimigos. Layla e Azzam conspiram contra nós. O casamento com Denarif os deixaria satisfeitos.

— Ugh! — Serena pensou em Jéssica e na linguagem expressiva que ela usaria, caso estivesse em seu lugar. Ninguém obrigaria a amiga a se casar, caso ela não quisesse. Sorrindo, lembrou-se do que Cade dissera sobre a prima. Ninguém se casaria com uma mulher autoritária e teimosa com olhos de cores diferentes.

— O que é tão engraçado, filha?

— Nada — ela murmurou. — Estava apenas pensando em alguém de quem gosto muito.

— No príncipe Kadar? -Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não é um sorriso que aparece em meu rosto quando penso nele. A vontade que sinto é de esmurrá-lo.

— E uma maneira interessante de falar sobre alguém em quem parece ser incapaz de parar de pensar — o rei observou apreensivo.

— Kadar é um homem irritante, pai. Quando pensava que ele não cederia um milímetro, ele me concedia um quilometro. Mesmo assim, ainda gostaria de esmurrá-lo.

— Sempre sentiu esse desejo? -Serena sorriu.

— Sempre. E sei que ele sentia algo parecido por mim.

— O que prova que são compatíveis. — O soberano também ria.

— Não sei se podemos fazer tal afirmação.

— Humm... — O rei ajeitou o manto e estendeu a mão para a taça que deixara sobre a mesa. — Nesse caso, não vai sentir falta dele.

A princesa abaixou a cabeça.

— Ele é enfurecedor.

— Entendo.

— E arrogante.

— De fato?

— Impossível. Incorrigível. E... bem, palavras não podem descrever o que sinto por ele.

O pai encarou-a preocupado.

— Emoções tão fortes despejadas sobre a cabeça de um pobre homem desventurado...

— Desventurado? Que absurdo! Não, não vou sentir falta dele. — Não se deixaria atormentar pela saudade de um homem que nunca expressara seu amor por ela. Kadar não se aproximara movido pelo desejo de desposá-la, fora a Balahar a fim de cumprir uma tarefa no lugar do irmão. Se a quisesse, teria tornado o casamento real. — Não vou sentir falta dele — repetiu —, mas não estou preparada para experimentar outro casamento tão depressa.

— Seu dilema é conhecido em todo o mundo, minha filha. E melhor solucionar o problema e encerrar esse episódio de uma vez por todas.

Serena estremeceu.

— Não com o príncipe Ali Denarif. Ele é... Nós somos incompatíveis.

— Disse o mesmo sobre o príncipe Kadar.

— É diferente. Kadar é obstinado e teimoso, qualquer que seja o assunto em questão.

— O príncipe Ali nunca se mostrará teimoso — lembrou o rei. — Será apenas uma aliança política, como deve saber.

Serena fechou os olhos. Rose nunca desejara perder dias de sua vida em um sanatório numa espécie de penhor político, mas havia superado a provação. Jéssica nunca sonhara ter olhos de cores diferentes, mas não permitia que o fato a aborrecesse além do cabível.

O que era um casamento, quando o coração não entrava na barganha? Apenas um evento com o qual poderia lidar, como outras mulheres lidavam com as circunstâncias de suas vidas sempre que era necessário.

— Deixe-me pensar nisso por uma noite, meu pai.

Ele afagou sua mão.

— Sabe de uma coisa, minha princesa? Tenho me perguntado se não gostou mais do príncipe Kadar do que quer admitir. Afinal, também é obstinada e teimosa.

Gostara muito de Kadar.

Mas não pertencera a ele.

E que diferença existia entre aquela situação e um eventual casamento com o príncipe Ali Denarif?

— Telefone, princesa — o secretário do rei anunciou ao entrar no jardim, onde Serena caminhava perdida em pensamentos.

— Quem é?

— O príncipe Kadar — o homem respondeu sem mudar de expressão.

Serena sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

— Onde devo atender ao chamado?

— O escritório de seu pai é o lugar mais apropriado. Serena correu ao aposento indicado pelo secretário e agarrou o telefone.

— Alô?

— Como vai, princesa? Só telefonei para saber se já posso ir buscá-la.

A audácia do príncipe era chocante.

— Onde você está?

— Esperando em uma cidade próxima. Sei que vai acabar ouvindo a voz da razão.

Uma onda de esperança envolveu seu coração, desfazendo-se diante de uma realidade incontestável. Nada havia mudado. Não podia aceitar a proposta de Kadar.

— Fico feliz por ter telefonado, mas receio já ter ouvido a voz da razão.

— Ótimo. Arrume as malas e espere por mim. Estou indo buscá-la. Estaremos no Texas antes que possa descobrir se tudo isso foi só um sonho estranho.

A princesa sorriu com tristeza.

— Tenho de ficar aqui, Kadar. Mas sua ligação aqueceu meu coração.

— Para ser bem honesto, prefiro aquecer outras partes de seu corpo. E sua cama. Já fui nobre e elegante por muito tempo. Estou hospedado no Hilton em Penzar, caso decida viver a lua-de-mel que ainda não tivemos.

Ele não conseguiria fazê-la chorar. Não derramaria lágrimas de autocomiseração.

— Meu pai recebeu três propostas de casamento. Parece que sou mais procurada agora do que antes, apesar do estado vergonhoso em que me encontro.

Palavrões muito utilizados por americanos furiosos brotaram dos lábios de Cade.

— Você ainda é minha esposa. Não mudei de idéia. No entanto, parece que você já não pensa como antes.

— Não posso seguir apenas minha vontade. Uma princesa deve fazer aquilo que for melhor para seu país, Imagine o que sentiria se seu presidente não fosse um líder forte. Aposto que a insegurança seria insuportável.

— Vamos deixar a política fora disso por enquanto. Espero que não esteja considerando outro casamento.

— O príncipe Ali Denarif sugeriu uma excelente aliança política. Caso ainda não tenha compreendido, não posso deixar a política fora da minha vida. Não é assim que as coisas acontecem por aqui.

— Gosta dele?

A pergunta direta de Kadar a fez sorrir.

— Mais uma vez, está preocupado com quem, enquanto eu devo pensar em que. Não importa quem me agrada ou desperta minha simpatia, mas o que devo fazer para fortalecer a posição de meu pai e a de meu país.

— Perguntei se gosta desse príncipe intrometido — Cade insistiu com voz tensa e impaciente.

— Na verdade, não. Ele é repugnante. Mas também serei repugnante para ele, o que significa que não teremos grandes problemas nesse aspecto da situação.

— E assim que as coisas são feitas em seu país? Você se casa com a pessoa que considera mais repugnante e vive feliz para sempre?

Serena franziu a testa ao identificar o sarcasmo na voz dele.

— Você fez uma pergunta. Eu dei uma resposta. Não tem o direito de criticar minha posição ou a maneira como vivemos. Meu país não é o Desert Rose, onde você é o rei de seu pequeno pedaço de terra.

— Pequeno pedaço de terra?

— O rancho não é um país, Kadar. É uma propriedade onde sua família dá as ordens, onde você pode fazer o que quiser. Aqui somos servos do povo, algo que um bom rei nunca esquece.

— E nem deixa a filha esquecer, pelo que estou ouvindo.

— Não pense que estou recitando um discurso redigido por mãos alheias — ela reagiu impaciente. — Fiquei feliz com seu telefonema, Kadar. Acabei de dizer a meu pai como não conseguíamos concordar em muitas coisas. É bom saber que me lembrei com clareza do nosso breve casamento.

— Espere aí...

— Adeus, príncipe Kadar — ela cortou, batendo os dedos sobre o gancho para simular o fim da ligação.

— Serena? Serena!

A única resposta foi o silêncio, e Cade praguejou mais uma vez antes de desligar.

E como suspeitava, um terceiro estalido mais silencioso e discreto foi ouvido na linha. Serena sorriu com amargura. O príncipe Kadar ensinara a ela lições valiosas no Texas, mas esquecera tudo que havia aprendido em Balahar. Espiões faziam parte da vida a que estava habituada. Temera por ele ter revelado seu exato paradeiro, mas sentia um grande alívio por ter conseguido provocar uma discussão. O melhor que ele podia fazer era ficar longe de Balahar. Era vital que Cade deixasse o país o mais depressa possível.

Odiava pensar em todos os riscos que o príncipe corria naquele momento. Sem o hábito de pensar em todos os artifícios envolvidos na luta pelo poder real, estava interessado apenas em recapturar o que julgava ser dele: a esposa.

Não pensava que sua presença afetaria de maneira negativa as negociações em torno de um eventual casamento da princesa. Outros pretendentes não gostariam de saber que Kadar ainda estava por perto. E alguém ouvira a conversa e sabia disso. Veneno na comida, um ataque na escuridão da noite, um acidente de automóvel... Kadar não imaginava até onde as pessoas podiam chegar para se apoderarem do trono. Como homem americano, pensava apenas em sua mulher, na esposa, ou, nos momentos de maior obstinação, no bem a ser possuído. Os homens que disputavam sua mão a consideravam apenas um degrau na escalada para o trono.

Kadar não a via dessa maneira porque não tinha nenhum interesse no posto de governante. Tinha de afastá-lo dali, por mais que a alma se rebelasse diante da idéia de tratá-lo com crueldade.

Mas não estavam no Texas. E nunca seriam realmente casados.

— Serena mandou Cade de volta para casa — Rose contou ao grupo reunido na cozinha. — Ela já decidiu que não virá com ele.

— Não entendo por que não — Jéssica suspirou desanimada. — Ela é louca por Cade.

Mac assentiu.

— E meu irmão não se comportava mais como antes desde que se casou com Serena. No caso dele, temos de admitir que a mudança é positiva. Nunca vi outra mulher atrair a atenção de Cade daquela maneira.

Rose balançou a cabeça.

— Entendo os sentimentos da princesa. Os fotógrafos criaram uma imagem desfavorável, e ela não quer que o pai seja ridicularizado peta escolha que fez por ela. Um marido que a obriga a lavar cavalos e cozinhar...

— Tem razão, o povo de Balahar deve estar pensando que Cade explorou a princesa. Mas, com o tempo, poderíamos ter esclarecido tudo isso — Randy opinou. Ele e Vi estavam sentados lado a lado, mas não se tocavam com a mesma freqüência dos anos anteriores. — Por outro lado, a força de nossa sobrevivência aqui tem residido na segurança da linhagem familiar. Sei que Serena sentiu-se culpada por ter posto em risco essa segurança. Não consigo entender como esse segredo foi descoberto.

— Pois eu sei como — Rose revelou. — Se cavarmos um pouco as camadas de lama e sujeira que foram empilhadas em nossa porta, tenho certeza de que encontraremos Layla se escondendo da luz.

— Quem é esse príncipe Ali Denarif com quem Serena pode se casar? — Mac perguntou. — Cade não deu muitos detalhes.

— Ele é primo de Layla, um arremedo de homem - respondeu Rose com desprezo. — Serena seria mais feliz se fugisse e fosse viver na selva entre os animais. Infelizmente, entendo que a aliança amenizaria a tensão entre Balahar e Sorajhee. Posso compreender o papel de Serena nessa situação.

— Quer dizer que ela vai se casar com esse Ali? — Jéssica quis saber.

— Certamente. Ela fará o que for necessário para ajudar o pai, e também tem de considerar Sharif. Se nenhum de vocês quer o trono, ele será o sucessor. — Rose lembrou o rosto do príncipe na fotografia. Podia jurar que Sharif era muito parecido com seus filhos...

— Será feito o que for necessário. Diga a Kadar que ele deve voltar para casa imediatamente. Prolongar a estadia no Oriente servirá apenas para pôr sua vida em risco, e tenho certeza de que não é esse o desejo de Serena.

Lágrimas inesperadas inundavam seus olhos, e ela se virou e ligou a televisão para desviar a atenção dos familiares. A imagem que surgiu na tela a encheu de pavor. Lá estava Serena no Desert Rose, desfilando com o avental que ela tanto gostara de usar.

O locutor do telejornal relatava que bandidos haviam provocado um incêndio na fronteira de Balahar, um sinal claro de que a tensão alcançava níveis insustentáveis. Rose uniu as mãos e manteve os lábios selados. Já havia sido uma rainha, e conhecia o significado do incêndio.

Serena não tinha outra opção se não apagar o fogo... casando-se com um homem a quem jamais amaria.

— Estou voltando para casa — Cade disse ao co-piloto que esperava por suas resoluções no quarto vizinho ao dele no hotel. — Estarei pronto para partir em uma hora. — Ele desligou o telefone com o coração pesado.

Serena fora definitiva em sua resolução de não recebê-lo, de não acompanhá-lo na viagem de volta. Estivera preparado para esperar até que ela mudasse de idéia, queria muito que ela entendesse que sentia por ela algo forte e inesperado.

Mas reconhecera a frieza na voz e nas palavras da esposa. Ouvira a determinação em suas frases curtas.

Serena cumpriria o que julgava ser seu dever.

A decisão não o surpreendia. Ela cumprira um dever quando se casara com ele... e fora absolutamente franca sobre as razões que a levaram a deixar o país em sua companhia sem revelar sua verdadeira identidade. Não havia nenhuma dúvida. Desde o início, Serena pusera a família e o país acima de tudo e de todos.

O problema era que se recusara a aceitar que a esposa tinha outras prioridades maiores do que ele e o casamento.

Cade ouviu as batidas na porta.

— É bom saber que posso contar com a presteza de meu co-piloto — resmungou, levantando-se para ir abrir.

O homem alto que encontrou do outro lado era um desconhecido.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou.

O homem olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de falar:

— Sou Abdul-Rahim. Se puder me receber, tenho algo de suma importância a discutir. Trata-se de uma questão urgente envolvendo a princesa Serena.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

-A rainha Layla orquestrou todos os problemas que compuseram a situação que trouxe de volta a princesa Serena — Abdul-Rahim explicou. — Depois de descobrir que você e a princesa não consumaram as bodas reais, ela compreendeu que ainda havia uma chance de casar alguém de sua família com a herdeira do palácio.

Cade ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o visitante nervoso.

— Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

— Porque sei que meu rei não será beneficiado pelo casamento da filha com o príncipe Ali Denarif, e o rei Zak está propenso a conceder a mão da princesa Serena a fim de aplacar o tumulto causado por Layla. A rainha conseguiu levantar Sorajhee contra o rei Zakariyya.

— E o que espera que eu faça? — Cade não sabia se podia confiar em um homem que lembrava um coelho saindo de uma cartola. Não queria envolver-se em um problema nacional que mal conseguia entender.

— Para que seu casamento com a princesa seja valido, você deve consumá-lo — disse Abdul-Rahim.

Cade encarou-o atônito.

— Entendo. No entanto, existem alguns obstáculos no caminho dessa realização, meu amigo. Um deles, o principal, é a decisão de Serena sobre afastar-me de sua vida. Ela me mandou embora. E mesmo que a princesa me quisesse, eu não conseguiria entrar no palácio. Além do mais, não vou dar um passo tão importante só para afetar alguém que nem conheço. Layla... Em resumo, não vou me deitar com uma mulher com o único objetivo de marcá-la como se fosse um território, um bem a ser possuído. -Abdul-Rahim estava chocado.

— E por quais outros motivos um homem faz amor com sua esposa?

— Sabe de uma coisa, meu bom amigo? Acho que estamos vivendo o que o mundo chama de choque cultural.

— Não entendo. Se quer continuar casado com Serena, por que não faz o que tem de ser feito? Não a considera desejável?

— Sim. — Mas não queria discutir os atributos de Serena como se falasse sobre o tempo. — No entanto, se ela não me ama, não posso invadir o palácio e laçar minha esposa como se fosse um novilho.

— Acho que não estou usando as palavras apropriadas — Abdul-Rahim desculpou-se. — Só quero que seja feito o que é melhor para meu rei. Ter Layla tão perto do trono é uma idéia que não me agrada, príncipe Kadar. Embora ela acredite em minha lealdade ao palácio de Sorajhee e ao rei Azzam, seu marido, o rei Zak é meu soberano.

Cade assustou-se ao ouvir o tratamento formal.

— Chame-me de Cade. Combina mais com minha personalidade.

— Você é o príncipe Kadar, filho de Ibrahim, e é melhor que se lembre disso neste momento — o conselheiro persistiu. — Corri perigo vindo até aqui. Não tenho tempo para explicar seus deveres reais.

— Não tenho nenhum dever com a coroa ou o trono.

— Mas tem com sua família. A princesa Serena será muito infeliz com Ali Denarif, tão infeliz quanto sua mãe foi pela mão da rainha Layla.

Cade sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

— Vejo que finalmente conquistei sua atenção — Abdul-Rahim comentou diante do rosto pálido do príncipe. Ele se aproximou da mesa, onde havia uma cesta com uvas e bananas. Pegando algumas uvas, continuou cauteloso: — Não conhece o príncipe Ali Denarif. Ele não é uma boa pessoa. Não seria um bom governante.

— Isso não é problema meu.

— E claro que é! — Abdul jogou as uvas de volta no cesto e encarou-o com firmeza, prestes a perder a paciência. — Que importância teve a vida de seu pai para você, afinal? Nenhuma, a julgar pelo que ouço aqui. Se afirma que não tem deveres com a coroa e o trono, se diz que o que acontece em Balahar não é problema seu... A vida de seu pai não representou nada para você?

— Eu não tinha idade suficiente...

— Mas agora tem. É um homem adulto, e deve ter a coragem necessária para apoiar os países que seu pai tanto amou. Deve ser um príncipe e resguardar os interesses de sua esposa.

Cade respirou fundo, sentindo-se abalado por tantas revelações. Durante anos vivera escondido, protegido do próprio destino. Agora a realidade brilhava diante de seus olhos como um inferno incandescente do qual não poderia escapar.

— Que diabos acha que devo fazer? — disparou perturbado.

Abdul-Rahim sorriu, os olhos brilhando triunfantes.

— Creio que deve expor a situação ao povo. Eles saberão escolher entre você e o príncipe Ali Denarif.

— Não serei o escolhido. O povo não me conhece.

— Mas conhecem Ali Denarif, o Cruel.- Cade sentiu o sangue ferver novamente.

— O que está dizendo?

O conselheiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Digo que ele é cruel e recebeu a alcunha do povo.

— Cruel com quem?

— Que diferença faz? Com os criados. Com os animais. Por que isso o preocupa?

— Esse sujeito também é cruel com as mulheres?

— Oh, sim. Definitivamente com as mulheres. Na verdade, ele não gosta delas.

— Não acredito que o rei Zak entregaria a filha a um homem capaz de feri-la de alguma maneira.

— Ali Denarif não causaria ferimentos físicos à princesa. Mas também não a reconheceria como esposa, exceto nas ocasiões em que precisasse dela para as funções de Estado. Durante o resto do tempo, Serena seria ignorada.

— E como esse casamento seria consumado? Sim, porque a consumação é necessária para tornar o matrimônio legítimo. Se não existir, ela não será mais esposa dele do que é minha.

— Oh... Bem, ele suportaria o sacrifício uma única vez. A ambição de chegar ao trono é muito forte em alguns homens. Para conquistar o poder eles são capazes de tudo, inclusive de um ato sexual que não estão acostumados a realizar.

— Já entendi. Pode parar, por favor — Cade pediu com evidente repugnância. — Só preciso saber como devo agir para colocar-me nas mãos do povo deste país.

Era noite, e o coração de Serena estava pesado. Durante todo o dia havia temido aquele momento. Naquela noite, no festival celebrado pelos habitantes de Balahar e Sorajhee, seu pai anunciaria o compromisso entre ela e Ali Denarif, tornando assim oficial o noivado. Uma vez feito o anúncio, não poderia mais voltar atrás.

Serena foi sacudida por um arrepio, desejando poder parar o relógio e deter o tempo. Os ponteiros continuavam se movendo. Ela ajeitou sobre os ombros o véu de seda branca, embora não precisasse do agasalho naquela noite quente de verão. Os pés estavam calçados com sandálias de salto baixo, e ela escolhera uma vestimenta branca com detalhes dourados que eram repetidos no véu que cobria sua cabeça, conforme ordenava o costume. Em vez de esconder-se e reconhecer a vergonha, como sabia que muitos esperavam que fizesse, decidira aparecer de cabeça erguida e vestida de maneira apropriada a sua posição.

A anulação do casamento havia sido um evento simples e rápido. A concordância de Cade nem fora necessária, uma vez que o matrimônio não chegara a ser consumado. Para atestar tal fato, tivera de submeter-se a uma humilhante consulta com um dos médicos do palácio. Lembrar aqueles momentos constrangedores ainda causava enorme desconforto e sofrimento.

No entanto, depois de ter desfrutado da liberdade que havia conhecido nos Estados Unidos, convencera-se de que poderia ser feliz novamente em Balahar.

Havia muito trabalho a ser feito em seu país, trabalho que só uma mulher poderia fazer.

Poderia ser mais útil à nação do que se permanecesse casada com Kadar vivendo no Desert Rose.

Serena baixou os olhos. Sabia que o desejo de ter vivido um final feliz no Texas não condizia com sua posição de princesa. Nada em sua vida jamais poderia proporcionar a felicidade que experimentara ao lado de Kadar.

Banindo o pensamento da mente, ela se aproximou da janela e afastou as cortinas para espiar a multidão composta por centenas de súditos. O grupo estava reunido além dos portões do palácio, e aquele festival era um dos eventos favoritos da população. Um feriado não-religioso, a data servia para unir os povos de Balahar e Sorajhee numa comemoração animada. Pequenas lâmpadas iluminavam todas as árvores, criando um brilho mágico na noite quente.

Serena suspirou e afastou-se da janela ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

— Sim?

O rei Zak entrou no quarto.

— Está pronta, filha?

— Estou.

Ele ofereceu o braço, e a princesa aceitou-o.

— Você está linda.

— Muito obrigada, papai. — Mas era impossível sorrir com a alegria que devia merecer o cumprimento.

— Parece... pensativa. Sente-se infeliz por ter voltado ao palácio?

— Não, meu pai. — Serena pensou nas fogueiras que ainda ardiam na fronteira entre Balahar e Sorajhee e manteve a cabeça erguida. — Oro para que todos sejamos felizes esta noite. O festival acontece em um momento oportuno, porque precisamos recuperar a boa vontade entre os povos vizinhos. E só nisso que penso.

— Você tem tudo para ser uma boa rainha, minha filha. Estou orgulhoso de seu comportamento firme e correto.

Sharif juntou-se a eles, beijando a irmã no rosto, e os três dirigiram-se ao pátio de mármore suspenso sobre os gramados. Em breve Ali Denarif estaria se unindo ao trio.

E então Serena faria o supremo esforço de começar a trilhar o caminho para transformar-se na rainha que o pai queria que fosse.

O povo se espremia nas laterais do palácio, suportando todo o desconforto para ver o rei e seus filhos. Serena viu o pai erguer a mão para saudar os súditos. Por uma porta dupla, o príncipe Ali Denarif entrou no pátio de mármore acompanhado por um pequeno cortejo real e colocou-se ao lado do rei. Serena tinha a sensação de que era impossível respirar.

A respiração tornou-se ainda mais pesada e penosa quando um silêncio tenso caiu sobre o povo. No lugar dos aplausos que normalmente explodiam diante da aparição de um membro da família real, a total ausência de ovação ou comoção servia para traduzir a desaprovação daquela gente.

Isto não é correto, Serena pensou revoltada. O povo não quer o príncipe Ali Denarif... e nem eu o quero.

O silêncio incômodo da multidão foi o estímulo que Cade esperava para deixar o esconderijo e saltar por cima do muro que delimitava o pátio onde se reunia a família real. Corajoso, ele se colocou entre Serena e Ali Denarif. A multidão reagiu com exclamações de espanto e surpresa. Os acompanhantes de Ali Denarif empunharam espadas cravejadas de pedras preciosas. Sharif sorriu, e Serena empalideceu, os olhos apavorados fixos nele.

Já havia percorrido metade do caminho. Era tarde demais para recuar. Resgataria a princesa como um cavaleiro. Não um cavaleiro medieval, porque a imagem não combinava com seu estilo, mas como um caubói texano, um homem valente acostumado a enfrentar intempéries e dominar touros selvagens.

— O que acha do traje que escolhi? — ele perguntou.

Serena analisou o gutrah branco que cobria sua cabeça preso por uma faixa preta, a agal, e sorriu aprovando o terno preto que completava o conjunto.

— Está muito parecido com o sheik com que sempre sonhei para mim.

Ele piscou.

— Eu sou o príncipe dos seus sonhos. — Virando-se, Cade encarou a multidão. — Sou o príncipe Kadar Coleman El Jeved — anunciou com tom alto, firme e imperioso. — Filho de Ibrahim Bin Habib El Jeved, neto do rei Habib Bin Mohammed El Jeved de Sorajhee. — Ele ergueu a mão para exibir o anel com o brasão real de Sorajhee, e os cidadãos explodiram em aplausos e assobios entusiasmados. Kadar fez um gesto pedindo silêncio e foi prontamente atendido. — Desejo me casar com a princesa Serena, mas enfrento a concorrência do príncipe Ali Denarif. Peço a misericórdia deste povo sábio e correto e solicito que me aceitem como parte da família real que os governa. Faço tal pedido com toda a humildade, porque amo a princesa Serena e acredito no amor dela por mim.

Aplausos, gritos e assobios cortaram o ar, e flores foram atiradas para o pátio. Ali Denarif chutou os ramalhetes que caíram perto dele.

— Não pode fazer tal coisa — ele disse a Kadar. — É um impostor que já enganou o rei uma vez. Todos sabem que os príncipes El Jeved morreram crianças.

— Na verdade, todos nós estamos vivos — Cade revelou com voz calma, porém determinada, como se quisesse lançar um aviso. — E nunca mais utilize esse tom quando se dirigir a mim.

Ali Denarif ficou tenso, mas não respondeu.

— Kadar — a princesa Serena murmurou, os dedos trêmulos tocando a manga de seu paletó —, o que está fazendo?

— Estou pedindo ao povo que me permita manter a mulher que amo — ele explicou em voz alta, provocando mais aplausos por parte da multidão. Todos percebiam que aquele era um momento especial. Aquela gente lembrava-se de Ibrahim e experimentava um profundo sentimento de honra por poder receber de volta um filho do falecido rei, um milagre que ninguém esperava testemunhar. — Estou pedindo para você ficar comigo, Serena. Fique. Seja minha esposa. Quero que seja a mãe de meus herdeiros. E, acima de tudo, quero ter seu amor.

Serena segurou a mão dele e os dois trocaram um olhar demorado e cheio de promessas. As pessoas aplaudiam e batiam os pés no chão em sinal de aprovação, e ninguém notou quando Ali Denarif partiu aborrecido. O rei Zak sorria, abençoando a união do casal.

— Sim — Serena disse com a voz embargada pela emoção. — Quero me casar com você, meu príncipe, porque o amo e espero um dia trazer ao mundo os herdeiros de sua bravura.

Kadar decidiu que já havia dado sua contribuição ao protocolo real. Era hora de esquecer a tradição e agir como o homem apaixonado que era. Há muito esperava por aquele momento, e ele tomou a esposa nos braços e beijou-a diante de toda aquela multidão eufórica. Era bom saber que nunca mais teria de suportar a ausência da mulher amada. Nunca mais viveria longe de sua princesa.

EPÍLOGO

-Finalmente o tenho onde sempre o quis — Serena provocou o príncipe. Estavam abraçados no leito nupcial. Haviam feito amor protegidos pelas cortinas que cercavam a cama, e sentiam-se ainda mais apaixonados depois de estabeleceram esse novo laço.

— Também esperei muito para tê-la em meus braços — Cade contou, mudando de posição para beijá-la. — Sonhei tanto com isto que tenho a sensação de estar vivendo um conto árabe.

Serena riu.

— Nunca imaginei que houvesse passado uma noite em claro desejando meu corpo.

— Oh, pode apostar que foram muitas as noites como a que está descrevendo. E os dias, também.

— Agora tudo isso acabou, meu marido.

— Não. Estamos apenas começando, minha princesa. E quero que saiba que nossa lua-de-mel nunca vai acabar, seja no Texas, ou em Balahar.

No Texas, lágrimas de felicidade corriam pelo rosto de Rose enquanto o telejornal mostrava o momento em que seu filho erguera a mão para exibir o anel real. Segundos depois, quebrando o protocolo até então cumprido com perfeição, ele beijou a esposa. O povo aplaudiu, e o rei Zak sorriu feliz e aliviado.

Rose gritara tão alto ao ver Cade na tevê, que todos os outros haviam saído da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo. Alex e Mac trocaram um cumprimento entusiasmado, e Jéssica aplaudiu.

— Bem, Mac — ela disse —, parece que a história termina com o príncipe certo unindo-se à mulher certa, afinal.

Mac encarou a prima com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu disse desde o início que não me casaria com ela, certo? Isso prova que eu tinha razão.

— Cuidado, Mac. Sua vez de mudar de vida pode estar mais próxima do que imagina. Dois príncipes laçados numa sucessão vertiginosa... Isto aqui está parecendo um rodeio com os noivos no lugar dos touros!

— Esqueça. Já disse que não quero me casar.

— Eu sei que não... A propósito, já contei que minha amiga Abbie vem passar o verão conosco? Ela disse que tem algo muito importante para contar... e mal posso esperar para saber o que é!

**FIM**

**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/


End file.
